Seitsemän kuolemansyntiä
by T0K0T0K0
Summary: Olipa kerran seitsemän kuolemansyntiä: ylpeys, kateus, viha, laiskuus, ahneus, ylensyönti ja himo. Jokainen synti valitsi itselleen ihmisen. Jokainen synti asettui valitsemaansa ihmiseen ja alkoi elää tämän kautta. Aina täysikuun valossa synti otti ihmisestä täyden hallinnan ja työnsi ihmisen piiloon sisälleen... AU, parituksena RoChu.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **Heissan. Olen julkaissut tämän saman fanficin FinFanFuniin tyypillä T0K0. Kolme ensimmäistä lukua on aika lyhyitä, mutta yritän tehdä jatkossa pidempiä.

* * *

**Ensimmäinen luku - Pystytkö puhumaan lujempaa?**

Olipa kerran seitsemän kuolemansyntiä: ylpeys, kateus, viha, laiskuus, ahneus, ylensyönti ja himo. Jokainen synti valitsi itselleen ihmisen. Jokainen synti asettui valitsemaansa ihmiseen ja alkoi elää tämän kautta. Aina täysikuun valossa synti otti ihmisestä täyden hallinnan ja työnsi ihmisen piiloon sisälleen. Kuun laskettua synnit vetäytyivät takaisin ihmisen sisään, mutta jäivät aina odottamaan tämän sisälle seuraavaa täysikuuta ja sen paljastavaa valoa.

Herätyskellon vaimea piipitys sai ruskeatukkaisen, hentorakenteisen, pojan avaamaan kullanruskeat silmänsä. Hän sammutti toisella kädellään herätyskellon ja nousi sitten kömpelösti istumaan sänkynsä reunalle. Yao hieraisi silmiään rystysillään karistaakseen unen rippeet niistä pois. Hän oli nukkunut taas kerran huonosti.

Yao Wang oli yksinäinen lukioikäinen poika. Hänellä ei ollut yhtäkään ystävää, ei ketään kuka välittäisi hänestä. Ei ketään, jolle voisi kertoa kaikki murheet. Vaikka Yao olikin jo tottunut yksinäisyytensä, poti hän silti kovaa kateutta heitä kohtaan, joilla oli ystäviä ja perhe.

Toiset nuoret vaistosivat Yaon kateuden, he karttelivat tätä varmaankin juuri tämän syyn takia. Poika tiesi kyllä itsekin, että kateus asui hänessä paljon voimakkaampana kuin kenenkään muun ihmisen kehossa. Itse asiassa Yaosta tuntui, kuin kateus olisi osa häntä. Joskus hänestä tuntui, että oli vain hyvä, ettei omistanut ystäviä. Kuitenkin tämä ajatus kuihtui hyvin nopeasti Yao Wangin mielestä, kun hän näki lukion käytävillä joka päivä iloisia ihmisiä, jotka juttelivat kiivaasti lomasuunnitelmistaan tai kiistelivät siitä, mikä automerkki oli paras.

Auringon keltaiset säteet tunkeutuivat ohuiden verhon välistä tuomaan valoa Yao Wangin valaisemattomaan makuuhuoneeseen. Huone oli melkeinpä tyhjä; huoneen nurkassa oli pieni sänky ja sen vieressä huonokuntoinen yöpöytä, sänkyä vastapäätä oli ruskea, pieni, puinen vaatekaappi ja kokovartalo peili, jonka lasi oli haljennut ylänurkasta.

Yao laahusti vaatekaapilleen ja tarttui toisella kädellään sen metalliseen kahvaan. Hän nykäisi kaapin oven auki huokaisten tajutessaan, että oli torstai, mikä merkitsi tietenkin sitä, että lukioon olisi mentävä. Poika otti kaapista tummansiniset farkut ja valkoisen t-paidan ja heitti ne sängylleen. Yao vaihtoi yövaatteensa juuri valitsemiinsa vaatteisiin. Saatuaan vaihdettua vaatteensa hän käveli kokovartalo peilin luo. Hän sitoi pitkät hiuksensa kiinni hiuslenkillä niskaansa, niin kuin tapasi aina tehdä.

Yao Wang poistui makuuhuoneestaan pikkuisen talonsa keittiöön. Hän nappasi kaapista kovakuorisen leivän sekä veitsen, jolla leikkasi siitä pienen palasen aamupalakseen. Poika nakersi vastahakoisesti leivän palasen keittiötasoon vasemmalla kädellään nojaten. Saatuaan viimeisenkin murusen suuhunsa Yao asteli eteiseen, työnsi kuluneet tennarit jalkoihinsa ja puki päälleen ohuen takin. Hän otti naulakosta vielä koululaukkunsa, jonka heilautti olalleen ennen kuin avasi ulko-oven.

Ilma oli lämmin, mutta olisi ollut lämpimämpi ilman pientä tuulenviriä. Pilvi oli lipunut pois auringon edestä, joten nyt oli paljon valoisampaa kuin oli hetki sitten ollut.

Yao potkaisi pienen kiven pois tieltään kädet farkkujen taskuihin tungettuina. Hän katsoi hiekkapolkua kullanruskeilla silmillään hiukan surullinen ilme kasvoillaan, kun ohi kulki kaksi vilkkaasti juttelevaa tyttöä. Hetken pojan teki mieli huutaa heille jotain, mutta hillitsi kuitenkin itsensä. Yao puraisi alahuultaan kevyesti nostaen katseensa sitten maasta oikealle puolelleen.Hän oli puolivälissä matkaansa eikä ensimmäisen oppitunnin alkamiseen edes olisi ollut kauaa aikaa.

Yao myöhästeli aika usein, vaikka lähtikin kotoaan suhteellisen aikaisin. Poika siis osasi varautua raivokohtaukseen, minkä varmaan saisi herra Adnanilta, joka opetti heille historiaa. Yao ei edes muistanut montako kertaa oli joutunut jälki-istuntoon, kun oli huutanut opettajalleen takaisin päin naamaa.

Muutaman minuutin kuluttua Yao olikin jo suuren tiilirakennuksen edessä, jossa hän kävi lukion toista luokkaa. Asfaltti päällysteinen piha oli täynnä iloisesti höpöttäviä nuoria, jotka olivat kasaantuneet omiin porukoihinsa. Yao Wang ei ollut koskaan kuulunut yhteenkään noista porukoista, hän tunsi syvää kateutta sisällään, kun näki erään häntä vuotta nuoremman pojan suutelemassa jotain tyttöä, jolla oli pitkät mustat hiukset.

Yao vetäytyi koulun nurkalle, jonka ympärillä ei parveillut juuri ollenkaan ihmisiä. Hän räpläsi juro ilme kasvoillaan t-paitansa rispaantunutta reunaa, joka oli alkanut purkaantumaan kovan käytön jäljiltä. Poika vietti oikeastaan aina aikansa sillä samaisella nurkalla odottaen, että kellot kutsuisivat ensimmäiselle oppitunnille. Hänhän olisi aivan hyvin voinut odottaa sisälläkin niin kuin useimmat tekivät, mutta Yao viihtyi paremmin ulkona.

Ehkä ikuisuudelta tuntuneen ajan kuluttua lukion pihalle kantautui kellon korkeaääninen pirahdus. Yao odotti, että muut olivat tungeksineet rakennuksen suurista pariovista sisään ja hipsi vasta sitten ovista sisään. Poika tunsi itsensä hyvin pieneksi muiden joukossa, hän oli paljon lyhyempi kuin useimmat muut, kiinalaispoika oli jopa joitakin tyttöjä lyhyempi. Yao alkoi purra taas kerran hermostuneesti alahuultaan, hän puikkelehti ihmisvirran lävitse käytävän oikeanpuoleista seinää peittävälle kaappirivistölle ja etsi niiden joukosta omansa.

Yao avasi metallisen, tummansiniseksi maalatun kaappinsa oven ja tunki laukkunsa sinne ottaen kuitenkin ensin käsiinsä historian oppikirjan ja lyijykynän, jonka pää oli kulunut terävästä tylpäksi. Hän työnsi metallisen oven kiinni ja lukitsi sen kääntämällä avainta lukossa.

Sitten Yao suuntasi lyhyet askeleensa kohti historian luokkaa, melkein kaikki ihmiset olivat jo kadonneet käytäviltä. Hän ei olisi kuitenkaan vielä myöhässä herra Adnanin tunnilta, eikä poika tahtoisikaan olla. Ei sillä, että Yao olisi erityisen kiinnostunut historiasta, hän ei vaan tahtonut joutua taas kerran jälki-istuntoon. Oli myös erittäin epämiellyttävää, kun kaikki tuijottivat, kun herra Adnan huusi hänelle päin naamaa.

Pian Yao olikin jo historian luokan oven edessä, eikä tällä kertaa lainkaan myöhässä. Ennen kuin hän avasi luokan oven, Yao koputti siihen niin kuin hänen lukiossaan oli tapana. Luokkahuone oli täynnä pulpettien virkaa tekeviä yhden hengen pöytiä. Edessä oli liitutaulu ja opettajan pöytä. Herra Adnan istui pöydän takana katsoen Yaoa ilmeettömin kasvoin viitaten hänet istumaan.

Yao Wang mulkaisi opettajaansa ja meni sitten istumaan luokan perällä olevaan pulpettiin muutamien toisten lukiolaisten katseiden saattelemana. Kiinalaispoika istahti tuolilleen ja kaivoi laukustaan historian oppikirjansa ja vihkonsa, jonne oli tuhrinut kaikkea muuta kuin muistiinpanoja, joita Adnan oli määrännyt kirjoitettavaksi.

Muutamia oppilaita valui vielä käytäviltä luokkaan, ennen tunnin alkamista. Kun kaikki olivat vihdoinkin asettuneet paikoilleen ja kaivaneet kirjansa esiin astui Adnan luokan eteen. Opettajalla oli yllään maastonvihreä pitkä takki, hiukan tummemmat housut ja musta paita. Hänen tummanruskeat hiuksensa oli kammattu epäsiististi pois silmien edestä. Hänen kasvoillaan oli jokseenkin ärtynyt ilme.  
"Avatkaa kirjoistanne sivu 278", herra Adnan ilmoitti karskilla äänellään ilman minkään lasita kohteliasta aamutervehdystä. Saatuaan niinkin kiinnostavan asiansa huuliltaan ulos kuin oppikirjan sivu opettaja kääntyi ympäri ja veti alas valkokankaan.

Sieltä täältä kuului myöntyvää mutinaa kuin ilmoitukseksi siitä, että he olivat ymmärtäneet tehtävän. Yao avasi jostain syystä vastahakoisesti oman kirjansa oikealta sivulta. Sitten hän nosti katseensa poissa olevana takaisin luokan edessä seisovaan opettajaansa kuitenkin vilkaisten sitä ennen hiukan edempänä vierekkäin istuviin poikiin ja tyttöihin.

"Tänään käymme läpi toista maailman sotaa. Osaako kukaan tässä luokassa sanoa mitään esimerkkiä vastakkain taistelleista valtioista?" Adnan vilkuili oppilaitaan toinen kulma kysyvästi koholla. Kun kukaan ei tiennyt vastausta tai ei vain, viitsinyt nostaa kättään ylös tuhahti opettaja turhaantuneesti. Hän käveli takaisin opettajan pöytänsä taakse ja heijasti sitten hetken hääräiltyään valkokankaalle maailmankartan.

"Eikö kukaan osaisi edes kertoa ketkä kuuluivat Akselivaltoihin ja ketkä liittoutuneisiin?" opettaja kysyi sänkeään sivellen.  
Tyttö Yaon edessä nosti arasti kättään, jolloin tyytyväinen ilme valtasi Adnanin kasvot. Oikeastaan melkein kaikki nostivat kätensä ylös. Mies viittasi oppilasta vastaamaan kysymykseensä.

"Akselivaltoihin kuului Saksa, Italia ja Japani, liittoutuneisiin taas Englanti, Amerikka, Ranska, Kiina ja Venäjä", tyttö vastasi itsevarman kuuluisena. Hän alkoi hymyillä tyytyväisenä, kun Adnan nyökkäsi hyväksyvästi pamauttaen kätensä samalla yhteen.

Tunti kului sangen normaalisti, Adanan kysyi kysymyksiä ja huusi aina välillä muutamille, jotka eivät keskittyneet täydellisesti. Näihin huutoja saaneisiin kuului myös Yao. Adnan oli myös määrännyt kirjoitettavaksi omat muistiinpanot historian kappaleesta.

Yao oli avannut vihkonsa sen keskiaukeamalta ja alkanut raapustamaan lyhyeksi teroitetulla kynällään sivulle vain joitakin kirjaimia. Hän ei oikeasti edes kirjoittanut, tuherteli vain jotakin, jotta Adnan luulisi hänen olevan työn kimpussa. Yao irrotti otteensa kynästä ja laski sen vihkonsa päälle kiristääkseen löysästi niskaan sidottuja pitkiä hiuksiaan. Sitten kiinalaispoika otti kynän taas käteensä alkaen raaputtaa vihkoonsa lisää kirjaimia.

Luokassa oli niin hiljaista, että Yao erotti selvästi kellon tikityksen. Sekunnit tuntuivat hänestä minuuteilta ja minuutit tunneilta. Adnan mulkoili oppilaitaan luokan edestä kädet selkänsä takana, hän piti oikeassa kädessään karttakeppiä kuin vetääkseen sen esiin, jos joku tekisi jotain hänen mielestään sopimatonta. Opettajan ruskeissa silmissä paloi tarkkaavainen katse, jota kaikki tuntuivat vältellä mahdollisimman hyvin, ainakin suoraa katsekontaktia.

Ikuisuudelta tuntuneen ajan kuluttua kello löi tasan kymmenen, mikä tarkoitti sitä, että historian uuvuttavan tylsä tunti oli viimeinkin päättynyt. Melkeinpä kaikki alkoivat pakata kirjojaan laukkuihinsa, kuuntelematta lainkaan Adnania, joka ilmoitti läksyn olevan kirjoittaa juttu Akselivalloista ja liittoutuneista.

Yao otti historian kirjansa ja vihkonsa käsiinsä ja nousi ylös tuoliltaan. Hintelä ja muita lyhyempi kiinalaispoika lähti maleksimaan pois luokasta muiden mukana vihaisen opettajansa syyttävän katseen saattelemana.

Käytävällä kävi kiivaita keskusteluja ties mistä aiheista, toiset puhuivat viikonloppusuunnitelmistaan, toiset taas kinastelivat siitä, kumpi oli kiinnostavampaa; matematiikka vai historia. Ihmiset tungeksivat lukion ahtailla käytävillä kohti ulko-ovia, mikäpä ei olisi mukavampaa kuin viettää ystäviensä kanssa hyppytunti ulkona – olihan lukiossa sen ahtauden vuoksi hiostava ilma. Tietenkään kaikilla ei tätä niin ihanaa hyppytuntia ollut, jotkut kiirehtivät seuraavalle tunnilleen.

Yao oli painautunut seinää vasten odottaen, että ihmismassa hälvenisi, edes hiukan. Kun viimeinkin ihmiset olivat viruneet tunneilleen, ulos tai jonnekin nurkkaan juttelemaan, kiinalaispoika istahti eräälle penkille käytävällä. Penkki oli ollut alun perin maalattu vihreäksi, mutta nyt maali oli alkanut rapistua ja puu tuli esiin lohjenneista kohdista. Yao tuijotti laihoja käsiään ilme kuin ne olisivat olleet maailman ainoa asiaa, joka häntä kiinnosti.

Yhtäkkiä joku poika pysähtyi Yaon eteen. Kiinalaispoika nosti katseensa toinen kulma kysyvästi koholla. Poika, joka oli hänen eteensä pysähtynyt omasi blondit, olkapäille ulottuvat, laineikkaat hiukset, vaaleansiniset silmät ja ylelliset vaatteet. Lisäksi poika oli Yaoa noin kuusi senttiä pidempi. Pojan vaaleansiniset silmät kohtasivat kullanruskeiden katseen, jolloin tuon kasvoille levisi ylimielinen hymy. Yao ei muistanut toisen nimeä, mutta ei se häntä edes paljoa kiinnostanut.

"Harvoin täällä näkee ihmisiä yksikseen istuskelemassa, maailma on kuitenkin mullistunut", pojan ääni oli jo niin ärsyttävä, ettei Yao edes paljoa tuon sanoihin huomiota kiinnittänyt. Poika puhui inhottavalla ranskalaisaksentilla, tuon äänestä kuulsi silkka vastenmielisyys.

Yao pysyi hiljaa tarkkaillen kuitenkin poikaa tarkasti. Hän odotti toisen seuraavaa herjausta, kunhan ranskalaispoika vain keksisi tarpeeksi loukkaavan, inhottavan. Blondi kuitenkin tuntui odottavan kyynelvirtaa tai vähintäänkin itkuista vastalausetta. Kun Yao pysyi hiljaa, poika avasi uudelleen suunsa:

"No onhan se ihan ymmärrettävää, kun kerran kuljet nuhjuisissa vaatteissa. Itse asiassa en lainkaan ihmettele sitä, että olet yksin. Olenpa typerä, olisi pitänyt ajatella asiaa tarkemmin tältä kannalta jo heti", nyt ranskalaispojan ääneen oli sekoittunut selkeää ivaa ja pilkkaa, sama aksentti kuitenkin soi typeränä taustamusiikkina.

Yao puristi toisen kätensä nyrkkiin ja nousi niin nopeasti seisomaan, että blondi poika astui ainakin kaksi askelta taaksepäin. Tosin tuo otti ne kaksi askelta eteenpäin melkeinpä heti. Näiden kahden pojan pituusero oli liiankin huomattava, mistä Yao arveli pojan saavan uuden pilkkaamisen aiheen. Kiinalaispoika ei kuitenkaan vieläkään sanonut mitään, katsoi vain toista suoraa silmiin, tai ainakin yritti saada vaaleansinisten silmien katseen kiinni.

"Oletpa hiljainen ja lyhyt. Veikö kissa kielen? Vai oletko sinä vain niin arka ja säälittävä, ettet uskalla tehdä mitään muuta kuin nousta seisomaan näyttääksesi lyhyen mittasi?" blondi naurahti omalle vitsilleen, hänen naurunsa kuulosti typerältä ja siitä uhkui itserakkautta. Ei olisi ollut ihme, jos joku olisi löytänyt pojan latelemassa kohteliaisuuksia itselleen vessassa peiliä tuijottaen. "No sain taas uuden selityksen sille, miksi olet yksin. Nuhjuiset vaatteet ja jatkuva mykkäkoulu, suosittelen opettelemaan puhumista", ranskalaispoika jatkoi sillä samaisella äänellä millä oli kokoajan puhunutkin.

"Anteeksi nyt vain, mutta kyllä minä puhua osaan. Jos et ole laittanut asiaa merkille, voin nyt valaista mieltäsi sillä; olet itsekin yksin, jos ei oteta huomioon tätä tapaamista", Yao tiuskaisi aika hiljaisella äänellä. Kiinalaispojan ääni oli ehkä aavistuksen korkeampi kuin muilla pojilla, se ei silti ollut yhtä korkea kuin tytöillä.

"Voi kuinka pientä piipitystä, etkö pysty puhumaan yhtään lujempaa? Taisi sinun vanhempasikin puhua tuollaisella piipityksellä lukioiässään, ties vaikka edelleen", taas kerran ranskalaispoika nauroi omalle vitsilleen.

"Pidä sinä vain huoli omista asioistasi! Minä suosittelen, että sinä opettelet pitämään turpasi kiinni ja pitämään huolen omista asioistasi", Yao korotti ääntään huomattavasti. Hänelle tuli suunnaton halu vetää poikaa turpaan. Ennen kuin ranskalaispoika ehti sanoa mitään, oli Yao ehtinyt kohottaa oikean nyrkkinsä ja iskemään sen suoraan tuon nenään. Kuului ikävä runksahdus, kun nyrkki osui blondin nenään. Tuon nenästä alkoi vuotaa verta, mikä tuntui järkyttävän kumpaakin hitusen.

* * *

**A/N: **Siinä oli nyt se ensimmäinen luku. Pahoittelen todella paljon sen lyhyyttä. Seuraava luku ilmestyy sitten, kun on tullut lukioita.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Päätin nyt kuitenkin laittaa tänne heti nämä kolme ensimmäistä lukua :).

* * *

**Toinen luku - Uusi tulokas**

Hetken he molemmat vain seisoivat siinä paikoillaan tuijottaen toisiaan. Yao tuntui olevan vielä enemmän järkyttynyt turpaan lyönnistä kuin iskun vastaanottaja. Tosin ei hän tuntenut siitä mitään syyllisyyttä. Tuolla ranskalaisella pojalla oli varmasti perhettä ja ystäviä, Yaon katse harhaili toisen hienoissa vaatteissa. Blondi tuntui vaistoavan kiinalaispojan tuijotuksen, koska pyyhkäisi nenästään valuneen veren kämmen syrjäänsä ennen kuin asteli tiehensä nokkavan näköisenä.

Yao käänsi, katseensa takasin omiin käsiinsä. Hän kyykistyi nostamaan historian kirjansa, vihkonsa, kynänsä ja kuminsa käsiinsä viedäkseen ne takaisin koulukaappiinsa. Kiinalaispoika lähti kävelemään vastakkaiseen suuntaan kuin blondi, kohti omaa kaappiaan, välittämättä muutamien silmäparien ahdistavasta tuijotuksesta ja kuiskutuksesta. Yao ei ollut melkeinpä koskaan lyönyt ketään, saati sitten edes vaihtanut muutamaa, vähäistä sanaa jonkun kanssa. Jos totta puhutaan, hän oli nauttinut tuosta niinkin lyhyestä ja pilkkaavasta keskustelusta täysin siemauksin. Oli ollut jotenkin kauhean virkistävää puhua jonkun muunkin kanssa kuin opettajan jälki-istunnossa tai jossain muussa puhuttelussa. Yao ei nimittäin harrastanut yksinpuhumista niin kuin jotkut toiset yksinäiset ihmiset tekivät.

Päästyään koulu kaapilleen, Yao käänsi oikeasta taskustaan kaivettua avainta lukossa saadakseen oven auki. Poika tunki kirjansa vihkoineen kaapin sisällä olevan koululaukkunsa sisään jättäen kuitenkin käsiinsä kynänsä ja kuminsa. Oikeastaan hän tunki ne housujensa taskuihin. Seuraava tunti olisi matikkaa, joten Yao otti vielä vaihtokaupaksi matikankirjansa käteensä. Pian hänelle tulisi kiire tunnille. Hän sulki kaappinsa ja tunki sitten avaimen takaisin farkkujensa taskuun.

Yao lähti kävelemään kohti matikan luokkaa. Hän sipaisi yhden hiuslenkistä karanneen hiuskiehkuran takaisin korvansa taakse. Poika pysähtyi matikan luokan edessä, jonka ovi oli auki. Yao astui luokkaan sisään muutaman oppilaan perässä ja tervehti luokan edessä seisovaa naisopettajaa hiljaisella äänellä, olihan se kohteliasta. Hän oli valloittanut taas paikkansa aivan luokan perältä. Kiinalaispoika istahti tuolilleen, laski matikankirjansa pöydälle ja suuntasi katseensa luokan eteen niin kuin kaikki muutkin. Matikantunti sujui vallan tavallisesti; opettaja selitti matemaattisista kaavoista ja oppilaat raapustivat laskuja vihkoihinsa. Aina välillä opettaja kysyi kysymyksiä, joihin vain harvat osasivat vastata oikein.

Matikantunnin jälkeen Yao suuntasi askelensa kohti lukion ruokalaa. Hän astui ruokalan pariovista sisään, ruokala oli jo melkein täynnä. Poika otti käsiinsä tarjottimen ja asetti sen päälle lautasen. Lukion ruoka ei ollut koskaan mitään hääppöistä, itse asiassa Yao ei ollut koskaan pitänyt siitä. Saatuaan lautaselleen epämääräistä mössöä, kiinalaispoika puikkelehti tarjottimineen pöytien välissä. Oli vaikeaa löytää täysin tyhjä pöytä, edes sellainen, jossa istuisi vain joku yksin. Hetken kiertelyn tuloksesta Yao löysi itselleen tyhjän nurkkapöydän, jonne istuutui. Hän istui mielellään yksin, ei sillä, että hän olisi jotenkin nauttinut siitä. Pojan olisi nimittäin aivan turha yrittää tunkea toisten seuraan, sillä toiset pöydässä istujat vain lähtisivät nopeasti pois tai vetäytyisivät mahdollisimman kauas hänestä. Ei hän ollut vaivaantunut edes yrittämään kuin kerran hiukan nuorempana.

Yao tökki ruokaansa haarukallaan. Se näytti roskakorista kaivetulta jätteeltä, joka oli värjätty keltaisella elintarvikevärillä. Oikeastaan ruoka muistutti enemmän jonkun puoliksi sulanutta oksennusta. Se oli limaista ja ällöttävää. Yao työnsi tarjottimen vastenmielisyyttä uhkuva ilme kasvoillaan kauemmas itsestään. Melkeinpä kaikilla muilla oli omat eväät mukana, mutta eihän hentorakenteinen kiinalaispoika löytänyt mistään talonsa pölyisestä nurkasta lainkaan rahaa, jolla niitä ostaa. Niillä lopuilla, joilla oli tarjottimellaan kouluruokaa Yaon tapaan, tuijottivat sitä inhoten tai yrittivät jotenkin saada sitä kurkustaan alas. Ei Yaolla kuitenkaan niin huono rahatilanne ollut, että hänen olisi ollut pakko ahtaa lukiossa tarjottavaa ruokaa suuhunsa niin paljon kuin vain pystyi, tosin ei hänen tilanteessaan ollut mitään kehuttavaakaan.

Tylsyyttään Yao kaivoi koululaukustaan – hän oli päättänyt raahata sitä mukanaan, koska ei jaksanut kokoaikaa rampata kaapeilla – historiankirjansa. Hän avasi sen aivan sattumanvaraisesta kohdasta. Sivu, jonka hän oli aukaissut, käsitteli ensimmäistä maailmansotaa. Yao päätti, että ei aiheen kertaamisesta voinut olla mitään haittaakaan, eihän hän ollut keskittynyt lainkaan tämän päivän historiantunnilla. Kullanruskeiden silmien katse liikkui tekstin riviltä riville hitaasti, poika ei ollut mikään maailman nopein saati sitten innokkain lukija.

Ruokalan ovet pamahtivat auki yllättäen sellaisella voimalla, että kaikki - paitsi Yao - nostivat katseensa kohti äänen lähtösuuntaa. Innostunutta, yllättynyttä ja paheksuvaa supinaa kuului ympäri ruokalaa. Tyttöjen suista karkasi haltioituneita huokaisuja, mikä sai osan poikaystävät mulkoilemaan heitä paheksuvasti. Lopulta Yao pamautti kirjansa kiinni ja nosti kullanruskeiden silmiensä katseen myös ruokalan punaisten ovien suuntaan. Ovensuussa seisoi pitkä, harteikas poika jonka violettien silmien katse harhaili ruokalan lukuisissa silmäpareissa. Lopulta noiden uusien silmien ahne katse tavoitti kullanruskeiden silmien tuijotuksen.

~Ivanin näkökulma ~

Valkoinen limusiini kaarsi hääppöisen lukion pihaan. Kuskin ovesta astui ulos smokkiin pukeutunut mies, jonka mustat hiukset oli sliipattu geelille. Kuski asteli avaamaan limusiinin oven sen matkustajalle, joka tuijotti uutta lukiotaan tummennetun ikkunan läpi. Ovesta astui ulos nuori lukioikäinen poika, jolla oli violetit silmät ja vaaleat, siistit hiukset. Poika oli pitkä ja harteikas, hänellä oli yllään kalliit vaatteet joihin harvoilla olisi varaa. Tuo jäi seisomaan paikoilleen tuijottaen arvostelevasti lukiota.

Limusiinin kuski mutisi jotain hiljaa violetti silmäiselle pojalle ennen kuin meni takaisin kuskin paikalle istumaan. Pian valkoinen, hulppea ajoneuvo oli kadonnut lukion asfalttipihalta. Poika lähti kävelemään – oikeastaan harppomaan – pitkin, raskain askelin kohti pariovia, joista pääsisi sisälle lukioon. Päästyään oville poika riuhtaisi ne auki, jolloin hänen eteensä avartui sotkuinen lukion käytävä. Harteikas poika oli ollut monessa lukiossa, tämä oli hänen kymmenes lukionsa. Hän viipyi jokaisessa vain hetken ja joutui taas kerran toteamaan, että ei tämäkään lukio eronnut mitenkään niistä edellisistä; sotkuiset käytävät, huonokuntoiset penkit ja sinisiksi maalatut kaapit. Poika oli myös varma siitä, että kaikki lukion oppilaatkin olivat samanlaisia ärsytyksiä.

Kellon ajasta ja tyhjistä käytävistä violetti silmäinen poika päätteli olevan jonkinlainen ruokatunti. Ainakin viimeisimmässä lukiossa ruokatunti oli ollut näihin aikoihin. Poika lähti kävelemään kohti ruokalaa mustalla präntätyn kuluneen "ruokala" tekstin opastuksella, jonka perään oli piirretty epämääräinen nuoli, joka osoitti käytävien risteyksessä oikealle. Pian poika olikin jo saapunut ruokalan punaisiksi maalatuille parioville, jotka hän reväytti auki luoden mahdollisimman vaikuttavan esikuvan.

Ensiksi violetit silmät kohtasivat vain lukuisat kiinnostuneet silmäparit, jotka tuijottivat häntä kiinnostuneina. Hetken kuluttua violetit silmät kohtasivat kullanruskeiden silmien kateellisen katseen, jolloin uusi poika tiesi, että halusi nämä viehättävät silmät omistavan kiinalaispojan itselleen, keinolla millä hyvänsä.


	3. Chapter 3

**Kolmas luku - "Olet vain ****_niin_**** ärsyttävä"**

Violetti silmäinen poika lähti kävelemään Yaoa kohti pitkin askelin muiden kiinnostuneista katseista huolimatta. Mitä lähemmäs poika tuli, sitä pienemmäksi kiinalaispoika tunsi itsensä, olihan hän valtavan lyhyt ja tuo toinen oli niin valtavan pitkä. Yao sadatteli omalla äidinkielellään, kun tuo uusi poika pysähtyi hänen eteensä kasvoillaan kovettunut hymy. Hymy ei ollut sellainen suloisen pehmeä kuin yleensä, se oli väkinäinen ja muovailuvahamainen. Itse asiassa kiinalaispojasta näytti, että violetti silmäisen pojan kasvot olisivat muotoiltu savesta ja jostakin muusta vastaavasta.

"Saanko istua tähän? Tämä on ainoa tyhjä paikka", pojan puheesta älysi heti, että tuo oli venäläinen. Tuon äänensävy oli vaativa, mutta silti pehmeä. Tosin kysymys oli mitä typerin, koska melkein kaikkien pöytien tytöt olivat raivanneet tilaa harteikkaalle venäläispojalle.

"Kai…" Yao vastasi hiljaa, hän ei viitsinyt alkaa väittämään vastaan, sillä toinen hakkaisi hänet maan alle aivan liian helposti. Tilaa raivanneet tytöt näyttivät pettyneiltä, kun venäläispoika istahti häntä vastapäätä pitäen katseensa visusti Yaossa.

"Cпасибо", venäläispoika kiitti omalla äidinkielellään väläyttäen pienen hymyn, joka ei enää näyttänyt niin väkinäisen muovailuvahamaiselta. "Nimeni on Ivan Braginski", poika esittäytyi äänessään hiven mahtipontisuutta kuin tehdäkseen siten vaikutuksen koko lukioon yhdellä kerralla.

Vaikka olisi ollut kohteliasta esittäytyä, Yao ei sanonut sanaakaan vaan esitti syövänsä lukiossa tarjottavaa ällöttävää ruokaa. Oikeasti hän vain kosketti hiukan kielensä päällä ruokaa todetakseen sen maistuvan vielä pahemmalta kuin näyttävän. Yao laski haarukkansa takaisin lautaselle luovuttuaan toivosta saada edes vähän ruokaa alas kurkustaan. Hän tunsi olonsa erittäin kiusaantuneeksi, koska tunsi kahden violetin silmäparin tarkkaavaisen tuijotuksen. Kiinalaispoika kuitenkin piti omien silmiensä katseen itsepintaisesti lautasellaan koreilevalla pikkuisella ruokakasalla. Hänestä tuntui, että koko ruokala tuijotti heitä, vaikka pettyneet tytöt olivatkin jo luopuneet aatteistaan saada tuo Ivaniksi kutsuttu poika pöytäänsä istumaan.

"Etkö sinä esittäydy? On epäkohteliasta olla esittäytymättä, jos toinen kertoo nimensä", Ivan rikkoi lyhyen heidän välisen hiljaisuuden. Hänen äänessään oli häivä halveksuntaa, mikä ärsytti Yaoa aika paljonkin. Mitä ihmettä tuo poika edes halusi hänestä, kun olisi voinut mennä istumaan ihan mihin tahansa pöytään. Kaiken lisäksi oikeastaan jokaiseen muuhun pöytään Ivania oli oikein haluttu. Yao piti katseensa edelleen itsepintaisesti ruuassaan, johon hänellä ei ollut enää aikomustakaan koskea. Hän oli päättänyt pysyä hiljaa, mutta violettisilmän jatkuva tuijotus alkoi ottaa aivan oikeasti hermoille.

"Yao Wang", Yao mutisi oman nimensä hiljaa vastaukseksi lautastaan katsoen, sadatellen kuitenkin heti perään omalla äidinkielellään sitä, ettei ollut pystynyt pitämään suutansa kiinni yhtään kauempaa. Ivan kohotti kulmiaan toisen sadatellessa, koska ei ymmärtänyt sanaakaan mandariini kiinaa. Yao kuitenkin hiljeni pian, mikä ihme ja kumma sai venäläisen koko olemuksen jotenkin rentoutumaan.

"No ei se _niin_ vaikeaa ollutkaan", Ivan totesi olkiaan kohauttaen. Hän yritti saada katsekontaktin toiseen poikaan, joka ei vieläkään osoittanut halua nostaa katsettaan niinkin kiinnostavasta asiasta kuin lautanen. Venäläinen varmaan pian ottaisi katsekontaktin Yaoon vaikka väkisinkin. Niin kiinnostunut hän tuntui toisesta olevan, mikä tietenkin ihmetytti kiinalaispoikaa syvästi, eihän kukaan, ei kukaan, ollut koskaan tullut juttelemaan hänelle, oikeasti juttelemaan.

Tämän toteamuksen jälkeen kumpikin pysyi hiljaa. Yao ei ollut vieläkään nostanut katsettaan ylös Ivaniin, joka sitä niin kovasti tuntui toivovan. Lopulta hän ei enää kestänyt sitä viileää tuijotusta ja nosti katseensa violetteihin silmiin. Niissä loisti ahne katse, johon sekoittui lusikallinen tyytyväisyyttä, kun toinen oli vihdoinkin uskaltautunut nostamaan katseensa. Yao ei kuitenkaan jäänyt tuijottelemaan siihen pitkäksi aikaa vaan tarttui historian kirjaansa, heilautti koululaukkunsa olalleen ja tunki sitten kirjan sen uumeniin. Hän nosti tarjottimen käsiinsä ja lähti viemään sitä pois. Saatuaan tarjottimen pois käsistään, Yao suuntasi askeleensa pois ruokalasta käytävälle, jonne oli tuppaantunut paljon oppilaita. Suurin osa heistä puhui lukion uudesta oppilaasta, joka oli saapunut sinne kesken vuoden ja kaiken lisäksi kesken koulupäivän. Yaon mielestä se oli ollut vain typerä yritys kerätä huomiota oppilailta, tosin melkeinpä kaikkien – etenkin tyttöjen – keskuudessa se oli onnistunut.

Yao lähti kävelemään kohti matematiikan luokkaa, heillä oli nimittäin heti ruokailun perään toinen tunti tätä kyseistä ainetta. Hän todella toivoi, että Ivan olisi hänen kanssaan eri vuosikurssilla tai edes jättäisi hänet rauhaan. Jos totta puhutaan, Yao oli enemmänkin järkyttynyt kuin vihainen siitä, että joku oli tullut puhumaan hänelle. Tosin ei poika silti halunnut pakko tutustua keneenkään, varsinkaan tuohon omituiseen venäläiseen, joka tuntui tunkevan seuraan keinolla millä hyvänsä. Yao oli jo leimannut Ivanin, ei niin toivotuksi ihmiseksi, vaikka he eivät olleetkaan paljoa puhuneet. Hän ei ehtinyt kuitenkaan kauaa mietiskellä asioita enempää, kun kuulikin jo lähestyvät, raskaat askelet, jotka epäilemättä kuuluivat lukion uudelle violettisilmälle. Pian Yaon tunsikin vahvan käden olkapäällään, minkä takia kiinalaispojan kasvoille levisi hetkeksi, jonkin lainen ei näin-ilme. Taas kerran muutama omalla äidinkielellä lausuttu ruma sana karkasi Yaon huulien välistä, kun hän riuhtaisi itsensä irti loppujen lopuksi yllättävän löysästä otteesta. Hän kääntyi katsomaan Ivania silmiin, tajuten vasta sitten kuinka huima heidän pituuseronsa oli. Yao tunsi itsensä hyvin pieneksi ja avuttomaksi siinä itseään melkeinpä yksitoista senttiä pidempää poikaa tuijotellessaan.

"Mitä?!" hän tiuskaisi epäkohteliaaseen äänensävyyn, joka ei tuntunut ihmetyttävän ollenkaan venäläistä, enemmänkin huvittavan. Nyt Ivanin käytös alkoi ärsyttää Yaoa entisestään.

"Ajattelin vain kysyä missä on matematiikan luokka, kun sitä kuulemma on seuraavaksi, ainakin minulla", Ivan kysyi yllättävän viattomalla äänellä, mutta Yaosta silti tuntui, että hän yritti kysyä samalla jotain muuta tai sitten vain pitää hauskaa toisen kustannuksella.

"No enpä kuule tiedä, kysy joltakin muulta", Yao töksäytti ja kääntyi lähteäkseen pois siitä tilanteesta, mutta tunsi taas käden olkapäällään. Hän kääntyi takaisin violettisilmään päin kummatkin kulmat koholla. "No?!" poika kysyi, jostakin kumman syystä hänen teki mieli kuristaa toinen hengiltä mitä pikimmiten ja mahdollisimman kivuliaasti. Yao ei itsekkään tiennyt miksi, mutta sellainen tunne oli vain vallannut hänet kokonaan, päästä varpaisiin.

"Kyllä sinä tiedät, höpsö", Ivanin puhetyyli alkoi jo raivostuttaa kiinalaispoikaa. Hän puhui sellaiseen tyyliin kuin he olisivat tunteneet jo monta pitkää vuotta, ehkä jopa siihen tyylin kuin he olisivat seurustelleet, mutta suhde oli mennyt ja nyt he sitten koettivat parannella välejään tyhmillä puheillaan. Silti Ivan oli oikeassa, tietenkin Yao tiesi missä matikanluokka oli, olihan hän ollut lukiossa sen ensimmäiseltä lukiovuodeltaan asti.

"No minä näytän sinulle missä se saamarin luokka on, jos pidät turpasi kiinni etkä enää jatkossa tule kysymään minulta mitään", lyhyempi vastasi nyökäyttäen päällään eteenpäin. Hän roikotti koululaukkuaan oikeassa kädessään kuin se olisi ollut hyvin painavakin. Yao lähti kävelemään kohti matematiikan luokkaa, Ivan perässään harppoen suunnattoman tyytyväisenä itseensä.

Koko päivän Ivan seurasi Yaoa kaikkialle kuin koira isäntäänsä. Tämä ei ollut ilahduttanut lainkaan kiinalaispoikaa, joka oli monet kerrat yrittänyt karistaa harteikkaan venäläisen pois kannoiltaan. Vielä lisäksi ulkona oli alkanut satamaan kaatamalla. Sadepisarat piiskasivat ikkunoita, lukion peltikattoa ja seiniä. Sade oli osunut vielä useimpien lukiopäivän päätteeksi, myös Yaon kohdalla, samoin Ivanin. Tämä siis merkitsi Yaolle pitkää kävelymatkaa rankkasateessa ilman sateen varjoa tai edes vedenpitävää takkia. Useimmat soittivat vanhemmilleen, että heidän tulisi hakea heidät kotiin, toiset taas menivät yhdessä bussia pysäkille odottamaan. Ivania odotti kuitenkin pihalla valkoinen, tummennetuilla ikkunoilla varustettu limusiini. Oppilaita oli kerääntynyt toljottamaan tuota niinkin ihmeellistä autoa, liian isoa yhdelle, yksinäiselle, ahneelle ihmiselle.

Yao tuijotti hiukan sivummalta, kun Ivan Braginski asettui istumaan limusiinin takapenkille. Hän seisoi lukion nurkalla molemmat kädet farkkujensa taskuissa. Hän oli jäänyt odottamaan sateen edes pikkuista laantumista, mutta se vain tuntui kokoajan vain lujenevan. Yao antoi kullanruskeiden silmiensä katseen seurata limusiinin kaartamista pois pihasta. Olisihan se varmaan mukavaa päästä lukiopäivän loputtua limusiinin kyydillä kotiin, mutta eikö se olisi hiukan yksinäistä joka päivä istua noin suuressa autossa vain kuskin kanssa. Yao ei ainakaan olisi jaksanut sellaista, kaikenlisäksi se keräsi aivan liian paljon uteliaita katseita. Sade kasteli hänen vaatteitaan, mutta pojan ei vain jotenkin tehnyt mieli lähteä siitä minnekään, vaikka nyt hänelle oli alkanut tulla jo kylmä. Olihan päällään vain farkut ja t-paita, joka oli liimaantunut inhottavasti ihoa vasten. Lukion äsken niin täynnä ollut piha oli tyhjentynyt oppilaista, osa oli lähtenyt kotiin ja osa oli mennyt takaisin sisälle vielä jatkuville tunneilleen, mutta Yao vain seisoi siinä kaatosateeksi yltyneessä kelissä yksin kylmissään. Juuri sillä hetkellä hänen olisi tehnyt mieli omistaa edes joku, joka odottaisi hänen kanssaan sateen laantumista tai edes lähtisi yhdessä kävelemään pois koulusta. Mutta ei, hän oli yksin.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: **Sain vihdoinkin kirjoitettua valmiiksi neljännen luvun. Ei tästäkään tullut mikään kehuttavan pituinen. Yritän kuitenkin kirjoittaa mahdollisimman pitkiä ja kiinnostavia lukuja. Kiitos kommentoijille, teitä on aina hauska saada.

* * *

**Neljäs luku - Seitsemän kuolemansyntiä**

Ivan Braginski omisti lähes kaiken mitä ihminen saattoi toivoa; rahaa, ystäviä, mainetta, ulkonäön ja upean kodin. Hänellä oli varakkaat vanhemmat, jotka kuitenkin olivat melkein kokoajan poissa kotoa. Pojan ystävät eivät kuitenkaan olleet aitoja, he juoksivat hänen perässään vain rahan ja ulkonäön takia. Ivan Braginski tiesi itsekin, että ei omistanut yhtäkään oikeaa ystävää. Hän oli päättänyt hankkia sellaisen keinolla millä hyvänsä, hän tahtoi ystävän, joka ei roikkunut perässä vain maallisten asioiden takia. Ivan halusi kaiken. Hän oli ahne, hänellä oli paljon, mutta sekään ei riittänyt. Pojan vanhemmat yrittivät pitää Ivanin onnellisena, mutta hän halusi vain lisää. Hän ei ollut onnellinen ja luuli tulevansa sellaiseksi omistamalla kaiken. Ivan oli vaihtanut lukiota monia kertoja ja uusimassa hän oli nähnyt pojan, jonka koko olemus veti häntä puoleensa. Hän oli päättänyt saada tuon pojan itselleen keinolla millä hyvänsä.

Pitkä venäläispoika – Ivan Braginski – istui sängyllään hajamielisen näköisenä. Hän tuijotti violeteilla silmillään ulos ikkunasta rankkasateeseen. Pojalla oli toisessa kädessään auringonkukka, jonka oli ottanut yöpöytänsä maljakosta. Ivan nousi ylös sängyltään ja käveli sulkemaan verhot makuuhuoneensa suuren ikkunan edestä. Sitten hän tipautti kukan, takasin lasiseen maljakkoon. Hänen muuten niin kylmää huonettaan koristi sängyn takana olevalle seinälle maalattu auringonkukka. Muuten huone oli synkkä; lattia oli kivinen, kaikki muut seinät olivat maalattu harmaiksi. Huoneen perällä oli korkea, pehmeillä lakanoilla varustettu parisänky ja sen molemmille puolille oli asetettu yöpöytä. Katossa roikkui suurehko valaisin, jonka valo oli silti hyvin himmeä. Ikkunaa vastapäisellä seinällä oli suuri vaatekaappi, johon oli kaiverrettu erilaisia koukeroisia kuvioita. Kaapin oven sisäpuolelle oli kiinnitetty kokovartalopeili.

Huoneessa oli aavemaisen hiljaista. Oikeastaan koko talossa oli hiljaista, sillä Ivanin vanhemmat olivat taas kerran poissa kotoa. Yleensä hän vietti vapaa-aikaansa vallan tylsillä tavoilla kuten vain tuijottamalla ulos tai räpläämällä tavaroitaan. Nyt Ivan oli vain uppoutunut omiin monimutkaisiin ajatuksiinsa yrittäen parhaansa mukaan selvitellä niitä. Hän oli vaihtanut vaatteensa paljon rennompiin kotiin päästyään, mutta nekin olivat merkkituotteita. Aina välillä venäläisen ajatukset harhailivat lukiossa tapaamaansa poikaan, jonka oli päättänyt hankkia itselleen keinolla millä tahansa. Poika näki mielessään ne kullanruskeat silmät, joissa paloi kateellinen katse. Katse, joka veti Ivania aivan liikaa niiden silmien omistajaa kohtaan. Se ei ollut rakkautta. Ivan vain halusi tuon pojan itselleen, jostakin käsittämättömästä syystä. Tuo poika ei edes tuntunut pitävän violettisilmäisestä, saati sitten muista ihmisistä.

Alkoi olla jo myöhä. Itse asiassa oli ilta. Täysikuun heikko valo tunkeutui ohuen ikkunaverhon läpi huoneeseen. Aivan yllättäen Ivan Braginski jäykistyi. Hän ei pystynyt hallitsemaan ruumistaan, mutta silti hallitsi mieltään. Kuitenkin hän tunsi jonkun toisen läsnä olon, jonkun toisen ajatukset sisällään. Hänelle ei ollut koskaan käynyt mitään sellaista. Se sattui. Ivan rysähti lattialle kontilleen. Hän hengitti syvään, ehkä liiankin nopeasti. Kipu oli vallannut hänen joka ikisen sopukkansa. Ivan ei ollut koskaan tuntenut sellaista kipua. Hän ei ollut koskaan kokenut mitään tällaista. Hänestä tuntui siltä, että joku olisi puristanut keuhkoja kasaan, minkä takia hän alkoi haukkoa henkeä kuin henkeä kauan pidättänyt ihminen. Ivanin silmien takana paloivat liekit. Hänen ihoonsa alkoi ilmesty mustaa tekstiä. Jokainen teksti oli kirjoitettu eri kielellä. Ne olivat kuin tatuointeja. Teksteissä luki kaikkea tämän tapaista: "minä haluan sen", "tahdon lisää" ja "liian vähän". Tekstit peittivät hänen koko muuta kehoaan paitsi kasvoja. Ne alkoivat korvien takaa. Ivan rysähti makaamaan mahalleen kun kädet alkoivat täristä kauttaaltaan. Jos vain mahdollista, Ivanin kasvot olivat muuttuneet entistäkin komeammiksi. Hänen vanhat vaatteensa repeytyivät ja niiden alta paljastuivat ylelliset, uudet vaatteet: punainen, pitkä takki, joka oli koristeltu valkoisella turkilla, kalliit, kiillotetut kengät, mustat housut ja röyhelöinen paita.

Kipu lievitti hiukan, mutta paloi edelleen tuskallisena. Jonkun toisen mieli yritti syrjäyttää Ivanin oman, mutta hänen mielensä taisteli alitajuisena vastaan. Aivan yllättäen Ivanin silmissä sumeni aivan kokonaan. Hetken kuluttua hän kuitenkin näki edessään sängyllä makaavan pojan, jos näkyä pystyi pojaksi kutsumaan. Tällä oli pitkät, sysimustat siivet, jotka olivat kuin korpin sulista tehdyt. Ne yltivät pään yläpuolelta hiukan kantapäitä ylemmäs. Poika näytti nukkuvan, mutta pian tämän silmät rävähtivät auki. Silmät olivat vihreät, kirkkaan vihreät. Ne kiiluivat pimeässä pelottavina. Silmien aukenemisesta huolimatta tuo makasi paikoillaan kuin nukkuva. Pojan kynnet olivat tavallista pidemmät ja halkeilleet. Tuolla oli yllään repaleinen musta asu. Pojan iho oli melkeinpä yhtä valkea kuin lakana.

Huone vaihtui taas. Tuolilla istui poika, jolla oli vaaleat, lainehtivat hiukset, jotka oli sidottu kiinni niskaa silkkinauhalla. Pojan silmät olivat kokonaan mustat, niistä ei erottanut edes pupillia. Tuon vaatteina toimi punainen, kulahtanut kauluspaita ja valkoiset, pitkät housut.

Ja taas uusi huone. Ikkunan edessä seisoi taas kerran vaaleahiuksinen poika. Poika piti käsiään selkänsä takia. Vasemman käden katkaistun ranteen kohdalta tippui edelleen verta. Pojan iho oli täynnä arpia; jotkut olivat pitkiä ja edelleen verisiä, kun taas toiset olivat valkeiksi haalenneita. Tuolla oli päällään musta smokki, jonka hihat olivat revenneet hiukan kyynärpäiden yläpuolelta. Poika piti päätään ylpeästi pystyssä ja katsoi ulos tunteettomilla silmillään.

Näkymä vaihtui taas, tällä kertaa aivan erilaiseksi. Todella lihava poika istui lattialla ja tuijotti tyhjin silmin eteensä. Tuon sormet olivat veren tahrimat. Poika hymyili hullun lailla. Hymy paljasti pojan yliluonnollisen terävät, kiiltelevät hampaat. Pojan vaatteet olivat kuin herttualla; röyhelöinen kauluspaita, mustat housut ja samettinen, tummansininen takki, josta oli irronnut muutama nappi. Pojan vaaleanruskeat hiukset roikkuivat sekaisesti ympäriinsä.

Näkymä vaihtui viidennen kerran. Keskellä sotkuisen olohuoneen kylmää lattiaa makasi selällään ruskeahiuksinen mies, aivan liikkumatta. Miehen silmät olivat auki, ne tuijottivat tyhjyyteen sumuisen harmaina. Tuon ylle oli puettu harmaat, repaleiset vaatteet. Miehen koko keho oli sotkeentunut likaan ja sieltä täältä saattoi erottaa pieniä veritahroja. Näytti siltä kuin mies tuskin hengitti. Tuon rintakehä liikkui huomattavan hitaasti.

Huoneiden näkymät olivat käyneet aina vain lyhyemmiksi, mutta siitä huolimatta huone vaihtui taas. Huoneen keskellä olevalla verenpunaisella matolla seisoi mies. Tuo puristi verisessä kädessään pitkää puukkoa. Miehellä oli yllään musta, reippaasti yli jalkojen ylettyvä kaapu. Tuon kasvot, kädet ja kaula olivat veren peitossa. Mustasta kaavusta saattoi erottaa tummenneita läikkiä sieltä täältä, etenkin kyljen kohdalta. Miehen päätä peitti suurimmaksi osaksi musta huppu, mutta sen varjoista saattoi silti erottaa punaisina kiiluvat silmät.

Ivan Braginski heräsi siihen, kun hänen huoneensa oveen koputettiin. Hän nousi istumaan sängylleen. Siinä samassa hän muisti eilisillan; näyt ja muodonmuutoksen. Ivan nousi sängyltään ja käveli vaatekaapilleen. Hän riuhtaisi sen oven auki ja tarkkaili sitten itseään sen peilistä. Poika huokaisi helpotuksesta, kun tajusi ettei hänen yllään ollut enää sitä turkista eikä ihoa kiertänyt tatuoinnit. Ivan otti kaapista samat vaatteet, joita oli eilen lukiossa pitänyt. Hän vaihtoi ne nopeasti päälleen ja meni sitten avaamaan huoneensa raskaan puuoven.

"Mitä?" Ivan kysyi nokkavasti oven toisella puolella seisovalta limusiinin kuljettajalta, joka oli pukeutunut mustaan pukuun ja valkoiseen solmioon.

"Kyytisi lähtee aivan pian", kuljettaja vastasi hienostoon sopivalla äänellä.

"Tulen pian", Ivan mutisi ja pamautti oven miehen edestä kiinni.

Ivan nappasi maasta koululaukkunsa, jossa kaikki kirjat jo valmiiksi olivatkin. Sitten poika astui ulos huoneestaan. Hän suuntasi pitkät, raskaat askeleensa kohti portaikkoa. Ivan käveli ne alas ja saapui sitten niiden alapäässä sijaitsevaan suureen olohuoneeseen. Olohuoneen lattialle oli levitetty suuri karhuntalja. Sen päälle oli asetettu valkoinen, pyöreä pöytä. Olohuoneessa oli suuri sohva ja kaksi muhkeaa nojatuolia, jotka houkuttelivat istujia. Ivan kuitenkin käveli suorinta tietä eteiseen, jonka ovella kuski jo odottikin häntä. Tuo avasi venäläispojalle ulko-oven ja odotti, että Ivan astuisi ennen häntä ulos. Kun Ivan oli astunut ulos, kuskikin astui ulos sulkien oven perässään.

Kuski lähti kävelemään Ivan perässään limusiinille, joka odotti suurena ja mahtavana pihassa. Tuo avasi takaoven Ivanille ja odotti, että hän asettuisi istumaan ennen kuin sulkisi oven. Kun Ivan oli istunut paikoilleen, kuski pamautti oven kiinni ja asettui itse kuskin paikalle. Pian limusiini kaarsi pois pihasta autotielle.

Pian limusiini pysähtyi lukion eteen, jonka piha oli täynnä oppilaita. Ivan astui ulos limusiinin ovesta saaden violettien silmiensä näköpiiriin taas kerran ne kullanruskeat silmät.

* * *

**A/N:** Siinä se luku sitten oli. Arvaatteko keitä synnit olivat?


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Kiitos kaikille kommenteista :). Tässä nyt on viides luku, josta tuli ehkä aavistuksen pidempi kuin edellisistä luvuista. En lupaa jatkoa enään tälle viikolle, koska viikonloppuna ei ole mitään mahdollisuutta päästä kirjoittelemaan. En kerro teille vielä syntejä, mutta kerron keitä edellisen luvun näkyjen hahmot olivat.

Ensimmäinen oli Yao, toinen oli Francis, kolmas oli Arthur, neljäs oli Alfred, viides oli Heracles ja kuudes Sadik.

* * *

**Viides luku - Ei-niin-ihana jälki-istunto**

"Ole hyvä ja jätä minut rauhaan!"

"Miksi välttelet minua?"

"Ole hiljaa ja seuraa jota kuta muuta, jos se sinulle noin suuri pakkomielle on!"

Yao oli kääntynyt katsomaan pitkää venäläispoikaa, joka oli seurannut häntä kaikkialle luokkahuoneista käytävien pölyisimpiin nurkkiin. Kello oli noin kaksi, joten heillä oli hyppytunti, joka tosin kestäisi enää reilut kymmenen minuuttia. Seuraavaksi olisi historiaa, ainetta jota Yao vihasi melkein yhtä paljon kuin tuota lukion uutta poikaa, Ivan Braginskia. Käytävä, jolla Yao ja Ivan seisoivat, ei ollut heidän lisäkseen ketään. Se oli sinänsä onni, sillä muuten seuraavat kolme päivää lukion tytöt olisivat juorunneet sanaharakasta "täydellisen ja luonnonoikun" välillä.

"Noniin, voisitko lopettaa minun seuraamiseni? Osaat itsekin mennä historian luokkaan", Yao naksautti kieltään toisen lauseen sanottuaan, kääntyi ympäri ja lähti kävelemään samaan suuntaan josta oli äsken tullut. Hän roikotti toisessa kädessään painavaa koululaukkuaan. Poika ei ehtinyt kuitenkaan ottaa kahta askelta enempää, kun vahva käsi pysäytti hänet, taas kerran. "Mitä?!" Yao kääntyi taas ympäri, takaisin Ivaniin päin, joka oli kätensä toisen olalle asettanut. Tällä kertaa kiinalaispoika huusi, oikeasti huusi ja hän oli varma, että muutkin kuulivat sen monien käytävien päähän.

"Kerroppa ensin, Yao, miksi et tahdo olla minun kanssani?" Ivan kysyi niin vilpittömän viattomalla äänellä, että toisen olisi tehnyt mieli lyödä venäläistä.

"No jaksaisitko itse sitä, että sinua sata kertaa pidempi seuraa kaikkialle minne menet?!" Yao äyskähti vastaukseksi, hän mainitsi ensimmäistä heidän kahden pituuseronsa. Ivan ei tuntunut ottavan tätä vastausta kuuleviin korviinsa, sillä hän vain hymyili ja päästi irti Yaon olkapäästä.

Lyhyempi mulkaisi vain pidempää vihaisena ja kääntyi sitten – taas kerran, tosin ilman estoja – ympäri. Yao lähti kävelemään verkkain askelin kohti historian luokkaa, joka sijaitsisi toisessa kerroksessa. Enää olisi vain viisi minuuttia tunnin alkuun ja Yao kuunteli mielellään mitä tahansa muuta kuin Adnanin huutamista myöhästymisestä. Ilokseen ja lieväksi hämmästyksekseen poika ei kuullut takaansa lainkaan askelia. Kun hän vilkaisi taakseen, ei Ivania näkynyt missään. Huokaisu lipesi varmaan sadatta kertaa Yaon kapeiden huulien välistä sen päivän aikana. Vihdoinkin, kun hän oli päässyt venäläisestä eroon edes hetkeksi, Yao tunsi yksinäisyyden painavan päätä entistä alemmas. Tosin heti jouduttuaan takaisin Ivanin seuraan, hän haluisi heti eroon toisesta.

Näissä monimutkaisissa ajatuksissa Yao pysähtyi historian luokan eteen. Hän oli kerrankin ajoissa, vaikka aikaa oli kulunut mukavasti Ivanin kanssa kilpaa huutaessa. Juuri kun kiinalainen oli koputtamassa suljettuun oveen, hän tajusi jättäneensä historiankirjansa kaappiinsa. Yao alkoi sadatella omalla äidinkielellään ja lähti puolijuoksua takaisin portaikkoon. Siinä samalla portaita alaspäin edetessään Yao sitoi hiuksensa kiinni. Poika kirosi päänsä sisällä typeryyttään, tietenkin hän oli unohtanut juuri historian kirjan kaappiinsa, kun oli kerrankin ajoissa. Tästä Yao tietenkin päätti syyttää Ivania, joka oli häntä niin kovasti viivyttänyt. Jos totta puhutaan, kiinalaispoikaa ei edes kiinnostanut myöhästyisikö hän joltakin tunnilta vai ei. Hän ei vain jaksanut juuri sillä hetkellä kuunnella huutamista.

Yao pysähtyi kaappinsa eteen, työnsi siihen lukkoon sopivan pienen avaimen ja riuhtaisi oven sitten auki. Hän otti sieltä historiankirjansa ja sulki sitten kaapin. Kello oli – yllättävää kyllä – jo viittä yli kaksi. Kirosanoja valui taas leijumaan ilmaan, tosin ei tällä kertaa hänen omalla äidinkielellään. Yaon olisi tehnyt todella kovasti mieli vain jäädä lorvimaan käytävälle, mutta päätti silti lähteä takaisin historian luokkaa kohti. Yao kiiruhti portaat ylös. Hän hidasti askeleensa kävelyksi ja koputti luokan oveen sen eteen päästyään. Kesti hetki ennen kuin kukaan tuli sitä avaamaan. Lopulta Adnan räväytti oven auki mulkoillen vihaisena sen toisella puolella seisovaa Yaoa.

"Myöhässä! Myöhässä taas… Voi hyvä luoja, tule sisään ja hilaa itsesi istumaan paikallesi. Olet onnekas, emme ole ehtineet aloittaa kunnolla", Adnan puhui lujaan ääneen, mutta jätti tällä kertaa huutamisensa vähemmälle. Opettaja harppoi takaisin luokan keskelle Yao perässään. Kullanruskeasilmäinen poika mulkaisi opettajaansa ennen kuin käveli muiden katseista välittämättä luokan perälle. Hänen olisi tehnyt mieli kaivautua maan alle, kun tajusi Ivanin raahautuneen istumaan hänen viereiselleen paikalle. Yao kuitenkin istuutui, koska tunsi monien silmäparien tuijotuksen takaraivossaan. Hän tiputti historiankirjansa pöydälle ja käänsi sitten katseensa tahtomattaan Ivaniin.

"Mitä hittoa sinä siinä teet? Etkö voisi jättää minua oikeasti rauhaan, raahaudu istumaan toiselle puolelle luokkaa, jos haluat olla mieliksi", Yao mutisi hiljaa huuliensa välistä. Aivan kuin hän oli arvannutkin; heti kun Yao oli nähnyt Ivanin uudelleen, hänen olisi tehnyt mieli olla yksin.

"Sinä olet aina yksin, mikä ihme sinulla on sitä vastaan, että joku haluaa olla kanssasi?" Ivan hymyili viattomana. Hän ei tehnyt elettäkään jatkaakseen keskustelua sen enempää saati sitten vaihtaakseen paikkaa jonnekin muualle.

Tämän takia Yaokin antoi asian olla. Ivanin kysymys oli saanut hänet miettimään oikeasti sitä, miksi ei ollut tyytyväinen silloinkaan kun joku tahtoi olla hänen kanssaan. Hän puristi huulensa yhteen, kaivoi kynän laukkunsa pohjalta ja alkoi raapustaa Adnanin valkokankaalle heijastamia muistiinpanoja vihkoonsa. Yaolla oli mennyt kokonaan ohi kaikki mitä, opettaja oli lyhyessä ajassa luokalle kertonut maailmansodista ja sen sellaisesta. Siispä hän ei edes yrittänyt keksiä vastuksia kysymyksiin, joita Adnan luokan edessä oppilaille esitti, saati sitten kuunnella toisten epämääräisiä ja varovaisia vastauksia niihin. Ivan ei näyttänyt myöskään olevan mukana opinnoissa, sillä tuo vain tuijotti eteenpäin mitään näkemättömin silmin.

"Wang, kuunteletko sinä ollenkaan", Adnan kailotti luokan halki keräten yli puolien oppilaiden kiinnostuneet katseet huoneen perälle.

Yao nosti katseensa pulpetin pinnasta jonne sen oli laskenut. Hän ei kuitenkaan katsonut opettajaansa päinkään vaan Ivaniin, joka oli ilmeisesti alkanut esittämään kiinnostunutta. Hetken hän katsoi tuota violettisilmäistä poikaa, mutta siirsi katseensa kuitenkin Adnaniin juro ilme kasvoillaan. Häntä ärsytti, että kaikkien piti nyt katsoa häneen, myös Ivan oli kääntänyt katseensa. "Kuuntelen tietenkin", Yao mutisi hiljaisen poissa olevana, mikä ei tietenkään ollut hänen tarkoituksensa. Taas kerran kateus kolkutti pienellä vasarallaan pojan kalloa, kun hän vilkaisi taas venäläiseen, joka osasi esittää äärettömän hyvin keskittynyttä. Tai sitten Ivan oli vain rikkaana lahjonut Adnanin.

"No kerroppa mitä minä juuri äsken sanoin", Adnan sanoi ilmeisen äkäisenä siitä, että hänen kiinnostavia kertomuksiaan ei kuunneltu.

"Miksi minä sen sinulle kertoisin, etköhän sinä muista mitä olet täällä suustasi laukonut", Yao vastasi yrittäen pitää äänensä mahdollisimman vilpittömän viattomana, samanlaisena kuin Ivan hänelle puhuessaan. Tosin kiinalainen ei onnistunut siinä erityisen hyvin, koska sanojen välistä loisti selkeä pilkka ja viisastelu.

"Et puhu opettajallesi noin! Voi tätä nykynuorisoa", Adnan näytti siltä kuin voisi minä hetkenä hyvänsä menettää itsekurinsa ja sännätä luokan perälle ja kuristaa Yaon hengiltä.

"Kannattaisiko itsekin opetella se kielenkäyttö?" Yao kohotti toista kulmaansa mukamas hyvin kiinnostuneen kysyvästi. Huomaamattaan hän oli puristanut toisen kätensä nyrkkiin. Hän tunsi entistä vahvemmin jonkun toisen olennon koputuksen päänsä sisällä, kun katseli muita kullanruskeilla, uskomattoman viattomilla silmillään.

"Kerjäätkö oikein jälki-istuntoa? Ensin myöhästyt tunnilta ja sitten alat viisastelemaan. Riittikö jo? Haluatko vielä jatkaa ja kerjätä lisää huomiota?!" Adnanin valmiiksi lyhyt pinna oli varmaan lyhentynyt yli puolet tämän lyhyen sanaharakan aikana.

"Taidanpa kuule kerjätä. Mistä sitä ikinä tietää? Minun puolestani tätä koko keskustelua ei olisi tarvinnut aloittaa, mutta sinusta tämä taisi olla ihan pakollinen?" kiinalaispoika avasi kätensä nyrkistä, käänsi katseensa pois opettajastaan ja alkoi mukamas kirjoittaa keskenjääneitä muistiinpanojaan loppuun.

"Vai sillä lailla. Saat luvan jäädä jälki-istuntoon tänne minun luokkaani päiväsi loputtua. Minä pidän kyllä huolen siitä, että sinä tulet sinne ja köytän vaikka ruipelot kätesi tuoliin jos et oma-aloitteisesti suostu jäämään. Mutta mennäänpäs takaisin asiaan…" Adnanin sanat saivat muutaman pojan naurahtamaan ivallisesti luokassa. Oppilaiden päät kääntyivät muutama kerrallaan takaisin luokan etuosaan. Adnan ei ollut mikään ihanteellisin opettaja, ainakaan siinä suhteessa, että kailotti koko luokalle määräämänsä rangaistukset.

Koko loppu tunti sujuikin sitten aivan normaalisti. Kellon lyödessä viisitoista yli kolme kaikki nousivat ylös paikoiltaan ja riensivät ulos luokasta. Yao ja Ivan seurasivat jälkijunassa, Adnanin mulkoillessa tapansa mukaan oppilaidensa perään ruskeilla, vihaa loistavilla silmillään.

Suurin osa lukion oppilaista oli lähtenyt jo kotiinsa, toisilla jatkui tunnit vielä tunnin tai kaksi. Yao taas suuntasi askeleensa taas kerran kohti historian luokkaa, jossa joutuisi kököttämään kuin patsas ainakin tunnin seuranaan vain opettajansa Adnan. Kiinalainen olisi mielellään istunut koko seuraavan viikon kaivon pohjalla kuin tuossa jälki-istunnossa. Onneksi hän saisi sentään olla erossa Braginskin pojasta. Kuitenkin Yaosta tuntui, että toinen oli hankkinut itsensä jälki-istuntoon. Yao koputti luokan oveen ja jäi odottamaan sitten, että Adnan tulisi avaamaan sen. Hänen ei todellakaan tarvinnut odottaa sitä kauaa.

"Tule sisään", Adnan kehotti, joka oli kaikkea muuta paitsi kohtelias.

Yao vain mulkaisi tuota tapansa mukaan ärtyneenä, mutta astui silti sisään luokkaan.

"Saat luvan kirjoittaa sata kertaa taululle sanat 'en saa viisastella'. Sitten voitkin siirtyä pölyjen pyyhkimiseen. Olet täällä niin kauan, että hommasi on hoidettu", Adnan ilmoitti. Opettajalla oli tapana tehdä jälki-istunnoistaan mahdollisimman väsyttäviä, tylsiä. Eihän luokassa edes ollut ollenkaan pölyä mitä pitäisi siivota, siivoja oli nimittäin vasta hetki sitten poistunut luokasta.

"Tämähän on vain unelmatyötäni", Yao mutisi, kaappasi toiseen käteensä valkoisen liidun tyngän ja alkoi raapustaa sanoja liitutaululle. Hänellä ei ollut mikään kiire pois siitä luokasta, vaikka vihasikin Adnania. Kirjaimista tuli rumia. Yao ei ollut koskaan oppinut kirjoittamaan erityisen kauniita kirjaimia.

"Yritä nyt edes kirjoittaa. Ei voi olla noin vaikeaa", Adnan sihahti, kun Yao oli saanut kirjoitettua sanat neljä kertaa taululle. Ruskeat silmät tarkkailivat pojan jokaista käden liikettä herpaantumatta.

"Yritä itse pitää turpasi tukossa, jos tehtäisiin sopimus. Minä yritän hemmetti vie kirjoittaa ja sinä pidät turpasi tukossa", Yao sanoi vilkaisten opettajansa ärtymyksestä punehtuneita kasvoja. Sitten hän kääntyi takaisin kohti liitutaulua ja alkoi raapustaa lisää sanoja liiduntyngällään.

Yaon teki yhtäkkiä mieli avata luokan ikkuna ja hypätä siitä ulos. Hänen vain teki mieli lähteä siitä luokasta heti pois. Silti poika jatkoi itsepintaisesti sanojen kirjoittamista liitutaululle kokoajan lyhentyvällä liidunpätkällä. Ulkona oli alkanut sataa. Sadepisarat rummuttivat tasaisesti lukion kattoa, seiniä ja ikkunoita. Lapsuuden muistot tahtoivat jotenkin puskea Yaon mielen syvimmistä perukoista esille. Hän muisti, kuinka hänen äitinä oli aina kutsunut sadetta enkelien itkuksi ja ukkosta jumalan vihaksi. Auringonpaiste oli syntynyt silloin, kun jumalat ja enkelit olivat iloisia. Väistämättäkin pieni hymy kohosi kiinalaispojan kapeille huulille. Juuri silloin liitu katkesi kahtia ja toinen puoli tippui lattialle. Yao väänsi hymyn pois kasvoiltaan kuin se olisi ollut hirveän hävettäväkin asia. Hän kyykistyi nostamaan liidunpalasen lattialta ja laski sitten sen pöydälle. Poika otti käsiinsä hiukan pidemmän liidunpätkän ja alkoi sillä jatkaa kirjoittamista. Muistot pyyhkiytyivät yhtä nopeasti Yaon mielestä kuin olivat sinne ilmestyneetkin.

Tuntui siltä, kuin Adnan olisi hidastanut katseellaan kellon viisarien kulkua eteenpäin. Oikeasti Yao oli ollut luokassa vasta noin varttitunnin, mutta opettajan läsnäolon takia tuntui siltä kuin hän olisi kirjoittanut sanoja liitutaululle jo monta tuntia. Ajan taju kuitenkin tuntui palautuvan Yaon sisälle, kun luokan oveen koputettiin rivakasti. Vastausta odottamatta se räväytettiin auki. Oven suussa seisoi lyhyt, harmaahapsinen nainen, jonka takana tietenkin seisoi kukapas muukaan kuin Ivan Braginski hymyillen vain vihkaa violetit silmät tyytyväisyydestä loistaen.

"Tuo poika saa luvan tulla istumaan jälki-istuntoa tänne, kiitos!" naisopettaja kiljahti vihaisena ja lähti marssimaan yllättävän pitkin askelin kohti portaikkoa vastausta odottamatta. Ivan astui sisään luokkaan näyttämättä lainkaan hämmästyneeltä nähdessään Yaon. Yaolla ei ollut pienintäkään kiinnostusta saati sitten tietoa siitä, miten venäläispoika oli hankkiutunut jälki-istuntoon, vieläpä samaan hänen kanssaan.

Adnan näytti pöllämystyneeltä kävellessään sulkemaan raolleen jäänyttä ovea. Mies kuitenkin näytti palaavan maanpinnalle nopeasti. Opettaja katsoi Ivania päästä varpaisiin muutaman kerran todetakseen olevan tuota muutaman sentin lyhyempi. Hymähtäen Adnan katsahti pikaisesti liitutauluun, johon Yao oli saanut kirjoitettua vasta kaksikymmentäviisi kertaa sanat 'en saa olla näsäviisas'.

"Sinä, Braginski, saat luvan istua paikoillasi aivan hiljaa niin kauan, kunnes annan sinulle luvan liikkua", Adnan ilmoitti ja käveli sitten istumaan työpöytänsä taakse. Yaoa huvitti hiukan se, että mies ei ollut keksinyt ollenkaan parempaa vaihtoehtoa rangaistukseksi. Hän kuitenkin piti kasvonsa peruslukemilla ja jatkoi kirjoittamista vilkaisemattakaan kumpaankaan muuhun läsnäolijaan.

Sade jatkoi tasaista rummutustaan. Luokassa oli aika hämärää, sillä siellä ei ollut yhtäkään valoa päällä eikä ulkona paistanut aurinko. Harmaat pilvet olivat saartaneet sen ja pitivät auringonsäteet piilossa. Tuuli leikki puiden lehdillä ja oksille. Se taivutti myös niiden latvoja alaspäin. Koska luokassa oli niin hiljaista, saattoi jopa erottaa tuulen yksinäisen ujelluksen, vaikertamisen, niin kuin Yaon äiti oli sitä joskus kauan sitten kutsunut.

"Miksi hemmetissä sinä olet täällä?", Yao kysyi, kun Adnan oli alkanut keskittyä taas omiin paperitöihinsä. Hän kuitenkin piti koko ajan katseensa taulussa.

"Hankin itseni jälki-istuntoon, Yao", Ivan ilmoitti kuin asiassa ei olisi ollut mitään sen ihmeellisempää. Sellaisella äänellä kuin kaikki muutkin olisivat tehneet samoin.

"Jaa", Yao mutisi hiljaa, vilkaisi opettajaansa ja sitten jatkoi taas kirjoittamista. "Jälki-istunto olisi ollut paljon siedettävämpi ilman sinua".

"Älä nyt, tiedän, että olet yksinäinen", Ivanin äänessä oli taas se ärsyttävä sävy kuin lapselle puhuisi.

"Voisitko lopettaa?"

"Minkä?"

"No minkähän?"

"Puhumisenko?"

"Senkin, mutta jos puhut älä lässytä."

Ivan katsoi hetken Yaoa violeteilla silmillään kuin mittaillen kahta vaihtoehtoa. Lopulta hän näytti tyytyvän olemaan hiljaa. Poika ei kuitenkaan malttanut olla kauaa hiljaa vaan avasi taas suunsa ja puhui nyt sellaisella äänellä kuin läski lapsi suklaapatukasta: "Missä sinä asut?"

"Ja mitä hemmettiä se sinua kiinnostaa?" Yao kysyi nyt jo ärtyen niin paljon, että puristi liitua niin lujaa, että se katkesi keskeltä kahtia. Jo toinen kerta. Tällä kertaa hän ei kuitenkaan vaivaantunut nostamaan toista puoliskoa takaisin ylös.

"Ei nyt erityisemmin kiinnosta", Ivan totesi olkiaan kohauttaen.

"No pidä se turpasi sitten kiinni, ei ole niin vaikeaa", Yao puhui edelleen hiljaa, jottei Adnan havahtuisi ajatuksistaan. Ivan taas ei näyttänyt välittävän äänen korkeuden säätelystä.

"Älä nyt, ihan oikeasti. Kerrankin joku edes yrittää puhua sinulle", Ivanin äänensävy muuttui siinä samassa närkästyneeksi, hän otti aivan tahalleen sen iloisen maskin pois kasvoiltaan. Hän antoi ärtyneen ilmaan ottaa vallan hetkeksi kasvoillaan.

"_Se ei ole_ sinun asiasi!" Yao huusi, herättäen tietenkin Adnanin heti ajatuksistaan. Kiinalaispojan olisi tehnyt mieli repiä hiuksiaan ja kaivautua maan alle, mutta tyyntyi kääntymään ympäri ja heittämään liidun suoraan Ivania päin. Ennen kuin kukaan ehti enää sanoa mitään, Yao oli lähtenyt huoneesta pois niin vihaisena kuin vain saattoi. Ovi pamahti hänen perässään kiinni ja Adnan jäi seisomaan paikoilleen suu raollaan.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: **Ringomei99: Huomasin kyllä kommenttisi, mutta en tajunnut laittaa edelliseen lukuun vastausta, joten kerron sen nyt tässä. Kyllä, taustalle on tulossa jotain pienempää paritusta. Francis ja Adnan ovat jo esiintyneet ficissä, Francis kerran ja Adnan useamman. Loputkin syntien kantajat tulevat esiintymään ainakin vähän tässä ficissä. Sitten, kun olen tämän tarinan saanut päätökseen voin ehkä kirjoittaa muista synneistä erikseen oman ficin.

No niin tässä olisi kuudes luku, johon on vihdoinkin saatu sotkettua jonkunlaista RoChua.

* * *

**Kuudes luku - "Älä"**

Ivan Braginski jäi hetkeksi istumaan Adnanin luokkaan aivan vain kuunnellakseen toisen vihan purkauksen alusta loppuun. Opettaja huusi, hakkasi pöytää ja uhkasi vielä tappaa jonkun, jos tämä toimintamalli jatkui. Ivan istui tästä huolimatta aivan rauhassa paikoillaan, tapittaen violeteilla silmillään liitutaulua. Hän oli silti joka hetki valmis nousemaan ylös tuoliltaan ja säntäämään toisen perään. Ja vaikka hän antaisi kiinalaiselle etumatkaa, saisi Ivan silti tuon nopeasti kiinni. Tai sitten ei. Eihän violettisilmäisellä ollut lainkaan hajua siitä, kuinka nopea Yao olisi juoksemaan. Olihan toinen ainakin lähtenyt melkoisella vauhdilla pois luokasta Ivanin toteamuksen jälkeen.

"Helvetti sen pojan kanssa! Saa luvan istua kolme tuntia maanantaina nurkassa häpeämässä käytöstään. Ja sinä-", Adnan iski nyrkkinsä pöytään puhuessaan "-sinä jäät tänne etkä lähde minnekään ennen kuin kelloon lyönyt kahdeksan illalla! Turpa kiinni ja katse maahan, älä edes yritä liikkua!" opettajan suusta lensi sylkeä, kun tämä huusi keuhkonsa tyhjiksi, vaikka ei Ivan ollut edes avaamassa suutaan.

Ivan nyökkäsi ja laski katseensa maahan. Hän ei edes yrittänyt liikkua, vaaleat hiukset valuivat silmille. Hän ei olisi ihmetellyt, jos Adnan olisi pian köyttänyt hänet kiinni siihen tuoliin, jossa Ivan nyt istui. Eikä hän olisi myöskään ihmetellyt, vaikka opettaja olisi repäissyt jostain pyssyn esiin ja uhannut tappaa Ivanin siltä seisomalta. Venäläinen ei ollut koskaan nähnyt niin vihaista ja niin hullua opettajaa kuin Adnan. Tosin yhdessä lukiossa oli ollut opettajana Adnanin vastakohta: erittäin laiska, nuori mies, jota ei kiinnostanut yhtään mikään. Tuo oli antanut oppilaiden tehdä mitä lystää.

Adnanin tuskainen karjaisu katkaisi Ivanin ajatukset. Opettaja oli lyönyt nyrkkinsä suoraan nuppineulan päälle ja nyt hänen kätensä vuosi vuolaasti verta. Liuta kirosanoja valui ulos Adnanin huulien välistä, kun hän repäisi neulan irti ihostaan. Ivan käytti hässäkkää hyväkseen, nousi ylös tuolilta ja käveli mahdollisimman viattomana ulos luokasta. Heti ulos ovesta päästyään venäläinen lähti juoksemaan portaita alas niin lujaa kuin jaloistaan pääsi. Hän pysähtyi kaapeille, nappasi omastaan laukkunsa ja suuntasi sitten askeleensa kohti lukion suuria pääovia. Ivan astui niistä ulos ja sai heti näkökenttäänsä suuren limusiinin ja sen edessä seisovan kuskin.

"Vihdoin sinä tulit? Missä olet ollut?" kuski kysyi nämä kaksi kysymystä liioitellun kohteliaalla äänellä.

"Jälki-istunnossa. Kiitos, että tulit, mutta tänään en tarvitse kyytiä. Tulen itse kotiin", Ivan vastasi olkiaan kohauttaen. Hänen kasvoillaan komeili se vahamainen hymy, vaikka oikeasti hänen päänsä sisällä tykytti halu päästä nopeasti pois siitä paikasta.

"Mutta…", kuski lopetti lauseensa, kun Ivan nosti sormensa huuliensa eteen.

Ivan heilautti kättään väkinäisesti limusiininsa kuskille ennen kuin lähti kävelemään kohti hiekkatietä. Hän katsoi koko ajan tarkkaavaisena eteensä välittämättä lainkaan kuskin perään huuteluista. Ivanilla oli vain yksi päämäärä tällä ihmeellisellä tempauksellaan, eikä hän todellakaan aikoisi yhden hullun limusiinin kuljettajan pilata sitä. Hiekka narskui epämukavasti raskaiden kenkien alla. Sade piiskasi kilpaa tuulen kanssa Ivania. Kaulahuivi, jota hän piti kaulassaan, oli läpimärkä ja sen takia tuntui raskaalta. Tuuli leikki Ivanin vaaleilla hiuksilla. Sää oli mitä epämukavin.

Hetken tuulessa tempailun jälkeen Ivan näki lyhyen hahmon kävelevän muutamisen metrin päässä. Omahyväinen ilme kohosi hänen kasvoilleen, hän oli löytänyt etsimänsä. Ivan kuitenkin hidasti askeleitaan pelottavan paljon. Hän antoi hahmolle, Yaolle, etumatkaa, mutta ei antanut tuon kadota missään nimessä silmiensä laajasta näköpiiristä. Kun lyhyempi kääntyi oikealle, kääntyi myös pidempi. Tätä seuraamista kesti jonkun aikaa, mutta sitten Ivan näki pienen talon, jonka piha oli kasvanut täyteen rikkaruohoja. Halveksiva ilme täytti tietenkin hänen kasvojensa joka ikisen kolkan. Ivan kohotti itsekseen kulmiaan, kun Yao avasi talon oven ja paiskasi sen siinä samassa kiinni. Ivan odotti hetken ja käveli sitten ovelle, joka ei ollut hänen onnekseen lukossa. Hän avasi sen varovasti varmistuttuaan siitä, että toinen ei ollut enää alakerrassa.

Talo oli sotkuisempi kuin Ivan oli osannut odottaa. Eteinen oli todella ahdas ja pieni. Siellä oli yksi ainoa naulakko, jossa roikkui vain takki. Lattialla oli yhdet kengät likaisen maton päällä. Ivan ei kuitenkaan vaivaantunut riisumaan omiaan huomattuaan kuinka paljon roskaa lattialla oli. Yao oli ilmeisesi tiputtanut koululaukkunsa lattialle ennen kuin oli lähtenyt yläkertaan. Eteisestä avautui pienen pieni keittiö ja joku olohuoneen kaltainen tila. Keittiössä oli hella, uuni ja muutama kaappi, joiden ovet olivat auki. Olohuoneessa oli vain yksi pikkuinen sohva, joka oli paikattu useasti ja resuinen nojatuoli. Huoneen ikkunan eteen oli vedetty ohuet, koin syömät verhot. Ivan oli varma, että ikkunaa ei ollut pesty moneen kuukauteen.

Hiukan vastahakoisesti Ivan käveli portaikkoon. Portaat olivat hauraan näköiset, mutta kestivät silti hyvin. Pölyä niiden päällä tosin oli ainakin viisi milliä. Hän lähti kävelemään tästä huolimatta portaita ylös. Ne ylös päästyään Ivanin eteen avartui lyhyt käytävä, jonka päässä oli raollaan oleva ovi. Käytävällä oli myös toinen ovi, joka oli kuitenkin suljettu. Ivan oletti raollaan käytävän päässä olevan huoneen kuuluvan Yaolle. Niinpä hän harppoi sen luo. Oletus oli osunut oikeaan. Makuuhuoneen sängyllä istui kiinalainen poika toinen kylki oveen päin. Vaikka Ivan raotti ovea, Yao ei näyttänyt edes huomaavan sitä.

Venäläinen asettui nojaamaan oven karmiin ja tuijotti pää kallellaan toista. Pian Ivan tajusi haistavansa veren. Hän heitti katseen Yaon käsiin ja tajusi sitten lyhyen puukon tuon kädessä. Sitten Ivan sai vielä näkökenttäänsä kaksi pitkää haavaa lyhyemmän vapaassa kädessä. Silloin hänet valtasi outo tunne, tunne jota hän ei ollut koskaan ennen tuntenut. Hän, Ivan Braginski, tunsi ensimmäistä kertaa _oikeasti jotain_ Yaoa kohtaan. Kun hän näki kiinalaisen niin surkeana kuin tuo nyt oli, sääli valtasi Ivanin kehon. Hän kuitenkin palautti itsensä nopeasti takaisin maan pinnalle. Säälin tunne katosi yhtä nopeasti hänen sisältä kuin oli sinne ilmestynytkin. Ahneus otti taas vallan, sysäsi kaikki muut ajatukset pois. Ivan tuijotti ainakin kolme minuuttia Yaoa aivan hiljaa.

"Älä", Ivan ei pystynyt enää pitämään suutansa kiinni. Hän oli kohottanut vaistomaisesti toisen kätensä kuin tarttuakseen johonkin, samalla poika oli myös astunut sisälle huoneeseen. Vaikka Yao tajusi kuka oli puhunut, hän ei kääntänyt katsettaan ovelle tai edes avannut suutaan.

Ivan käveli istumaan sängylle Yaon viereen. Hän yritti tavoittaa kullanruskeiden silmien katseen, mutta epäonnistui siinä. Yao piti taitavasti katseensa verisessä kädessään ja puukon terässä, jonka pään oli painanut ihoonsa. Ivan oli lievästi järkyttynyt siitä, että toinen ei ollut aloittanut huuto saarnaansa. Juuri kun lyhyempi oli vetämässä uutta viiltoa käteensä, venäläinen tarttui tuon ranteesta kiinni ja väänsi puukon pois ihon päältä.

"Älä", Ivan toisti nyt paljon käskevämmällä äänellä.

"Miksi välität?" Yao puhui yllättävän hiljaisella äänellä. Hän nosti hitaasti silmiensä katseen tavoittaen siinä samassa violettien silmien läpitunkevan tuijotuksen.

"Lopeta tuo", Ivan sysäsi toisen kysymyksen kun tuuleen.

"…"

"Missä säilytät sidetarpeitasi?" Ivan kysyi.

"Alakerrassa", Yao mutisi huitaisten terveelle, vapaalla kädellään huoneensa oven suuntaan.

Ivan nyökkäsi tyytyväisenä. Hän vapautti toisen käden tiukasta otteestaan ja nousi ylös sängyltä. Poika käveli ulos huoneesta ja suoraan portaat alas. Ivan käveli suoraan keittiöön, koska oletti sidetarpeiden olevan ennemmin siellä kuin sotkuisessa olohuoneessa. Hän alkoi tutkia kaappeja ja pian löysikin pienen sideharsopaketin ja laastareita. Ivan otti ne käsiinsä ja käveli sitten takaisin makuuhuoneeseen, jonka sängyllä Yao istui edelleen samassa asennossa. Pidempi istui takaisin lyhyemmän viereen. Hän tarttui viiltohaavoja täynnä olevaan käteen nyt paljon hellemmin ottein kuin oli tarttunut puukkoa pitelevään käteen.

"Lupaa, että lopetat", Ivan pyysi samalla, kun kääri ohutta sideharsoa Yaon käden ympärille. Side värjäytyi nopeasti punaiseksi, mutta kerroksien lisääntyessä veri ei enää saanut värjättyä siteitä.

"Lupaan", Yao vastasi hetken epäröinnin jälkeen. Pian Ivan lopetti siteiden käärimisen ja kiinnitti niiden päät laastareilla.

Hetken kumpikin oli aivan hiljaa, mutta sitten Ivan sulki Yaon halaukseen.

"Älä tee tuota enää koskaan. Sinä et saa satuttaa itseäsi", Ivan kuiskasi Yaon korvaan. Kun Yao ei vastustellut lainkaan vaan antoi toisen halata itseään, Ivanin kasvoille levisi aidosti hämmästynyt ilme.

"Miksi sinä et huuda minulle?" hän kysyi hämmästyneellä äänensävyllä ja päästi toisen halauksestaan.

"Miksi sinä välität? Miksi joku välittäisi minusta?" Yao kysyi, hän oli kääntänyt katseensa ikkunaan. Ivan ei ollut kuullut koskaan kenenkään puhuvan niin viattomalla, niin säälittävän surullisella äänellä.

"Miksi en välittäisi?"

"Minun vanhempanikaan eivät välittäneet. Kukaan ei ole ikinä ennen yrittänyt estää tekemisiäni. Kukaan ei ole kieltänyt minua käyttäytymästä itsetuhoisesti. Olen aina ollut yksin. Vanhempani olivat juoppoja, he eivät halunneet minua. He kurittivat minua fyysisesti, kaikki mitä tein, oli väärin. Kun olin yksitoista, isäni kuoli auto-onnettomuudessa, kahden vuoden kuluttua äitini kuoli huumeiden ja alkoholin liialliseen käyttöön. Siitä asti olen asunut yksin tässä talossa, olen asunut täällä koko ikäni. Lukittu huone käytävällä oli vanhempieni makuuhuone. Sain kaikki vähäiset rahani vanhempieni säästöistä, käytin kaiken ruokaan ja laskujen maksamiseen. Nyt, kun olen käyttänyt kaiken, joudun varastamaan kaikkea pientä, enimmäkseen ruokaa. Kukaan ei ota minua töihin minnekään, koska he tietävät keitä vanhempani olivat. Pääsin vain vaivoin kouluun ja lukioon. Ja sitten joku melkein ventovieras tulee ja…", Yao ei pystynyt jatkamaan viimeistä lausettaan loppuun. Hänen äänensä sortui täysin. Kyynelet valuivat vuolaina pojan poskille, hän peitti kasvot käsillään. Yao ei ollut koskaan kertonut kellekään menneisyydestään. Hän ei ollut itkenyt sitten väkivaltaisen kurituksensa. Kyyneleet maistuivat suolaisina hänen suussaan. Pian Yao tunsi vahvan käden olkapäällään, Ivan sulki pojan uudelleen halaukseensa.

"Olen pahoillani", Ivan puhui hiljaa, oikeasti pahoittelevalla äänensävyllä. Silti hän piti kasvoillaan ilmeettömän maskinsa. Hän ei ollut osannut odottaa noin karua lapsuutta Yaolta, sillä kiinalainen ei ollut näyttänyt kertaakaan ollenkaan sellaiselta kuin näytti nyt. Ivan silitti lyhyempänsä pehmeitä hiuksia ja antoi tuon kastella kyynelillään jo valmiiksi märät vaatteensa.

Hetken kuluttua Yao lopetti kyynelien virran ja työntyi kauemmas halauksesta. Hänen kullanruskeat silmänsä etsivät näkökenttäänsä violetit. Hetken he tuijottivat vain toisiaan aivan hiljaa. Sitten Yao tunsi toisen huulet omillaan.

* * *

**A/N: **Anteeksi, sorruin taas lyhyeen lukuun. Mutta mä oikeasti lupaan, että seuraavasta luvusta tulee pitkä tai ainakin pidempi kuin mikään edellisistä. Seuraavassa luvussa kerrotaan nimittäin Yaon historia kokonaisuudessaan. Kiitos kaikille kommaajille :).


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N:** Jeah, vihdoin se odotettu kesäloma on täällä. Anteeksi, kun tässä päivityksessä kesti näin kauan. Tällä viikolla en ole vain ehtinyt oikein kirjoitella, enkä ole muutenkaan jaksanut, kun olen kipeänä ollut. No kuitenkin te saatte päättää ihaan itse miten Yao reagoi suudelmaan. Voin nyt kuitenkin sanoa, että se selviää jossain vaiheessa. Todennäköisesti seuraavassa luvussa, jossa on luvassa uusia hahmoja. Toivottavasti ei tullut liian rankkaa lapsuutta Yaolle. Tässä luvussa myös vahvistuu se, mitä syntiä Yao kantaa. Toivottavasti tykkäätte :). Ja melkein unohdinkin tärkeimmän. Ensi viikolla olen näytelmäleirillä ma-pe, joten seuraava päivitys tulee joko maanantaina tai sunnuntaina.

* * *

**Seitsemäs luku - Lapsuuden ikuiset arvet**

_Noin viisivuotias poika pyyhki pienen keittiön puupöytää. Hänen pitkät hiukset oli sidottu sotkuisesti kiinni niskaan. Pojan vaatteet eivät olleet mitenkään hääppöiset; resuisen t-paita ja kuluneet verkkarit. Hänen vanhempansa olivat lähteneet jonnekin eikä poika tiennyt milloin he tulisivat takaisin. He olivat laittaneet pojan tekemään kaikenlaisia kotitöitä, joita hänen ikäisensä ei edes vielä kuuluisi tehdä. Hänen piti pestä astiat, järjestää kaapit, pyyhkiä pöytä ja kantaa monta laatikollista vanhempiensa tavaroita yläkertaan. _

_ Kului ainakin tunti, jonka aikana poika siivosi ja kantoi tavaroita yläkertaan. Pian kuitenkin talon raskas ovi pamahti auki ja sisään astui kaksi aikuista ihmistä. Kumpikin oli kiinalainen. Pojan äiti oli lyhyt, hänellä oli ruskeat silmät ja pitkät, ruskeat hiukset, jotka ulottuivat melkein lantion yli. Hänellä oli päällään kulunut, punainen mekko. Pojan isä oli myös lyhyt ja ruskeatukkainen. Hänen hiukset olivat kuitenkin lyhyet ja sotkuiset sekä silmät kullanruskeat. Miehen päällä oli vanha, likainen smokki. Kumpikin vanhempi oli humalassa. He huojuivat hetken eteisessä, mutta saivat sitten näköpiiriinsä poikansa, joka oli jäykistynyt paikoilleen._

_ Pojan äiti lähti hoippuen kävelemään keittiöön, jossa poika seisoi. Nainen katsoi silmät sumeina ruokapöytää ja sitten kaappeja, joiden ovet olivat auki ja melkein saranoiltaan irti. Pian isäkin käveli hoiperrellen keittiöön tuijottamaan poikansa kätten jälkiä. Hän nosti oikean kätensä etusormen pystyyn ja siveli sillä kuluneen pöydän pintaan kuin miettien jotakin. Kun poika vain seisoi paikoillaan pelosta jäykistyneenä, isä käänsi katseensa häneen äkäisenä._

_"Mitä sinä siinä toljotat? Jatka töitäsi, me annoimme sinulle tarkat ohjeet, ja vieläpä hyvin yksinkertaiset etkä ole silti hoitanut hommiasi loppuun, vai?" miehen ääni oli käheä, hänen henkensä haisi vahvasti alkoholilta. Siitä huolimatta poika piti katseensa isänsä silmissä. "Mene!" pojan isä huusi ja osoitti sormellaan portaikkoon sekavan näköisenä._

_ Juuri kun poika oli lähdössä pois keittiöstä, hänen äitinsä nappasi häntä paidasta kiinni ja pakotti pysähtymään._

_ "Sinä et ole hoitanut hommiasi kunnolla! Katso vaikka itse, olet vain naarmuttanut lautasia etkä pessyt niitä", nainen huusi ja löi heti perään poikaansa takaraivoon niin lujaa kuin pystyi siinä humalassa missä nyt oli. Poika inahti kivusta, mutta sai vain tästä johtuen uuden iskun, tosin nyt kylkeensä ja isältään._

_ "Näin käy tuhmille pojille. Et saa syödä tänään enää mitään ja huomenna saat pärjätä pelkällä kuivalla leivällä", nyt oli isän vuoro huutaa. Hän pakotti poikaansa kääntymään ympäri, katsomaan suoraan kullanruskeisiin, sekaisiin silmiin. "Ymmärsitkö?!" isä jatkoi ja löi poikaa poskelle._

_ "Ky-kyllä, herra", poika vastasi sopertaen. Hänen silmänsä olivat vetistyneet iskujen aiheuttaman kivun takia. Hänen vanhempansa olivat käskeneet häntä kutsumaan heitä "herraksi" ja "rouvaksi". Taas kerran pojan kääntyessä lähteäkseen, hänen isänsä tarttui häntä paidasta kiinni ja löi selkään niin lujaa, että poika kaatui kontilleen maahan._

_Sama poika, mutta nyt noin seitsemänvuotiaana, istui pimeän huoneen nurkassa. Pojalla oli päällään vain housut. Hänen pitkät hiuksensa roikkuivat märkinä otsasta vuotavan haavan päällä. Hän oli ollut hetki sitten ulkona kaatosateessa hoitamassa pihaa äitinsä käskystä ja oli kuulemma tehnyt jotain väärin. Siitä hyvästä äiti oli tökännyt häntä terävällä kukkakepillä otsaan._

_ Poika oli reilusti alipainoinen. Hänen kylkiluunsa näkyivät vaarallisen hyvin ihon läpi. Hänellä oli toisessa kädessään lasinsirpale, jonka hän oli löytänyt sänkynsä alta. Poika tuijotti sirpaletta silmät elämästä väsyneinä. Hän puraisi alahuultaan ja painoi sitten sirpaleen kylkeänsä vasten. Hetken hän piti sirpaletta paikoillaan, mutta veti sitten pitkät, syvän viillon siihen. Lämmin veri alkoi välittömästi valua kalpealle iholle. Pojan olokin helpotti, hän oli ansainnut sen kivun. Hän oli käyttäytynyt väärin, hänen oli oikeus tuntea kipua. Se oli oikein. Hän oli paha poika. Poika asetti sirpaleen terävimmän kulman uuteen kohtaan kylkeensä ja veti taas uuden entistä syvemmän viillon ihoonsa. Se ei sattunut, vaikka verta roiskui myös lattialle. Se toi tyydytystä._

_ Muutaman minuutin poika vain istui ja tuijotti veren tahrimaan lasinsirpaletta kullanruskeilla silmillään. Hän oli perinyt äitinsä hiukset ja isänsä silmät. Poika tiputti kuitenkin sirpaleen lattialle ja painoi toisen kätensä runnotulle kyljelleen. Jostakin käsittämättömästä syystä pieni hymyn kaltainen ilme ilmestyi pojan riutuneille kasvoille. Hän oli kerrankin tehnyt jotain oikein tai ainakin hän toivoi niin. Poika oli satuttanut itseään, koska äiti oli sanonut hänen käyttäytyneen tuhmasti. Äitikin oli satuttanut häntä, joten oli oikein vielä lisätä häpeää._

_Yksitoistavuotias Yao istui ikivanhan koulun nurkalla, yksin. Hänen hiuksensa olivat jo kasvaneet yi olkapäiden. Hän räpläsi käsisään kiveä vain saadakseen jotakin tekemistä. Pojan vieressä oli kirja, jonka päälle oli asetettu lukulasit. Hän heitti aina välillä kateellisia katseita muihin pihan lapsiin, jotka juttelivat ja leikkivät yhdessä. Häntä syrjittiin koulussa erilaisuuden vuoksi. Ehkä suurin syy syrjimiseen oli pojan vanhemmat ja ulkonäkö. Tosin hän oli myös aivan omasta tahdostaan yksin, hän ei edes halunnut yrittää päästä muiden seuraan, vaikka olisi aivan hyvin voinut. Poika oletti vahvasti, että hänen kuului olla yksin. Hän oli sanonut monta kertaa itselleen, että niin oli määrätty ja niin tahtoivat myös äiti ja isä._

_ Tuulen viri leikki pojan pitkillä hiuksilla, joita hän piti poikkeuksisellisesti auki. Hän nosti katseensa taivaalle, joka oli sininen. Auringon edessä ei ollut yhtäkään pilveä, joten ulkona oli todella kuuma. Siitä huolimatta pojalla oli päällään pitkähihainen paita, jonka hihat hän oli tosin käärinyt ylös._

_ Kun koulun kellot vihdoinkin soivat, poika nousi ylös täyteen lyhyyteensä. Hän nappasi samalla käsiinsä kirjan ja sen päällä olevat lukulasit. Koulun pihalla olevat lapset kävelivät kaikki hänen ohitseen luoden häneen ivallisia, epävarmoja ja vihaisia mulkaisuja. Kukaan ei kuitenkaan vaivaantunut heittämään herjauksia pojalle. Kun yli puolet oppilaista oli valunut sisään koulun pääovista, joku vaaleahiuksinen poika, pysähtyi hänen eteensä. Pojan siniset silmät tuijottivat toista arvostelevasti._

_ "Kukas se siinä? Taas yksin? Säälittävää", vaaleahiuksinen poika heilautti kättään välinpitämättömänä._

_ Yao vain katsoi toista poikaa hetken, kääntyi sitten ympäri ja lähti itsekin kävelemään kohti koulun pääovia ihmismassan perässä._

_Muutamia päiviä myöhemmin poika järjesteli juuri pestyjä laseja kaappiin. Keittiön lattia oli täynnä tyhjiä kalja- ja olutpulloja. Hänen kuuluisi kerätä seuraavaksi ne mustaan jätesäkkiin ja viedä ulos takapihalle. Pojan äiti istui sohvalla juoden kaljaa ja tuijottaen poikaansa silmä kovana, jotta tuo ei tekisi mitään väärää. Hän oli tiukentanut otteitaan kurista todella paljon muutaman päivän aikana. Äiti oli alkanut lyömään poikaansa entistä lujempaa ja hän käytti välillä myös piiskan omaista aiheuttaakseen isompaa kipua pojalleen, jotta tuo oppisi oikeille tavoille._

_ Pojan äiti alkoi vääntelehtiä sohvalla levottomana ja laski kaljapullon käsistään kulahtaneelle pikkupöydälle. Talossa vallinneen hiljaisuuden rikkoi se, että pullon vieressä oleva kännykkä alkoi soida. Äiti mulkaisi poikaansa merkitsevästi, jotta tuo jatkaisi kotitöitään. Hän tarttui kännykkään ja painoi vihreää luuria. Puhelun edetessä naisen kasvot kalpenivat vitivalkoisiksi. Hetken hän vain istui paikoillaan, mutta paiskasi sitten kännykkänsä maahan. Äiti nousi ylös sohvalta edelleen vitivalkoisena, tosin silmissä siitä huolimatta raivo._

_ "Sinä senkin pieni paskiainen", nainen kiljui. Hän käveli keittiöön ja löi poikaansa lujempaa kuin koskaan ennen takaraivoon. Poika inahti tuskasta, mistä syystä sai vieläkin lujemman iskun, mutta tällä kertaa vatsaan. Pojan keuhkot tyhjentyivät melkeinpä kokonaan ja hän rysähti henkeään haukkoen lattialle mahalleen. Hetken hän makasi siinä silmät sumeina, mutta sai silti täytettyä keuhkonsa taas hapella._

_"Minä tapan sinut! Sinä-senkin-pieni-paskiainen! En anna sinulle ikinä anteeksi, tämä oli viimeinen pisara", pojan äiti huusi sylki suusta roiskuen. Väri oli palannut hänen kasvoilleen. Naisen pitkät sormet hapuilivat pojan kaulaa ja pian kiertyivätkin sen ympärille. Hän kiristi otettaan poikansa kurkusta, vaikka toisen kasvot olivat alkaneet punehtua ja hengitys oli muuttunut vain pieneksi pihahteluksi. "Sinun takiasi isäsi kuoli! Kuoli! Minä tapan sinut! Tapan!" äiti huusi hullunkiilto silmissään, mutta hän päästi silti irti poikansa kurkusta. Hän antoi heiveröisen ruumin rysähtää lattialle. Heti kun sormet olivat irrottaneet otteensa pojan kurkusta, hän oli alkanut kakomaan ja yskimään. Tieto isän kuolemasta oli mennyt pojan toisesta korvasta sisään ja toisesta ulos. Silti hän oli yhdestä asiasta varma: tapahtunut oli ollut hänen syynsä._

_Vuosi kului nopeasti. Kaksitoistavuotias poika makasi selällään sängyllään. Hänen jo reilusti yli olkapäiden ylettävät hiukset olivat valuneet puoliksi kasvojen peitoksi. Pojan äiti oli edelleen nukkumassa, tai ainakin omassa makuuhuoneessaan. Pojan väkivaltainen kuritus oli lieventynyt isän poismenon jälkeen, mutta nyt äiti oli alkanut latistamaan häntä maanalle sanoin. Lisäksi pojan äiti oli alkanut käyttämään alkoholin lisäksi vahvoja huumeita. Hänen kuntonsa oli heikentynyt vaarallisesti, eikä olisi ihme, jos hän pian kuolisi huumeiden ja alkoholin liialliseen käyttöön._

_ Poika piti lyhyttä veistä silmiensä edessä. Hän tuijotti sen terävää päätä naama oudossa irveessä. Poika laski veitsen viereensä tyynylle ja nousi istumaan. Hän nojautui seinään takanaan ja nappasi sitten veitsen takaisin käsiinsä. Hän tarttui toisella kädellään hiuksiinsa. Hetken hän tuijotti veistä, mutta sivalsi sillä kuitenkin hiuksiaan pois. Useasti oli pojan äiti valittanut pitkistä hiuksista. Hiukset eivät olleet mitenkään erityisen siistit veitsellä leikkaamisen ansiosta, mutta olivat ne kuitenkin lyhyemmät ja aika reilusti. Nyt ne olivat vain ihan vähän olkapäiden yli ulottuvat._

_ Veitsen terä kimalteli auringon ensisäteissä. Poika huokaisi syvään ja painoi terän säärtään vasten. Hän vetäisi lyhyen viillon jalkaansa, mutta silti siitä valui verta ja aika paljonkin. Poika ei ollut vieläkään saanut mielestään sitä hetkeä, kun hänen äitinsä oli meinannut tappaa hänet. Koko ikänsä hän oli uskotellut itselleen, että kaikki mitä äiti tai isä teki, oli oikein. Silti hänen oli vaikea ymmärtää, miksi äiti halusi tappaa hänet._

_"Tule"._

_ Nyt kolmetoistavuotias Yao astui äitinsä makuuhuoneeseen toisen voimattomasta kehotuksesta. Huone oli sotkuinen, mutta silti siisti verrattuna muihin talon huoneisiin. Huoneessa oli yksi ikkuna, jonka eteen oli vedetty tummat verhot. Huoneen perällä oli parisänky, jolla äiti nyt makasi. Katossa roikkui kehno valaisin. Huoneen seinät oli tapetoitu vaaleansinisellä tapetilla, joka oli halkeillut ja irtoillut monin paikoin seinästä. Lattian keskellä oli harmaa matto, jota ei ollut puisteltu pitkään aikaan. Sänkyä vastapäätä oli iso vaatekaappi, jonka ovet oli koristeltu lukuisin erilaisin muinaisen kielen sanoin._

_ Poika käveli äitinsä luo ja kyykistyi tuon sängyn viereen. Nainen oli muuttunut todella paljon. Tuon ennen niin kipakat kasvot olivat nyt riutuneet ja väsyneet. Silmistä oli kadonnut kaikki elämän rippeet, ne vain tuijottivat tunteettomina poikaa. Pojan äidin hiukset oli sidottu kiinni kangasnauhalla._

_ "Teen kuolemaa, poikani. Talo ja vähäiset rahani jäävät sinulle. Pidäthän huolta pihasta?" äiti totesi ääni käheänä kuin pian loppuun kulutettuna._

_ "Pidän", poika vastasi melkein yhtä hiljaa kuin äitinsä._

_"Käytä rahat oikein", äiti sanoi huokaisten syvään. Hänen silmäluomensa meinasivat ummistua kiinni, mutta hän piti ne itsepintaisesti auki._

_ "Käytän", poika vastasi._

_ Tuli hiljaista. Hiljaisuuden aikana äiti vaihtoi asentoaan mukavampaan. Poika taas pysyi paikoillaan kullanruskeiden silmien katse tiukasti äidin kasvoissa. Pieni hymyn kaltainen sai vallan äidin kasvoilla. Hän kohotti toisen kätensä ja siveli sen etusormella poikansa poskea. Poika ei liikahtanutkaan, hän ei ollut koskaan saanut minkäänlaisia hellyydenosoituksia äidiltään saati sitten isältään._

_ "Minä… Anna anteeksi, Yao pikkuiseni", kuulosti siltä kuin pojan äidin ääni murtuisi minä hetkenä hyvänsä, sillä tuon leuka tärisi hänen puhuessa. "Minä…", äiti ei saanut edes viimeistä lausettaan loppuun, kun elämän viimeisetkin rippeet katosivat yliluonnollisen nopeasti. Naisen suu jäi hitusen raolleen, mutta käsi retkahti pois pojan poskelta. Nyt poika oli menettänyt molemmat vanhempansa, eikä kumpikaan ollut ehtinyt kertoa todellisia tunteitaan poikaansa kohtaan._

_Oli kulunut muutama päivä pojan äidin kuolemasta. Poika tuijotti koulunsa muita oppilaita. He nauroivat ja juttelivat, olivat iloisia ja onnellisia. Kaikki kolmetoista elinvuottaan poika oli uskonut, että hänellä oli asiat hyvin. Nyt, kun pojan kummatkin vanhemmat olivat poissa ja heistä jäljellä olevat muistot olivat vain fyysisiä ja henkisiä arpia poika oli alkanut näkemään maailmaa erilaisin silmin. Hän oli yksin. Hän oli aina ollut yksin, hänet oli luotu tähän maailmaan tuntemaan pelkkää tuskaa ja kipua muiden iloitessa. Kukaan ei ollut rakastanut häntä, ei edes hänen vanhempansa. He olivat tehneet kaiken vihasta, eivät rakkaudesta. Ja jos he olivat rakastanee häntä, he eivät olleet sitä pojalleen kertoneet. Nyt hän tajusi, että kaikilla muilla oli asiat paremmin._

_ Kun poika katsoi muita lapsia, hän alkoi tuntea voimakasta kateutta. Hän ei ollut tyytyväinen itseensä. Eikä varsinkaan siihen mitä oli joutunut lyhyen elämänsä aikana kokemaan. Ja tästä oivalluksien hetkestä lähtien Yao Wangin sisällä on elänyt kateus vahvempana ja todellisempana kuin kenenkään muun sisällä._

* * *

**A/N: **Ei, mä en nyt vain osaa kirjoittaa pitkiä lukuja. Anteeksi.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: **Hei taas. Anteeksi oikeasti tosi paljon, että tässä päivityksessä kesti viikko. En vain voinut kirjoittaa viikolla, kun olin siellä leirillä. Kiitos teille kaikille kommeteista. Jos saan tänään yhdeksännen luvun valmiiksi niin julkaisen tänään senkin, nyt minulla on nimittäin kunnon inspiraatio. Olen pahoillani siitä, että hahmot ovat OOC, mutta en ole todellakaan mikään taitava kirjoittamaan Hetaliasta. Fiksut osaavat päätellä tämän luvun avulla kuka on kukin synti.

* * *

**Kahdeksas luku - Odottamaton käänne**

"Yksi yö tunsin toisen mielen sisälläni. Se yritti syrjäyttää omani. Minua sattui kaikkialle aivan kauheasti. Sitten näin kuusi olentoa, kaikki olivat erinäköisiä ja karmivia. Ihan kuin hirviöitä. Sen jälkeen olin taas huoneessani", Ivan Braginski selitti edessään seisovalle kiinalaispojalle. He seisoivat lukion pihalla odottamassa, että kellot kutsuisivat heidät sisään ensimmäiselle oppitunnille.

"Luuletko, että minua kiinnostaa erityisemmin sinun painajaisesi?" Yao kysyi kulmiaan kohottaen, osittain huvittuneella äänellä. Avautumisensa ja suudelman jälkeen Yao oli lopettanut Ivanin välttelyn. Hän ei silti myöntänyt olevansa tuon ystävä saati sitten enempää.

"Kyllä sinua kiinnostaa", Ivan vastasi hymyillen tuttua hymyään, kallistaen päätään ja hihittäen loppuun.

Yao pysyi hiljaa Ivanin viimeisimmän toteamuksen jälkeen. Oli taas maanantai. Lukion piha oli täynnä oppilaita. Kaksikko oli vetäytynyt nurkalle, samalle nurkalle missä Yao oli aina ennenkin seisoskellut odottamassa lukion kellojen pärähtämistä. Ilmapiiri oli jotenkin odottavainen, kuin jotain uutta olisi tapahtumassa. Kaikki pälpättivät jotain epämääräistä, siitä että lukioon olisi tulossa taas uutta väkeä. Yao ja Ivan olivat yhtä mieltä siitä, että tämä oli vain typerä juoru, jonka lukion tytöt olivat keksineet aivan vain saadakseen puheen aiheeseen vaihtelua.

Lukion pihaan kaarsi kaksi autoa. Toinen oli keltainen taksi ja toinen musta, tavallinen henkilöauto. Keltaisen taksin kuski nousi ulos autosta ja kävi avaamassa auton molempien takapenkkien ovet. Oikean puoleisesta ovesta astui ulos suhteellisen pitkä, vaaleatukkainen ja vihreäsilmäinen poika. Vasemman puoleisesta ovesta astui ulos pitkä, silmälasipäinen, lihaksikas ja roteva, vaaleanruskeat hiukset omistava poika, jonka silmät olivat väriltään siniset. Tavallisen mustan henkilöauton kuskin ovesta astui ulos melko pitkä, ruskeatukkainen ja vihreäsilmäinen nuori mies. Mies katsoi hetken ympärilleen, mutisi jotain itsekseen ja lähti sitten kävelemään kohti lukion ovia. Pian tuo katosi sisätiloihin.

Ivanin ja Yaon kummankin katseet olivat nauliintuneet jostakin kumman syystä ilmeisesti lukion kahteen uuteen oppilaaseen. Myös noiden kahden muun katseet olivat nauliintuneet heihin. Uudet oppilaat ja Ivan ja Yao alkoivat aivan yhtäkkiä kävellä toisiaan kohti. Eivät omasta tahdostaan. Jokin veti heitä yhteen, pakotti heitä lähestymään toisiaan. Pian nelikko seisoi kasvotusten. Yao osittain Ivanin takana piilossa, mutta astui kuitenkin sivummalle venäläisestä. Hänen kullanruskeiden silmiensä katse poukkoili kummassakin uudessa oppilaassa vuoron perään, samoin taisi tehdä myös Ivanin katse.

"Keitä te olette?" Yao pakottautui kysymään mahdollisimman välinpitämättömällä äänellä. Jokin kolkutti hänen takaraivoaan pienellä vasaralla. Pakotti astumaan vielä askeleen lähemmäs uusia oppilaita.

"Mmmh, olen Arthur, Arthur Kirkland", lyhyempi, vihreäsilmäinen poika esittäytyi. Hän piti leukaansa korkealla ja tuijotti nenänvarttaan pitkin Yaon kullanruskeita silmiä. "Ole hyvä ja esittele itsesi minulle", Arthur käski voimakkaalla äänellä.

"Yao, Yao Wang", kiinalainen mutisi huokaisten ja pakottautui kolkutuksesta huolimatta astumaan askeleen taaksepäin ylpeästä britistä.

"Minun nimeni taas on Alfred F. Jones. Saanen muistuttaa, että olen sankari!", pidempi uusista oppilaista kertoi omahyväisesti hymyillen.

"Bloody hell, älä jaksa jauhaa tuota säälittävää sankari juttuasi heti alkuun", Arthur sihahti vihaisesti.

"Ivan Braginski", Ivan totesi hymyillen tietenkin siinä samalla sitä outoa hymyään.

Esittäytymisten jälkeen tuli aivan hiljaista. Kaikki vain tuijottivat toisiaan kukin omalla tyylillään; Arthur ylpeänä ja arvostelevana, Yao välinpitämättömänä, Alfred vain hymyillen ja Ivan kiinnostuneena ja se jumalattoman hullu hymy huulillaan. Hiljaisuutta ei kuitenkaan kestänyt kauaa, kun Yaolle jo lapsuudesta tuttu, vaaleahiuksinen ranskalainen pöllähti paikalle.

"Ja minä olen Francis Bonnefoy", ranskalainen esittäytyi oudon innokkaalla äänellä, mutta hiljeni äkisti äkätessään Yaon vihaisen katseen. He eivät olleet kohdanneet lukion käytävillä sitten pienen väkivalta kohtauksen jälkeen.

"No hei vaan sinullekin", Yao ärähti huokaisten heti perään ärsytyksestä. Hän ei ollut koskaan omistanut hyviä välejä Francikseen. Nyt toisella ei olisi kuitenkaan moitittavaa siinä, että Yao oli kokoajan yksin, sillä Ivan juoksi hänen perässään kaikkialle kuin luusta innostunut koira.

Hiljaisuus laskeutui taas poikien välille. Francis oli iskenyt heti silmänsä Arthuriin, joka ei kuitenkaan tuntunut kiinnittävän häneen mitään huomiota. Yao oli näkevinään kuinka ranskalaisen silmät olisivat muuttuneet aivan hetkeksi, pieneksi hetkeksi vain aivan utuisiksi ja mitään näkemättömiksi. Ehkä ne olivat oikeasti muuttuneet hetkeksi, mutta hän ei silti kiinnittänyt suurempaa huomiota ilmiöön.

Lukion kellot soivat kutsuvasti. Oppilaat alkoivat maleksia sisään pääovista vallan vastentahtoisen oloisina. Sieltä täältä kuului väsynyttä nurinaa.

Arthur ja Alfred lähtivät kävelemään kohti lukion pääovia Francis perässään. Siinä samassa, heti kun he olivat kadonneet, kolkutus Yaon takaraivossa loppui. Olo tuntui jostakin syystä heti paljon vapauttavammalta. Mikään tai kukaan ei enää pakottanut häntä noiden uusien oppilaiden luo. Yao katsoi hetken kolmikon perän ennen kuin hän lähti kävelemään kädet taskuissa itsekin kohti lukion ovia, joiden suusta oli jo kadonnut ruuhka. Ivan seurasi perässä tuttuun tapaan.

Päästyään sisälle lukion ovista Yao käveli suoraan kaapilleen, työnsi sinne laukkunsa ja otti sieltä uskonnonkirjan ja muutaman muun tarpeellisen asian kuten lyijykynän ja kumin. Sitten hän suuntasi askeleensa kohti uskonnonluokkaa, joka sijaitsi aivan historianluokan vieressä.

Yao ja Ivan pysähtyivät luokan oven edessä. Kiinalainen koputti siihen varovasti. Kesti hetken, että se avattiin. Kummankin hämmästykseksi oven avasi Adnan. Opettaja tuijotti heitä hetken aivan hiljaa, mutta päästi sitten heidät sisään luokkaan. Arthur, Alfred ja Francis istuivat jo luokassa, tosin britti oli ilmeisesti häätänyt ranskalaisen kauemmas itsestään. He nimittäin istuivat eri puolilla luokkaa ja ranskalaisella oli erittäin pahantuulinen ilme kasvoillaan. Vaikka Adnan oli avannut oven, ei hän toiminut ilmeisesti aineen opettajana. Opettajanpöydän takana seisoi se mustasta henkilöautosta noussut ruskeatukkainen mies. Yao tuijotti hetken miestä kuin hullaantuneena, mutta meni sitten tapansa mukaan istumaan aivan luokan perälle Ivan tietenkin perässään.

"Tässä taitaa olla kaikki?" opettajanpöydän takana istuvamies totesi enemmänkin kuin kysyi. Hän istahti tuolilleen mietteliään näköisenä. Miehen vihreiden silmien katse kiersi luokassa ja pysähtyi pidemmäksi aikaa Ivaniin kuin keneenkään muuhun oppilaaseen. "Jaahas, sinä olet sitten vaihtanut taas kerran lukiota", mies mutisi huokaisten heti perään väsyneesti.

"Oletan teidän käyttäytyvän kunnolla. Kuten huomaatte, uskonnon opettajanne on vaihtunut. Herra Vargas otti lopputilin, enkä kyllä ollenkaan ihmettele miksi. Minä olen täällä tänään valvomassa, että käyttäydytte kunnolla uutta opettajaanne kohtaan", Adnan lausui ilmeisen vastentahtoisesti. Hän tuijotti koko ajan puhuessaan Yaoa, joka tuijotti takaisin ilmeisen ärtyneenä opettajan läsnäolosta.

"Kiitos… Öh, Adnan? Niin se taisi olla, kyllä vain. Minun nimeni on Heracles Karpusi. Olen teidän uusi uskonnonopettaja. Täällä onkin yhdet tutut kasvot, hyvää päivää vaan sinullekin Braginski", ruskeatukkainen kreikkalaismies ilmoitti. Viimeisen lauseen äänensävy oli enemmänkin epäkohtelias kuin kohtelias tervehdys. "Voisitte kertoa nopeasti minulle nimenne niin pääsemme sitten aloittamaan", Heracles jatkoi.

Nopean nimikierroksen jälkeen Heracles puhui taas:

"Käsittääkseni teillä jäi seitsemän kuolemansynnin käsittely kesken Vargasin kanssa. Ottakaa kirjastanne sivu…", Heracles alkoi selata oman kirjansa sivuja löytääkseen itsekin oikean sivun ennen kuin jatkoi "…kuusikymmentäyhdeksän."

Sivujen kahina täytti hetkeksi luokan, kun oppilaat yrittivät etsiä oikeaa aukeamaa. Lopulta kaikilla oli auki kirjastaan oikea aukeama. Vasemman sivun ylänurkkaan oli kirjoitettu koukeroisin, koristeellisin kirjaimin "Seitsemän kuolemansyntiä". Sen jälkeen oli seitsemän alaotsikkoa, joiden jokaisen alla oli pätkä tietoa synneistä. Aukeama oli kuvitettu suhteellisen karmivilla kuvilla. Jokainen synti näytti aivan erilaiselta; ylpeys seisoi leuka pystyssä, kateus taas makasi sykkyrässä maassa, viha näytti siltä kuin räjähtäisi kohta, laiskuus nukkui tuolilla, ahneuden silmissä loisti hullunkiilto, ylensyönti tuijotti suurta määrää ruokaa ja himo yritti saada jostakin kiinni. Taiteilijan näkökulma synneistä tuntui huvittavan aika montaa oppilasta.

"Kiitos pyytäisin hiljaisuutta. Noin, hyvä. Voisin kertoa teille hiukan synneistä", Heracles vaikutti vallan epäpätevältä, mutta kuitenkin paljon mukavammalta kuin nurkassa kyttäävä Adnan, Vargasista puhumattakaan. Entinen uskonnonopettaja oli nimittäin kiroillut ja huutanut turhista asioista yli puolet opetusajasta.

"Olipa kerran seitsemän kuolemansyntiä: ylpeys, kateus, viha, laiskuus, ahneus, ylensyönti ja himo. Jokainen synti valitsi itselleen ihmisen. Ylpeys etsi itselleen sellaisen ihmisen, joka ei hyväksynyt, seuraansa toisia ihmisiä, jotka saattaisivat tahrata hänen mainettaan. Kateus taas etsi itselleen ihmisen, joka ei ollut tyytyväinen siihen mitä omisti ja halasi itselleen jotain mitä toisilla oli. Viha halusi itselleen ihmisen, joka käytti kaiken aikansa huutamiseen ja toisien arvosteluun. Laiskuus puolestaan etsi itselleen ihmisen, joka antoi kaikkien muiden hoitaa omat hommansa. Ahneus valitsi ihmisen, joka omisti kaiken mutta halusi silti kokoajan lisää. Ylensyönti liittyi sellaisen ihmisen kehoon, joka välitti ainoastaan ruuasta ja söi paljon, mutta ei silti lihonut. Himo taas halusi itselleen ihmisen, joka halusi kokoajan jotakin, mutta ei saanut mitään. Jokainen synti asettui valitsemaansa ihmiseen ja alkoi elää tämän kautta. Aina täysikuun valossa synti otti ihmisestä täyden hallinnan ja työnsi ihmisen piiloon sisälleen. Kuun laskettua synnit vetäytyivät takaisin ihmisen sisään, mutta jäivät aina odottamaan tämän sisälle seuraavaa täysikuuta ja sen paljastavaa valoa. Synnistä saattoi kuitenkin päästä eroon. Tosirakkauden löytäminen, täydentävä palanen tai kuolema erotti synnin ihmiskehosta. Tämän takia syntien piti vaihtaa kehoja. Jos synti tahtoi ylläpitää omaa tahtoaan, hänen piti löytää itselleen ihminen, joka täytti parhaiten ehdot. Synnit ovat edelleen olemassa. He elävät edelleen joidenkin ihmisten kehossa ja vaihtavat uuteen heti kun vanha ei enää miellytä tai täytä ehtoja… Tämä tietenkin on vain vanha tarina", Heracles lopetti tarinansa, jostakin syystä hänen katseensa oli kiertänyt kokoajan samaa rataa; Arthur, Yao, Adnan, Ivan, Alfred, Francis. Yao oli laittanut myös merkille, että Heracles puhui hyvin, hyvin hitaasti.

* * *

Lukiopäivä kului vallan tavallisesti. Jostakin syystä uskonnontunti oli kuitenkin jäänyt vaivaamaan Yaoa ja todennäköisesti myös Ivania, sillä tuo oli tavallista hiljaisempi.

Yao seisoi kaappinsa edessä. Hän otti sieltä koululaukkunsa ja työnsi sinne matikan kirjansa, sillä se oli ollut viimeinen aine sinä päivänä. Sitten hän sulki kaapin oven ja kääntyi ympäri lähteäkseen kotiin. Ivan oli jo lähtenyt, samoin Arthur ja Alfred. Francis oli joutunut Adnanin puhutteluun, koska oli kuulemma häirinnyt liikaa tunnilla lähettelemällä lappuja britille ja britti oli tietenkin pitänyt tätä ahdisteluna tai ainakin sen kaltaisena.

Kiinalainen astui ulos lukion pääovista. Ulkona oli muutama oppilas, joiden päivä jatkui vielä. Loput olivat sisällä. Yao lähti kävelemään hiekkatietä pitkin kohti kotiaan. Uskonnontunnin aihe todella häiritsi häntä. Seitsemän kuolemansyntiä? Eivät he edes olleet jääneet siihen aiheeseen Vargasin kanssa. Turhaantunut huokaisu karkasi Yaon huulien välistä, kun hän potkaisi kiven pois edestään.

Hetken käveltyään Yao tajusi, että muutaman metrin päässä hänestä seisoi lyhyt, mustatukkainen poika, joka tuijotti häntä tummilla silmillään herkeämättä. Kiinalainenkin pysähtyi. Hän tuijotti takaisin kullanruskeilla silmillään. Jostakin kumman syystä poika näytti todella tutulta, mutta Yao ei silti keksinyt missä olisi tuon ennen tavannut. Silti hän oli varma, että oli nähnyt pojan joskus ennenkin.

"Hei", poika sanoi aika hiljaisella äänellä. Ääni oli liian tuttu, mutta silti hyvin vieras.

"Hei?" Yao kurtisti kulmiaan, kun poika astui muutaman askeleen lähemmäs.

"Minä tunnen sinut. Minä olen Kiku Honda", poika sanoi varovaisesti ja astui taas askeleen lähemmäs Yaoa. Nyt kun he seisoivat siinä niin lähellä toisiaan, hän muisti pojan.

* * *

_Kaksi pientä lasta istui lattialla. Toisella oli tummanruskeat hiukset ja toisella taas täysin mustat. Yao oli vasta kolme ja hänen vanhin pikkuveljensä, Kiku, oli kaksi. Hiukan kauempana nuori nainen, lapsien äiti, piti sylissään kahta pientä lasta. Toinen oli vasta yhden vuoden ja toinen oli vain muutaman kuukauden ikäinen. Olohuoneessa oli kummallisen jännittynyt tunnelma. Lapsien isä seisoi levottoman näköisenä oven edessä kuin odottaen jotakin._

_Oveen koputettiin. Siinä samassa isä havahtui ja käveli reippain askelin olohuoneeseen. Hän tarttui vanhinta lastaan, Yaoa, hiuksista ja kiskoi ylös. Lapsen itku kaikui hiljaisena olohuoneessa, jossa oli muuten niin hiljaista. Isä retuutti itkevää lasta kohti lattialuukkua, joka oli avattu vähän aikaa sitten. Hän pakotti Yaon sisälle kellariin ja tuli itse perässä. Kiku jäi tuijottamaan kaksikon perään huolestuneen näköisenä, vaikka olikin vasta pikkulapsi. _

_"Pysy tällä ja ole ihan hiljaa tai muuten isä on tosi vihainen!" isä sihahti ja töytäisi lasta hiukan kauemmas. Sitten hän kiipesi portaat ylös ja sulki kellariluukun. Kellariin tuli aivan pilkko pimeää._

_Ulko-ovi avattiin. Yao kuuli selvästi kuinka kaksi uutta jalkaparia astui sisään taloon. Hänellä ei ollut pienintäkään aavistusta mitä oli tapahtumassa ja miksi. Hän kuuli kuinka hänen nuoremmat veljensä alkoivat itkeä. Sitten hän kuuli vieraan äänen puhuvan:_

_"Teillähän piti olla neljä lasta, rouva Wang", nainen lausui hitaasti, epäilevään sävyyn._

_"Eipä ole enää", Yaon äiti vastasi happamaan sävyyn._

_"Mitä tarkoitatte?" uusi ääni kysyi, se kuului myös jollekin vieraalle naiselle._

_"Kuollut", Yaon isä ehti vastata ennen vaimoaan._

_"Ja minkä takia?" ensimmäisenä puhunut nainen kysyi._

_"Sairastui", äiti vastasi._

_"Me viemme heidät pois. He saavat nyt kunnon kodin", äsken puhunut nainen jatkoi._

_Keskustelua jatkui vielä hetken, mutta hiljaisempaan ääneen, joten Yao ei enää erottanut heidän puheestaan tarkasti oikein mitään. Hetken kuluttua kuitenkin ovi kävi ja isä tuli avaamaan kellarin luukun._

_"Tule", hän käski kuin olettaen että kolmevuotias lapsi pääsisi todella nopeastikin jyrkät portaat ylös._

_Kun Yao oli vihdoin päässyt takaisin olohuoneeseen, ei siellä enää ollut hänen veljiään. Ainoastaan äiti ja isä olivat siellä hänen itsensä lisäksi._

_"Missä muut ovat?" Yao kysyi hämmentyneenä._

_"Ketkä muut? Ei täällä ole koskaan ollut ketään muuta."_

* * *

Vaikka Yao ei muistanutkaan paljoa siitä, kun hänet erotettiin veljistään, oli se silti hänen lapsuutensa rankin muisto. Ja nyt, neljäntoista vuoden jälkeen hänen edessään seisoi hänen vanhin pikkuveljensä, Kiku. Yao ei tiennyt vieläkään, miksi hänen vanhempansa olivat halunneet piilottaa hänet sosiaaliviranomaisilta. Saadakseen jonkun rääkättävän?

"Yao. Minä olen sinun pikkuveljesi. Muistatko?" Kiku kysyi edelleen aika hiljaisella äänellä.

"Muistan", Yao sanoi nyökäyttäen päätään hiukan. "Miten… Miten sinä löysit minut? Miten sinä muistit minut?"

"Olen etsinyt sinua melkein seitsemän vuotta. Löysin Young Soon melkein heti, sillä meidät vietiin samaan lastenkotiin. Kaoru vietiin aivan eri paikkaan, en tiedä miksi. Löysin hänet muutama kuukausi sitten. Miksen olisi muistanut? Tai no me luulimme, että olit kuollut. Sain kuitenkin tietää, että käyt tuota lukiota. Miten voit? Ovatko he kuolleet?" Kiku puhui yllättävän rauhallisesti siihen nähden, että oli aivan yhtäkkiä törmännyt kadulla isoveljeensä, jota ei ollut nähnyt neljääntoista vuoteen.

"Minä… Minä voin hyvin", Yao valehteli. Hän oli edelleen shokissa. Tai kukapa ei olisi hänen tilanteessaan? Hän ei oikein itsekään ymmärtänyt miksi valehteli pikkuveljelleen. "Ai he… Isä kuoli kuusi vuotta sitten auto-onnettomuudessa ja äiti… hän kuoli neljä vuotta sitten huumeiden ja alkoholin liialliseen käyttöön."

"Missä sinä olet sitten asunut nämä vuodet? Haettiinko sinutkin pois?"

"Ei. Minä olen asunut koko ikäni samassa talossa. Äiti ja isä pitivät minut jostakin syystä piilossa sosiaaliviranomaissilta."

"Oletko asunut yksin kolmetoistavuotiaasta asti?"

"Kyllä."

Tuli hiljaista. Hiljaisuuden aikana Kiku tuntui punnitsevan jotain mielessään.

"Miten muut voivat? Miten sinä voit?" Yao änkytti hiljaa. Hän ei ollut muistanut omistavansa pikkuveljiä. Hän muisti heidät nytkin vain etäisesti. Kaoru oli ollut niin pieni, kun heidät oli erotettu, että oli vaikea uskoa hänen kuuluvan ollenkaan perheeseen. Young Soo oli myös ollut hyvin nuori, vasta yhden. Yao muisti Kikun parhaiten, hän oli tunnistanut hänet kasvonpiirteistä. Väkivaltainen kuritus oli varmaan pyyhkinyt kaiken Yaon mielestä, myös veljet.

"Minut adoptoitiin melkein heti mukavaan japanilaisperheeseen. Tai itse asiassa pariskunta adoptoi. Young Soo adoptoitiin muutama viikko myöhemmin korealaisperheeseen, jossa on hänen lisäkseen toinen lapsi. Käsittääkseni Kaoru adoptoitiin brittiperheeseen vasta muutaman vuoden kuluttua. Minulle kuuluu ihan hyvää, seurustelen Taiwanialais tyttö Mein kanssa. Young Soolla menee myös ihan hyvin. Hän ei tosin seurustele kenenkään kanssa. Onko sinulla joku?" Kiku kysyi kulmiaan kohottaen.

"Ei, ei ole, mutta onnea sinulle", Yao yritti vääntää kasvoilleen hymyn tapaisen, mutta ei onnistunut siinä.

"Mutta nyt kerron toisen syyn miksi halusin löytää sinut. Alun perin vain halusin tietää oletko oikeasti kuollut vai elossa, mutta nyt syy on muuttunut aika rajusti. Kaoru… Hän on sairas. Hänellä on Leukemia. Hän oli jo silloin sairaalassa, kun löysin hänet. Hän tekee hidasta ja tuskallista kuolemaa", Kikun äänensävy muuttui oitis, se oli surullinen ja poissaoleva.

"Mi-mitä?" tieto nuorimman veljen vakavasta sairaudesta oli kuin isku nuijalla takaraivoon. Ei hän ollut odottanut mitään tuollaista. Leukemia?

"Sinun olisi varmaan parasta tulla katsomaan häntä?"

"Milloin käy? Milloin sinä olet menossa?"

"Tulin juuri hänen luotaan, menen huomenna uudelleen. Voin ottaa sinut silloin mukaan. Tavataan tässä samaan aikaan huomenna?"

"Sopii."


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: **Hei taas. Tässä luvussa kesti taas jonkun aikaa, mutta kai tämä silti suhteellisen nopeasti tuli. Tätä lukua kirjoittaessani kulutin loppuun kappaleen "If I die young". Kai se sitten tavallaan sopii tähän lukuun, en tiedä. Pahoittelen mahdollisia kirjoitusvirheitä. Tämä luku ei ole ehkä mikään maailman parhaiten kuvailtu ja kirjoitettu. En eka meinannut saada tekstiä aikaiseksi, sitten kirjoitin pitkän pätkän, jonka vahingossa poistin (pitäisi opetella se välitallennus :D), sitten yritin kirjoittaa sen mahdollisimman samanlaisena uudelleen. No, toivottavasti tykkäätte. Varoitan nyt kuitenkin, että Young Soo ja Kaoru on ainakin _ minun mielestäni_ todella OOC. Huomautan vielä, että Yaon ja hänen veljiensä sisarussuhteet eivät ole tässä niin "huonot".

**ringomei99: **Kiitos todella paljon! RoChu on minun OTP ja siitä tunnun saavan vain järkevää tekstiä aikaan. Itse ajattelin, että "voi hyvä luoja kun nää hahmot on tässä niin OOC". Kiva, että sinun mielestäsi ne eivät ole. Mukavaa, että tajusit kuka on kukin synti, pahoittelen tätä tönkköä vastaustani, en ole hyvä kirjoittamaan kommenteille vastauksia :p.

* * *

**Yhdeksäs luku - Valhe valheen päälle**

Kello oli tasan puoli viisi. Yao seisoi samassa paikassa samaan aikaan kuin oli eilen tavannut pikkuveljensä, Kikun. Hän oli onnistunut livistämään hyväksi tuurikseen Adnanin jälki-istunnosta. Opettajalla oli nimittäin ollut todella huono päivä, hän jakoi joka toiselle rangaistuksia jälki-istunnosta vessojen pesemiseen. Adnan oli antanut jälki-istuntoa myös Ivanille, Arthurille, Francikselle (taas kerran ahdistelusta) ja Alfredille. Kaikki muut olivat onnistuneet Yaon tapaan pakenemaan paikalta, paitsi Francis. Tavallaan Yaon kävi sääliksi ranskalaista, sillä ei sitä, koskaan tiennyt millaisia rangaistuksia turkkilainen opettaja sai päähänsä.

Kikun olisi pitänyt tulla jo. Yao siirteli hermostuksissaan painoa jalalta toiselle. Hän halusi nähdä nuorimman veljensä, mutta silti pelkäsi tapaamista. Oli vain niin epäuskottavan tuntuista, että törmäisi pikkuveljeensä kotimatkalla. Hän oli huolissaan Kaorusta, vaikka ei tiennyt missä kunnossa toinen nyt oli ja minkä näköinen hän ylipäätänsä oli. Yao vilkaisi taakseen kuin etsien pakokeinoa. Hän kuitenkin käänsi katseensa takaisin eteenpäin. Eihän hän voinut noin vain lähteä ja ilmoittaa sitten joskus, että ei ollut uskaltanut tavata pikkuveljeään.

Tuuli taivutti puiden latvoja ja leikki Yaon pitkillä hiuksilla. Taivas oli sininen, yksikään valkea pilvenhattara ei pilannut sen kauneutta. Aurinko paistoi kuumana taivaalla, jolloin Yaon teki mieli riisua pitkähihainen paitansa, mutta mitäs niitä käden ympärille kiedottuja siteitä kävisi esittelemään. Onneksi tuuli viilensi hiukan muuten niin kuumaa ilmaa.

Yao joutui odottamaan vielä muutaman minuutin, mutta lopulta Kikun lyhyt hahmo ilmestyi tien risteyksestä. Hän heilautti kättään hiukan kiinnittääkseen itseensä Yaon huomion. Ei kestänyt kauaa, että Kiku oli ilmestynyt aivan isoveljensä eteen vinosti hymyillen, tai ainakin hymyä kasvoilleen hakien.

"Hei Yao. Anteeksi, että jouduit odottamaan näin kauan, mutta perheeni viivytteli minua hiukan", Kiku selitti ja nytkäytti päätään kumarruksen omaisesti.

"Ei se haittaa, en minä tässä ole itsekään kauaa seisonut", Yao vastasi tapaillen itsekin hymyn tapaista onnistumatta kauhean hyvin. Kuka nyt hymyilisi, jos toinen teki kuolemaa muutamien kilometrien päässä.

"Kiitos, että ymmärrät", Kiku puhui kohteliaasti, kuin aivan vieraalle ihmiselle. Tosin olihan Yao hänelle melkein kuin joku aivan sattumanvarainen poika kadulta, eiväthän he olleet tunteneet kuin päivän.

Vastaukseksi Kiku sai vain hymähdyksen.

"No, menemmekö?" Kiku kysyi edelleen se kohtelias sävy äänessään.

"Mennään vain", Yao vastasi tapaillen taas hymyä. Hän toivoi näkevänsä myös Young Soon, mutta ei silti tahtonut nähdä häntä. Ei, tämä ei johtunut kateudesta, vaan aivan Yaon omista tunteista. Hän pelkäsi jotain mitä ei itsekkään tiennyt ja samalla halusi voimakkaasti tavata vaikka koko sukunsa, joka ei luultavasti edes ollut kovin laaja.

He lähtivät kävelemään pois syrjäiseltä hiekkatieltä, kohti kaupungin keskustaa. Koko alku matkan kumpikin oli aivan hiljaa, kävelivät vain eteenpäin ja vilkaisivat välillä toisiinsa. Kumpikaan ei tuntunut keksivän mitään puhuttavaa tai sitten he eivät vain jaksaneet edes yrittää keskustelun aloittamista.

"Eikö sinulla ole ollenkaan kuuma?" Kiku kysyi viimein kuin muina miehin, mutta vilkaisi kuitenkin kysyvästi toista.

"Ei", Yao vastasi viattomasti. Olihan tuo paljon järkevämpi vastaus kuin "voi kyllä minulla on kuuma, mutta pidän pitkähihaista, koska en halua esitellä kaikille käsissäni olevia viiltelyarpia".

Yaon onneksi Kiku jätti asian sikseen ja vain mutisi jotain vastaukseksi.

"Kuinka hän voi?" Yao kysyi, sillä ei voinut pitää kysymystä sisällään. Olisihan ihan mukavaa saada tietää miten Kaoru voi ennen kuin meni sisälle sairaalaan tiedustelemaan missä huoneessa toinen oli.

"Tilanteeseen nähden ihan hyvin… Ainakin siltä vaikuttaa. Tietenkin leukemia vienyt häneltä paljon voimia, sillä kädenkin nostaminen tuottaa jo hankaluuksia. Eivätkä ennusteetkaan ole hyvät, mutta aina kannattaa toivoa. Kyllä hän jaksaa puhua, mutta joka sanan väliin tulee ainakin kolmenkymmensekunnin tauko", Kiku kertoi häivä surua äänessään.

"Selvä", Yao mutisi hiljaa, koska ei parempaakaan vastausta keksinyt. Kipakkuuden viimeisimmät häivät olivat kadonneet nyt hänen äänestään. Jos ennusteet eivät olleet hyvät, Kaoru kuolisi luultavasti kuukauden sisällä. Tai tietenkin se riippui ihan siitä, kauanko hän oli leukemiaa sairastanut ja kuinka laajalle se oli levinnyt, mutta Kikun kertoman mukaan se oli hyvin vakava. Jostakin syystä toinen ei ollut kuitenkaan kertonut kuinka monta vuotta Kaoru oli tautia sairastanut.

"Voisitko kertoa hiukan tarkemmin mitä sinulle kuuluu?" Kiku kysyi kysymyksen ilmiselvästi vain siksi, että halusi vaihtaa aihetta.

"No ei minulle mitään erityistä ole tapahtunut. Isä kuoli kun olin yksitoista ja äiti kahden vuoden kuluttua siitä, niin kuin jo kerroin. Äidin pois menon jälkeen en ole käynyt hänen ja isän huoneessa. Sain kaikki rahani heidän säästöistään ja niiden loputtua… no aloin tekemään pikkutyötä. Kävin peruskoulun loppuun ja sain paikan tästä lukiosta, vaikka arvosanani eivät olleetkaan hääppöiset. Nyt joku venäläinen poika seuraa minua kaikkialle. Eli ei mitään erityistä, kerro toki sinä lisää itsestäsi. Sinun elämäsi on varmasti ollut paljon kiinnostavampi kuin minun", kipakkuus oli palannut Yaon ääneen, kun mainitsi Ivanin. Hän oli jättänyt mieli hyvin varastelun kokonaan pois lyhyestä elämän kerrastaan samoin kuin väkivaltaisen kurituksen. Jostakin syystä hän ei halunnut leimata vanhempiaan pahoiksi ihmisiksi, ei edes kaiken kokemansa jälkeen.

"Mitä_ he_ tekivät sinulle?" Kiku kysyi kuin arvaten isoveljensä valehtelevan, hän sysäsi toisen pyynnön syrjään saadakseen esittää oman kysymyksensä.

Yao oli hiljaa ennen kuin vastasi hiljaa: "Pitivät kurissa, kasvattivat omalla tyylillään. Voisitko nyt kuitenkin vain kertoa itsestäsi enemmän?"

"No, kai minä sitten voin, jos noin kovasti tahdot siitä tietää. Minut vietiin sosiaaliviranomaisten luo ja sieltä sitten lastenkotiin tai johonkin sellaiseen. Olin siellä muutaman kuukauden ja sitten mukava japanilaispariskunta adoptoi minut. Kun olin täyttänyt yhdeksän, minulle kerrottiin teistä. Vanhempani näyttivät jonkun vanhan valokuvan, jossa oli sinä, minä, Young Soo ja Kaoru. He kertoivat, että Young Soo ja Kaoru oli adoptoitu, mutta sinusta ei ollut mitään tietoa, ei edes, siitä olisitko elossa. Halusin löytää teidät ja aloin etsimään teitä. Young Soon löysin ensimmäisenä, Kaorun hänen avullaan ja sinut aivan sattumalta eilen. Aloin seurustelemaan Mein kanssa muutama vuosi sitten. Minulle ei ole tapahtunut mitään erityistä", Kiku kertoi katse kokoajan edessään.

"Mukavaa, että jollakin menee hyvin", Yao totesi hymyillen tekohymyä, minkä oli vuosien varrella oppinut maalaamaan kasvoilleen.

* * *

Puolen tunnin kuluttua he olivat saapuneet valkoisen sairaalaan pääovien eteen. Yao oli jostakin syystä todella hermostunut astuessaan sisään käsidesiltä haisevaan aulaan. Kiku käveli suoraan vastaanotolle hiukan epäluuloinen Yao perässään. Tiskin takana istui valkoiseen takkiin pukeutunut nainen, jonka vaaleat hiukset oli sidottu nutturalle niskaan. Nainen näytti vallan nuorelta ja ystävälliseltä.

"Hei, me tahtoisimme käydä katsomassa Kaoru Kirklandia", Kiku ilmoitti naiselle rauhallisesti puhuen. Samalla Yao astui seisomaan hänen viereensä kasvot ilmeettöminä.

"Mitkä ovat nimenne? Oletteko hänen sukulaisiaan?" nainen kysyi ystävällisesti.

"Minä olen Honda Kiku ja hän on Wang Yao. Olemme Kaorun veljiä, olen käynyt katsomassa häntä aiemminkin. Viimeksi eilen", Kiku vastasi hoitaen taas puhujan roolin.

"Ah, minä muistan sinut. Kaoru on edelleen huoneessa viisikymmentäkuusi, kerroksessa kaksi. Luotan siihen, että osaat mennä sinne itse, ilman ylimääräistä hälinää", nainen hymyili pienesti ja sai vastaukseksi kiitoksen sanat.

Kiku kääntyi ympäri ja lähti kävelemään kohti portaikkoa, joka oli merkitty vierailijoiden käyttöön. Yao seurasi perässä. Jännitys tuntui kasvavan sietämättömäksi. Niin suureksi, että hän olisi ihan hyvin voinut hypätä ikkunasta ulos päästäkseen siitä eroon. Kiku näytti hyvin rauhalliselta avatessaan portaikon yläpäässä olevan oven, josta pääsi käytävälle, joka oli täynnä ovia sairaalahuoneisiin. He pysähtyivät valkoisen oven edessä, johon oli merkitty numero viisikymmentäkuusi. Juuri kun Kiku oli koputtamassa oveen, Yao tarttui hänen käteensä ja laski alas.

"Mene sinä ensin, minä tulen perässä. En ole vielä ihan… valmis", Yao selitti hiljaa. Kiku nyökkäsi hymyillen ja koputti oveen. Sitten hän astui sisään jättäen oven kuitenkin raolleen.

Nyt kun Yao oli lähempänä veljeään kuin oli ollut neljääntoista vuoteen, hänen teki mieli paeta tilaisuutta nähdä toinen. Hän ei vain halunnut nähdä nuorinta pikkuveljeään kärsimässä sairauden aiheuttamista kivuista. Ei, hän ei vain pystynyt tarttumaan ovenkahvaan, vaikka olisi halunnut. Huoneen sisältä kuului hiljaista puhetta, mutta Yao ei pystynyt erottamaan puhujien ääniä toisistaan, saati sitten heidän sanojaan. Huokaus karkasi hänen huuliltaan, olisi hyvin lapsellista lähteä nyt pois. Hän tarttui ovenkahvaan ja aukaisi oven.

Ensimmäinen asia mikä osui Yaon näköpiiriin, oli sairaalasängyssä makaava nuori, riutuneen näköinen poika, Kaoru. Kaorun tummat silmät katsoivat väsyneesti Yaoon. Hänen ruskeat hiukset olivat ohentuneet huomattavasti. Kasvot eivät näyttäneet ollenkaan reippailta, mutta silti Kaorun huulilla oli pieni hymyntapainen ilme. Yao soi pienen hymyn pikkuveljelleen. Sitten hän katseli ympärilleen nähdäkseen keitä muita huoneessa oli. Kikun vieressä seisoi hiukan lyhyempi poika, jolla oli ruskeat hiukset sekä samanväriset silmät. Yaolla meni hetki, että hän tajusi pojan olevan Young Soo. Kaorun sängyn vieressä istui Arthur. Yao katsoi hetken brittipoikaa ihmetellen miksi toinen oli täällä. Hän antoi kuitenkin asian olla sikseen ainakin jonkun aikaa.

"Kuka sinä… olet?" Kaoru kysyi hiljaisella, käheällä äänellä. Hän piti jokaisen sanan välissä tauon vetääkseen lisää ilmaa keuhkoihinsa.

"Minä olen Yao, Yao Wang, vanhin isoveljesi", Yao yritti puhua mahdollisimman selkeästi. Hänen mainittua sanan "isoveli", Young Soo käänsi katseensa pöllämystyneenä Yaoon.

"Yao… Yao?" Kaoru tapaili hetken nimeä, mutta tunnistettuaan sen hänen suustaan pääsi jonkinlainen käheä naurahdus, joka kuitenkin loppui lyhyeen.

"Yao?" Young Soo kysyi kuin pikkuveljensä kaikuna, tosin paljon lujempaan ääneen, mutta silti hiljaa.

"Kyllä", Yao vastasi nyökäyttäen päätään. Hän vilkaisi nopeasti Arthuriin, joka tarkkaili heitä herkeämättä, mutta nousi sitten ylös housujaan pudistellen.

"Minä taidan jättää teidät tänne selvittelemään välejä", Arthur totesi ja lähti kävelemään kohti huoneen ovea, mutta pysähtyi kuitenkin Yaon viereen. "Minäkin olen Kaorun isoveli", hän totesi hiljaa, kohotti sitten leukaansa ja asteli ulos huoneesta sulkien oven varovasti perässään.

"O-oletko sinä Yao?" Young Soo kysyi kuulostaen entistä järkyttyneemmältä.

"Olen", Yao toisti vastauksensa kärsivällisenä. Hän käveli varovaisesti istumaan Kaorun sängyn viereen. Kiku ja Young Soo jäivät seisomaan sängyn jalkopäähän, vanhempi hymyillen, nuorempi edelleen ymmällään isoveljen tapaamisesta.

"Tapasin eilen Yaon, kun hän oli menossa kotiin. Yao tässä on Young Soo niin kuin varmaan jo tajusit", Kiku selitti enemmänkin Young Soolle kuin Yaolle.

"Mhm, miten voit Kaoru?" Yao kysyi hiljaa nuorimmalta veljeltään. Hän ei oikein tiennyt mitä tekisi siitä tilanteessa. Hän oli tullut sairaalaan tavatakseen Kaorun, mutta ilmeisesti Kiku oli pyytänyt Young Soon samaan aikaan vierailulle kertomatta kuitenkaan syytä. Nyt Yaon teki entistä enemmän mieli lähteä pois huoneesta ja hän toivoi, että voisi toteuttaa aikeensa pian.

"Minä… Kai ihan hyvin…", Kaoru huokaisi raskaasti saatuaan lauseen loppuun. Hän näytti siltä kuin voisi kuolla minä hetkenä hyvänsä. Sydämen sykettä näyttävä laite kuitenkin piipitti yhä tasaisesti, mikä tietenkin merkitsi sitä, että toinen oli elossa. Kaorun oikean käden valtimoon oli työnnetty piikki, josta lähti letku lääkepussiin.

"No… Se on hyvä kuulla", Yao totesi hiljaa. Hän tavoitti Kaorun tummien silmien utuisen katseen ja yritti hymyillä lohduttavasti. Hän ei ollut osannut odottaa, että tapaisi veljensä tällaisessa tilanteessa.

"Kerro sinä… mitä sinulle kuuluu?" Kaoru pyysi hiljaa, eikä Yao voinut kieltäytyä, kun toinen makasi paikoillaan niin surkeana. Hetken näytti siltä kuin kateus ei olisi koskaan asunut Yaon sisällä, mutta pian hänen silmiinsä palasi se pieni vihreä pilke.

"No, ei minulle mitään erityistä ole näiden vuosien varrella tapahtunut. Äiti ja Isä… he no… lähtivät. Asun yksin edelleen siinä samassa pienessä talossa ja käyn muutaman kilometrin päässä olevaa lukiota. Nyt minua seuraa joku venäläinen poika, Ivan Braginski. Eli ei mitään erikoista", Yao päätti välttää visusti sanan "kuolema" ja vielä tarkemmin hän piti suunsa kiinni kurituksestaan.

Kaoru sanoi jotain niin hiljaa, että kukaan muu huoneessa oleva ei kuullut.

"Ovatko he poissa?" tällä kertaa puhuja oli Young Soo, joka oli astunut aavistuksen lähemmäs Yaoa ja Kaorua.

"…ovat", Yao mutisi hiljaa ja heitti sitten vihaisen mulkaisun Young Soohon. Hän ei halunnut puhua kuolemasta eikä heidän vanhemmistaan juuri sillä hetkellä. Itse asiassa hän olisi ollut mieli hyvin aivan hiljaa koko loppu ajan ja antanut muiden puhua suunsa puhtaiksi.

"Minä… Minä en olisi uskonut, että näkisin sinut. Tai siis minulle sanottiin, että sinä olit kuollut tai sitten vain kadonnut jonnekin", Young Soo sopersi hiljaa ja näpräsi paitansa helmaa.

Yaon olisi tehnyt mieli kommentoida pikkuveljensä toteamukseen, mutta jätti kuitenkin tylyt huomautuksensa välistä. Jostakin syystä hän tunsi paljon suurempaa kiintymystä Kaorua kohtaa kuin ketään muuta veljeään, vaikka muistikin tuosta vähiten. Hän yritti nousta ylös penkiltä, mutta ei vain pystynyt huomatessaan väsyneiden silmien katseen. Katseessa oli jotain pelottavaa ja ihanaa yhtä aikaa, jotakin tutumpaa kuin missään muissa silmissä.

"Minun… Minun pitää mennä. Tulen joskus uudelleen, vaikka heti huomenna, jos vain haluat. Anteeksi", Yao osoitti sanansa Kaorulle, joka aukaisi suunsa vastatakseen, mutta sulki sen kuitenkin ja tyytyi liikauttamaan päätään myöntymisen merkiksi.

Yao käveli ulos huoneesta ja sulki oven perässään. Hän kuitenkin lysähti istumaan seinää vasten ja hautasi kasvot käsiinsä.

* * *

**A/N: **Älkää välittäkö tämän luvun nimestä, en keksinyt parempaa.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: **Kiitos taas kerran teille ihanille kommentoijille! Tämä luku tippui taas astetta lyhyemmäksi. Vihatkaa minua aivan rauhassa, mutta parempaan en silti pysty, sillä en halua tunkea lukuihin liikaa asiaa. Kesti hiukan kauemmin taas julkaista uusi luku, mutta Word ei oikein tahtonut toimia kunnolla ja oli kaikkea säätöä kuten sukulaisten häät. Yritän saada kirjoitettua Franciksesta mahdollisimman pervon ja kai se sitten ihan hyvin onnistui. Tämä luku on nyt pätkitty koulupäivä, niin voi olla hieman sekava.

**Random: **Johtui varmaan kännykällä lukemisesta, sillä ei nää luvut tainneet niin pitkiä olla kuin toivoin. Aivan aluksi Yaon suhde Ivaniin oli sellainen "tuo on kyllä maailman ärsyttävin ihminen, mutta ainakaan hän ei karttele minua" ja avautumisen jälkeen se on ollut sellaine "kyllä minä kestän, ei Ivan niin kauhea olekaan".

* * *

**Kymmenes luku - Huonoja iskuyrityksiä**

Kaoru oli tiivistänyt Yaon ja Arthurin välejä. Ei, heitä ei voinut sanoa ystäviksi. He kuitenkin tulivat paljon paremmin toimeen toistensa kanssa kuin muiden oppilaiden. Suurimmaksi osaksi he puhuivat Kaorusta ja hänen tulevaisuudestaan. Arthur kertoi Yaolle myös heidän yhteisen pikkuveljensä menneisyydestä. Hän kertoi, että he olivat adoptoineet Kaorun, kun poika oli ollut seitsemän. Leukemia oli todettu vuosi adoption jälkeen. Kolme vuotta Kaoru oli voinut elää aivan normaalia elämää, mutta sitten sairaus alkoi pahentua huomattavasti. Hänen kuntonsa heikkeni ja lopulta Kaoru vietiin sairaalaan. Aina välillä hän pääsi kotiin, mutta viimeiset kolme kuukautta hänet oli pidetty visusti sairaalan ovien sisäpuolella.

Samalla Yaon välit Ivaniin olivat lähentyneet, heitäkään ei silti voinut sanoa ystäviksi. Yao antoi Ivanin seurata itseään, hän jutteli toisen kanssa, mutta ei silti myöntänyt venäläistä ystäväkseen. Hän ei ollut kertonut Ivanille veljistään eikä mielellään puhunut Arthurin kanssa Kaorusta muiden kuullen. Yao ei tiennyt tällekään syytä, ehkä se kuitenkin johtui siitä, että hän ei ollut vielä toipunut Kikun tapaamisen tuottamasta järkytyksestä.

Oli kulunut kaksi viikkoa siitä, kun Yao oli tavannut Kikun ja Arthur sekä Alfred olivat saapuneet. Oli siis taas maanantai, mikä tarkoitti pitkää päivää lukion seinien sisäpuolella. Oppilasjoukko – johon kuului myös Yao, Ivan, Arthur, Alfred ja Francis – odottivat, että Heracles avaisi uskonnonluokan oven. He olivat jumittuneet uskonnossa seitsemään kuolemansyntiin, sillä opettaja käytti puolet tunnin alusta puhumiseen, muutenkin Heracles puhui hyvin hitaasti ja sama sitten näytti pätevän asioiden käsittelyyn. Viimein ovi aukesi. Oppilaat alkoivat virrata sisään luokkaan kukin omalle paikalleen. Arthur rimpuili irti Franciksen otteesta ja asettui taas istumaan aivan eripuolelle luokkaa ranskalaisen kanssa. Yao ja Ivan ottivat taas paikkansa aivan takaa ja Alfred taas Arthurin vierestä.

"Hyvää huomenta", Heracles lausui hyvin hitaasti. Hän viittasi oppilaita nousemaan seisomaan ja lausumaan saman tervehdyksen.

"Hyvää huomenta", kuului muutamien suusta, mutta suurin osa näytti vain juroa naamaa opettajalleen.

"Me käymme tänään – taas – seitsemää kuolemansyntiä läpi", Heracles kertoi ja viittasi oppilaita istumaan alas, oikeastaan vain kaksi oli enää seisomassa, mutta eipä se opettajaa kiinnostanut yhtään sen enempää kuin mistä liidut tehdään.

"Taas?! Milloin me vaihdamme aihetta? Eihän tässä ole mitään järkeä!" joku poika huusi eturivistä ja näytti Heraclesille rumaa käsimerkkiä.

"Kyllä me sen joskus loppuun käymme. Tuo ei ole ihan soveliasta käytöstä, mutta kai niistä virheistä oppii", Heracles loi poikaan tylsistyneen mulkaisun ja haukotteli heti perään. Hän istui tuolilleen ja heitti sitten jalkansa pöydälle. "Ottakaa taas sivu, no ei kai sillä ole väliä. Joku vain", hän jatkoi huokaisten ja alkoi selailla opettajankirjaa. "Kuusikymmentäyhdeksän se oli, aivan… Onko kenelläkään muuten lemmikkikissaa? Minulla on ainakin kaksikymmentä…"

* * *

Uskonnontunnin jälkeen oli ollut historiaa, sen jälkeen fysiikkaa ja nyt oli vuorostaan ruokatunti. Melkeinpä kukaan ei ollut tyytyväinen lukiossa tarjottavaan ruokaan, joka näytti oikeastaan enemmän joltakin aivan muulta kuin syötävältä. Silti harvat olivat ottaneet omia ruokia mukaan. Närkästynyttä puhetta kuului kaikkialta, kun keittäjä lappasi lautaselle edelleen sitä samaa paakkuista keittoa, joka oli tehty kolme päivää sitten.

Yao, Ivan, Arthur ja Alfred istuivat samassa pöydässä, mutta kukaan heistä ei sanonut sanaakaan. Arthur tuijotti inhoten lautasellaan olevaa ruokaa, Ivan tökki omaansa lusikalla, Yao ei ollut edes vaivaantunut hakemaan mitään syötävää, mutta Alfred lusikoi keittoa suuhunsa kuin suurintakin herkkua. Amerikkalaista ei näyttänyt häiritsevän oudot kökkäreet ja kuivat lihaklimpit.

"Kultaseni, eikö ylpeytesi olisi suvaittavampaa, jos sallisit minut lähellesi?" Francis oli ilmestynyt Arthurin taakse, hän puhui kermaisella äänellä ja kuljetti kätensä britin kyljille.

"Mikä hemmetin pervo sinä olet?!" Arthur ärähti ja nousi seisomaan ravistellakseen itsensä toisen otteesta.

"Pervo?" Francis kysyi naurahtaen katkerasti. Hänen silmänsä muuttuivat aivan pieneksi hetkeksi utuisiksi.

"Mikä pakkomielle sinulla on minuun?" britti tiuskaisi, riuhtaisi itsensä irti toisen käsien otteesta, kääntyi ympäri ja löi toista nyrkillä kasvoihin.

Francis vain nauroi, aivan kuin isku ei olisi tuntunut missään. Oikeastaan kaikki ruokalassa olevat oppilaat tuijottivat tarkkaavaisena tilannetta. Ranskalainen ei piitannut tuijotuksesta vaan käveli edelleen nauraen pois ruokalasta.

"Typerä, inhottava, limainen paskiainen", Arthur kirosi hiljaa itsekseen pitkän liudan rumia sanoja.

"Syötkö tuota?" Alfred kysyi vieressään istuvalta britiltä toiveikkaan oloisena.

"En!" Arthur ärähti ja työnsi lautasen toisen eteen. "Syö pois, en minä halua tuollaista ruokaa syödä."

"Entä sinä? Syötkö sinä?" Alfred osoitti nyt sanansa Ivanille, joka vastasi britin tapaan kieltävästi. Hymy ilmestyi amerikkalaisen kasvoille, kun hän sai syödä kahden muunkin henkilön edestä. Alfred alkoi syödä Arthurin ruokaa ja siirtyi yllättävän nopeasti Ivanin lautasen kimppuun.

"Miten sinä pystyt syömään… _tuota_?" Arthur kysyi inho äänessään. Hänestä olisi ollut hyvin alentavaa syödä lukion tarjoamaa ruokaa – jos epämääräistä mössöä siis pystyi kutsumaan ruuaksi.

"Mhmhm… Miten sinä voit olla syömättä? Olisi kyllä mukavaa saada vielä muutama hampurilainen…", Alfred mumisi suu täynnä ruokaa.

"Mikä on meidän seuraava tunti?" Yao kysyi muilta pöydässä istuvilta, sillä ei halunnut tietää enempää siitä, mitä kaikkea Alfred halusi vielä sen ruokailun aikana suuhunsa ahtaa.

"Taas historiaa", Ivan vastasi nauraen perään sitä outoa, karmivaa nauruaan.

* * *

Yao, Ivan, Arthur ja Alfred seisoivat vähän matkan päässä historianluokan ovesta. He olivat odottaneet melkein viisitoista minuuttia tunnin alkua. Jostakin syystä Adnan ei ollut tullut vieläkään avaamaan luokan ovea, mutta ei se tuntunut oikeastaan ketään kiinnostavan.

"Miksi sen limaisen sammakon pitää olla kokoajan minun kimpussani?" Arthur kirosi ärtyneesti. "Mikä pakkomielle sillä on minuun? Rasittavaa…"

"Voi, liian tuttu tunne", Yao mutisi hiljaa vilkaisten vaivihkaa Ivanin kylmiä silmiä.

"Minä voisin nylkeä sen paskiaisen hengiltä", britti jatkoi puristaen kätensä nyrkkiin.

"Tuohon en kuitenkaan lähtisi", Yao totesi jostakin syystä aika huvittuneena.

"Onko minun kultasellani huono päivä?" Francis oli ilmestynyt raivosta kihisevän Arthurin taakse. Hän kiersi kätensä toisen ympärille ja veti kiinni itseensä. Ranskalainen hymyili hurmaavaa hymyään, britti yritti rimpuilla toisen otteesta irti, mutta Francis oli yllättävän vahva eikä päästänyt toista karkaamaan.

"Bloody frog! Get off of me!" Arthur huusi ja yritti epätoivoisesti riistäytyä toisen otteesta.

"Voi kultaseni, älähän nyt innostu liikaa", ranskalainen kuiskasi toisen korvaan ja kuljetti toisen kätensä Arthurin leuan alle. Hän kohotti toisen leukaa sen verran ylöspäin, että olisi voinut suudella brittiä, mutta ei kuitenkaan tehnyt elettäkään toteuttaakseen suunnitelmaansa.

"Päästä irti minun Artiestani!" Alfred ärähti ja veti järkyttyneen Arthurin irti ranskalaisen otteesta suoraan omaan syliinsä.

"Artie? Mitä hittoa?!" britti karjaisi vihaisesti ja repi itsensä Alfredin otteesta irti. Hän käveli Yaon taakse kuin piiloon amerikkalaiselta ja Francikselta. Huvittunut naurahdus lipesi Yaon huulien välistä, mutta hän tukahdutti sen tukemalla nyrkin suuhunsa.

"Onhonhonhonhon", Francis nauroi ja siirtyi historianluokan ovelle. Hän koputti oveen ja jäi odottamaan vastausta. Yao, Ivan, Arthur (edelleen puoliksi Yaon takana) ja Alfred maleksivat ranskalaisen taakse odottamaan, että Adnan tulisi avaamaan oven.

Ovea ei kuitenkaan avannut historianopettaja Adnan, vaan Heracles. Uskonnonopettaja katsoi Francista outo ilme kasvoillaan, hän käveli pois luokasta suoraan omaan luokkaansa. Adanan seisoi luokan keskellä pöllämystynyt ilme kasvoillaan. Hän näytti siltä kuin joku olisi juuri lyönyt häntä vasaralla takaraivoon.

"Onhonhonhonhon, mitähän täällä on tapahtunut?" Francis mietti ääneen naureskellen.

"Minusta tuntuu, ettei kukaan halua tietää sinun versiotasi tapahtumista", Arthur sihahti ja astui pois Yaon takaa juro ilme kasvoillaan.

"Voi se olisi varmaan hyvin mielenkiintoinen", Ivan nauroi sitä outoa, hullua nauruaan violetit silmät kiiluen.

"Tulkaa pois sieltä ovensuusta, sisälle luokkaan!" Adnan karjahti vihaisesti, hän viittasi oppilaita kädellään astumaan luokkaan. Turkkilaisen kasvot pyrkivät takaisin peruslukemille, mutta hän ei pystynyt peittämään tyrmistynyttä katsettaan.

Oppilaat maleksivat luokkaan omille paikoilleen. Adnan tuijotti heitä tapaillen edelleen epätoivoisena tiukkaa katsetta. Lopulta mies huokaisi, istahti pöytänsä taakse ja pamautti eteensä opettajankirjan. Hän selasi kirjaa hetken, mutta pysäytti kätensä liikkeen jonkun aukeamaan kohdalle.

"Ottakaa sivu satakuusi ja lukekaa se. Tehkää sitten omatoimiset vihkomuistiinpanot, minä käyn… Kahvilla", Adnan mutisi hiljaa, nousi ylös ja maleksi pois luokasta yllättävän väsyneen näköisenä.

Heti, kun ovi oli sulkeutunut, luokassa alkoi kauhea hälinä. Kaikki tuntuivat ihmettelevän miksi Adnan oli ollut niin välinpitämätön. Aiemmin hän olisi alkanut huutamaan, että oppilaat olisivat olleet myöhässä eikä hän. Francis ajautui taas Arthurin luo, joka lähti toista pakoon luokan perälle. Ranskalainen käveli britin taakse ja tarttui tuota olkapäistä.

"Hitto vie, nyt minulla alkaa mennä sinun kanssasi hermot, limainen sammakko!" Arthur tiuskaisi vihaisena. Hän riuhtaisi itsensä tällä kertaa helposti toisen otteesta ja käänsi vihreiden silmiensä murhaavan, mutta silti ylpeän katseen ranskalaiseen päin.

"Voi kultapieni, älä hermoile", Francis lepersi ja sipaisi yhden vaalean hiuskiehkuransa takaisin korvansa taakse.

Ennen kuin britti ehti sanoa mitään, oli Alfred vetäissyt hänet kiinni itseensä.

"Perkele oikeasti! Te molemmat olette paskiaisia, päästä irti! Alfred!" Arthur vaati kiukkuisena, eihän hän voinut ylpeyttään alistaa hakemalla turvaa itseään vahvemmalta.

"Onhonhonhonhon", Francis nauroi taas sitä ärsyttävää nauruaan, mutta ei enää yrittänyt vetää Arthuria lähelleen. "Voi minua niin kiinnostaisi tietää, mitä Heracles täällä kävi puuhailemassa, kun kerran sai Adnanin noin pahasti järkyttämään", hän totesi ärsyttävä sävy äänessään.

"Usko jo, sinun teoriasi ei kiinnosta ketään", Yao mutisi hiljaa, sillä ei enää mieluusti kuunnellut britin uutta kirosanatulvaa. Ranskalainen ei tietenkään välittänyt lainkaan toisen vastaväitteistä vaan avasi uudelleen suunsa:

"Voih, Adnan on saanut kunnon tällin. Enkä kyllä ihmettele. Onhan se nyt aika jännittävä kokemus todeta itsensä homoksi kreikkalaisen, salaattia syövän opettajan avulla. T-", Francis ei ehtinyt jatkaa enempää, kun Ivan oli noussut ylös ja läimäissyt kätensä hänen suulleen.

"Asia on näin, että sinä kuuntelet YaoYaoa tai kärsit koko loppuelämäsi häpeästä", Ivan ilmoitti jääkylmästi silmissä viha roihahtaen ja samalla… ahneus.

Yao oli varma, että hänen kasvonsa olivat noloudesta tulipunaiset. Olisihan se mukavaa piristystä muuten niin kalpeille kasvoille ja haikeille ilmeille. Hänen olisi tehnyt mieli lyödä jollakin Ivania ja sitten kaivautua maanalle piiloon. Ikävä kyllä, aika monet luokassa olijat olivat kuunnelleet viisikon keskustelua alusta loppuun ja nyt monien kasvoilla oli pilkallinen tai ivallinen virne.

"Oliko pakko? YaoYao? Ei herranjumala", Yao tiuskaisi hiljaa. Juuri sillä hetkellä hän olisi ollut mieluummin vaikka Arthur. Tai joku vielä alhaisemmissa olosuhteissa elävä.

Juuri silloin luokan ovi paiskattiin auki ja Adnan astui sisään, nyt tosin pelottavampana kuin koskaan aiemmin. Ei olisi ollut ihme, jos hänen ympärilleen olisi muodostunut tulirinki. Ja vielä vähemmän olisi ollut ihmettelemistä pirunsarvissa.

"MITÄ HITTOA TE OIKEIN TEETTE? NYT JOKAINEN OMALLE PAIKALLEEN LUKEMAAN UUTTA LUKUA! KUKAAN EI SANO SANAAKAAN TAI MUUTEN JÄÄ ISTUMAAN TÄNNE MINUN KANSSANI KOLMEKSI TUNNIKSI! TULIKO SELVÄKSI?!" Adnan karjui niin lujaa kuin pystyi. Hänen silmänsä hohkasivat punaisina, tai ainakin niin Yao oli näkevinään.

"Tuo mies on todellakin seinähullu. En kyllä ihmettele, vaikka se Heraclesin tarina olisikin totta. Edessämmehän seisoo ilmiselvä… viha ", Francis julisti ja lipui sitten istumaan omalle paikalleen närkästynyt ilme kasvoillaan. Tämä ilme varmaan johtui siitä, miten Ivan oli kohdellut häntä.

Arthur ja Alfred maleksivat myös istumaan omille paikoilleen, britti edelleen järkyttyneen näköisenä. Hän kuitenkin yritti pitää kasvoillaan ylpeää ja järkkymätöntä ilmettä.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: **Omg, nyt pitää tuulettaa. Tähän mennessä pisin luku, jonka oon kirjottanu! Huikeat 2875 sanaa. Joo hei vaan siis teillekin. Sain nyt kirjoitettua uuden luvun ehkä vähän nopeemmin. Tällänen aika sekava varmaan. Jäin miettimään, että onko liikaa tunkee se Kaorun vierailu ja päädyin siihen tulokseen, että on liikaa. Eli tämä juttu tulee ensi luvussa. Tämä luku palautuu taas siihen synkeään tunnelmaan, ainakin osittain. Viime luku oli mukava kirjoittaa, kun ei tarvinnut koko ajan tunkea angstia ja kaikkea sellaista mukaan.

**mahtisninjatipu: **Kiitos todella paljon! RoChu on oma OTP, niin en pääse siitä millään eroon. En oo koskaan kirjottanu ficcii, jossa ei ole parituksena tavalla tai toisella RoChu. Pitäis kai joskus yrittää jotakin muutakin paritusta vääntää teksteihin. Kiroan täällä aina itsekseni, kun kyseisestä parituksesta kirjoitetaan niin vähän suomeksi. Englannin kielen taitoni eivät nimittäin riitä englanninkielisten ficcien lukemiseen. Mutta hei kiitos, että päädyit kuitenkin lukemaan tän ficin. Toivottavasti et joudu pettymään tämän luvun sekavuuden takia.

**Pieniysoitto: **Kiitos taas kommentista. Joo tajusin itsekin tuon "Mikä? Pervo. Mikä? Francis"- jutun lukiessani viime lukua itse läpi. En nyt oikein muuta osaa sanoa kuin kiitos, kun oot seurannu tätä ficciä.

**Random: **Haha, kiitti. En tienny, että osaan kirjoittaa huumoriakin, joten mukavaa, että edes joku nauroi. Ei Francis niin helposti Artiestaan luovu, eli pervoiluja nähdään jatkossakin... ehkä.

Sanon vielä tähän sen, että olen 24.-30.6 mummoni luona. Siellä ei oo nettiyhteyksiä, joten seuraava päivitys tulee joko sunnuntaina tai maanantaina. Mulla on mahdollisuus kirjoittaa siellä vaan iltasin niin en mene lupailemaan uutta lukua ihan heti kuitenkaan. Katotaan nyt.

* * *

**Yhdestoista luku - Kun suojamaski pettää**

Yao heräsi siihen, että puunoksa koputti hänen huoneensa ainutta ikkunaa. Aamuauringon ensisäteet tunkeutuivat tuomaan valoa huoneeseen väkipakolla. Ihan vain kiusatakseen Yaoa, joka oli nukkunut koko yön aikana vain kolme tuntia, mutta ei silti kokenut itseään väsyneeksi. Ulkona kaunis ilma, ei ollenkaan liian kuuma, eikä kylmä. Tuuli ei ollut kova, vain pieni viri sai leikkiä puiden oksilla, mutta ei saanut niitä juuri ollenkaan taipumaan.

Yao nousi ylös pienesti haukotellen. Hän vaihtoi vaatteensa farkkuihin ja t-paitaan. Hänen kätensä ympärillä oli edelleen ne Ivanin sitomat siteet. Yaolla ei ollut oikeastaan mitään aikomusta ottaa niitä pois ja jos hän ottaisi, käyttäisi hän pelkästään pitkähihaisia. Sitten hän käveli kokovartalopeilin eteen ja harjasi hiuksensa. Sitten hän sitoi ne kiinni niskaan. Hetken Yao katsoi itseään peilistä nähden hetken itsensä sinä pienenä poikana, pelokkaana poikana, joksi hänen vanhempansa olivat hänet muokanneet.

Kello oli vasta kahdeksan ja ensimmäinen tunti alkaisi vasta kymmeneltä, eli riitti, että lähti puolentoista tunnin kuluttua. Yao huokaisi ja kääntyi pois peilin äärestä. Hänen ei tehnyt lainkaan mieli lähteä kävelemään lukioon ja tuijottelemaan iloisia kasvoja. Onneksi sentään hän oli saanut jonkinlaiset välit solmittua Arthuriin ja Alfrediin. Vai oliko se sittenkään niin onnekasta? No oli ainakin joissain määrin hyvä asia tuntea pikkuveljensä adoptioisoveli.

Yao käveli pois huoneestaan, alakertaan. Hän potkaisi edestään jonkun tyhjän pahvilaatikon ja käveli sitten keittiöön. Hänellä ei ollut nälkä, tai sitten hän ei vain halunnut syödä. Hän kuitenkin pakottautui nakertamaan vähän leipää, jotta voisi taas jättää kouluruuan välistä. Hän kuitenkin luovutti pian kovan leivän järsimisen ja meni olohuoneeseen istumaan kuluneelle sohvalle. Hän katsoi ikkunasta ulos. Lukioon meneminen ei ollut tuntunut koskaan näin hankalalta tai oikeastaan vastentahtoiselta. Ei hän ollut koskaan opiskelusta välittänyt, mutta silti.

Ajatukset harhautuivat pakosti Kaoruun, hän oli käynyt toisen luona viimeksi toissapäivänä, eikä Kaoru ollut silloin voinut todellakaan hyvin. Tuskin hän oli jaksanut silmiään räpäyttää, saati sitten kättään liikuttaa. Yao oli ollut Kaorun luona silloin melkein koko yön, mutta oli kuitenkin lähtenyt pois. Hän oli puhunut toiselle vaikka mistä, vaikka ei ollut, edes varma kuuliko tai kuunteliko Kaoru. Aina välillä nuorempi oli nyökäyttänyt päätään, tai yrittänyt ainakin. Hän oli päättänyt mennä käymään toisen luona tänään.

Aika meni siinä, kun Yao mietti mitä tapahtuisi, jos tai oikeastaan kun Kaoru kuolisi. Hän ei halunnut ajatella sitä, mutta ei pystynyt ajamaan pois sitä hirveää ajatusta kuolleesta pikkuveljestä. Se tuntui niin todelliselta, kun taas parantuminen… kaukaiselta mahdollisuudelta. Kerran Yao oli sortumassa kyyneliin, mutta pidätti ne. Olisi alentavaa alkaa itkeä yksikseen, tai niin ainakin hän ajatteli. Eihän siinä ollut mitään pahaa, mutta kuka nyt haluaisi lukioon astella kasvot punaisina ja silmät turvonneina.

Hetken Yao istui vielä paikoillaan, mutta nousi siten ylös. Hän käveli eteiseen, nappasi koululaukkunsa lattialta ja tunki kengät jalkaansa. Hän avasi kuluneen oven ja pamautti sen perässään kiinni. Yao lähti kävelemään kohti lukiota hitaasti, välittämättä ohi kävelevistä ihmisistä. Mitä lähemmäs hän rakennusta pääsi, sitä vähemmän halusi mennä sinne. Hän ei todellakaan halunnut, _uskaltanut_, mennä historiantunnille eilisen jälkeen. Hän ei ollut koskaan pitänyt Adnanista, mutta nyt hän myös _pelkäsi _opettajaansa. Oli ollut outoa, pelottavaa, että ensin toinen oli ollut rauhallinen, pöllämystynyt ja takaisin tullessaan hän olisi voinut keihästää kaikki luokan oppilaat ja kuristaa vielä muutaman opettajan vain tyydyttääkseen raivonsa jota kuta kohtaan.

Kesti noin vartti, että Yao oli saapunut lukion pihalle. Taas se oli täynnä oppilaita, iloisia tai vähemmän iloisia. Hän käveli massan läpi perinteisesti rakennuksen nurkalle. Arthur räyhäsi vähän matkan päässä Francikselle täyttä kurkkua, sillä toinen oli tainnut taas kerran hipelöidä brittiä. Alfred seisoi britin vieressä hiukan ymmällään tilanteesta ja lopulta yhtyi itsekin huutoon. Ivanista ei näkynyt jälkeäkään. Yao hymähti itsekseen, kun Alfred kohotti varottavasti nyrkkinsä kohti ranskalaista, joka nauroi taas outoa nauruaan. Yleensä Ivan oli ajoissa, lukiolla ennen Yaoa. Hän ei ollut koskaan paikalla kiinalaisen jälkeen, mutta kerta se olisi ensimmäinenkin.

Yao tyytyi odottamaan venäläistä nurkalla niin kauan, että kellot soisivat ja kutsuisivat ensimmäiselle tunnille. Onneksi tänään olisi vain yksi tunti historiaa ja sekin vasta viimeisenä. Olisihan se ollut kuitenkin mukavaa kärsiä pahin ensimmäisenä. Kuitenkin ensimmäinen tunti oli fysiikkaa. Onneksi fysiikanopettaja oli ihan mukava, hiukan tungetteleva, mutta ystävällinen.

Ivanista ei näkynyt vieläkään jälkeäkään, vaikka kello oli jo tasan kymmenen. Kellot soivat kutsuvasti, niiden sointi keskeytti Alfredin ja Franciksen käsikahakan. Ranskalainen heilautti laukkunsa olalleen, naurahti olkapäätään pidellen ja käveli sitten matkoihinsa kadoten väkijoukkoon. Arthur kiroili ahkerasti kävellessään Alfredin perässä sisään. Yao seisoi hetken paikoillaan kuin olettaen saavansa Ivanin ilmestymään siten eteensä. Ei, ei hän, ei pitänyt venäläisestä. Toinen oli vain kipeä ja hyvä niin. Yao lähti kävelemään lukion oville ja vilkaisi taakseen vielä ennen kuin astui sisälle tunkkaiseen käytävään.

Yao avasi kaappinsa ja tunki sinne laukkunsa ottaen vain fysiikan kirjan käsiinsä. Hän sulki kaapin ja lähti sitten maleksimaan muutaman metrin päässä olevaan luokkaan. Joku kuitenkin pysäytti hänet tarttumalla häntä olkapäästä aika tiukasti. Hetken Yao toivoi matkansa keskeyttäjän olevan Ivan, mutta toive lipui pois hetkessä. Hän kääntyi ympäri ja tajusi tuijottavansa vihreitä silmiä ja itsekkäitä kasvoja.

"Öh, mitä?" Yao kysyi Arthurilta äänellä, josta kuuli selvästi, että hän ei olisi juuri sillä hetkellä jaksanut puhua toisen kanssa.

"Menetkö tänään hänen luokseen?" britti kysyi hiljaa, huolestuneella äänellä.

"Menen. Entä sinä?" Yao vastasi, koska kyse oli heidän yhteisestä pikkuveljestään, kiinalaisen mielenkiinto heräsi keskustelulle.

"En pääse tänään, sanothan hänelle terveisiä? Sano myös, että tulen huomenna", Arthur pyysi jotain hymyn tapaista hakien, mutta hänen kasvoillaan paistoi se ärsyttävä ylpeä ja itsekäs ilme.

"Sanon", Yao lupasi ja kääntyi ympäri lähteäkseen kävelemään taas kohti fysiikan luokkaa. Arthur lähti kävelemään hänen peräänsä. Britti oli ilmeisesti saanut viimeinkin karkotettua Franciksen perästään ja näköjään myös Alfredin.

"Oikeasti, miten joku ihminen voi olla sellainen paskiainen?" Arthur kirosi, Yao ei oikein tiennyt puhuiko hän itsekseen vai ei.

"Jotkut eivät vain muutu", Yao mutisi hiljaa ja tunki kädet housujensa taskuihin.

"Oletko sinä tuntenut limaisen sammakon ennenkin?" britti kysyi sylkäisten kolme viimeistä sanaa suustaan.

"Olen, kouluajoista asti", Yao totesi olkiaan kohauttaen.

"En haluaisi siis olla sinä", Arthur ilmoitti aika epäkohteliaaseen äänensävyyn, mutta kuka nyt olisi halunnut olla viiltelevä, outo nuori.

"Voi et todellakaan haluaisi", kiinalainen myönsi ja pysähtyi fysiikan luokan eteen. Hän koputti oveen ja pian sen avasi hymyilevä, nuori nainen, Bella.

Yao astui luokkaan Arthur perässään. Hän otti paikkansa luokan perältä ja britti taas Alfredin vierestä, jokseenkin vastahakoisen näköisenä. Yao vilkaisi vieressään olevaa tyhjää paikkaa, Ivanin paikkaa. Hän asetti hajamielisen näköisenä fysiikan oppikirjansa pöydälle ja avasi sen opettajan määräämästä kohdasta. Bella alkoi selittää jotain fysiikan laeista. Tieto meni kiinalaisen toisesta korvasta sisään ja toisesta ulos. Hän yritti olla välittämättä tyhjästä paikasta vieressään. Sitä huolimatta hän halusi sen oudosti, mielipuolisesti nauravan venäläisen viereensä. Ei yhden päivän erossa olo voinut olla niin vaikea.

Oli todennäköisintä, että Ivan olisi vain kipeä, mutta silti Yaosta tuntui siltä kuin jotain vakavampaa olisi käynyt. Hän hapuili ikivanhaa kännykkäänsä taskustaan ja nappasi sen sitten esille. Bella oli niin keskittynyt kertomaan kaikkea päähänsä pälkähtävää, että hän ei huomannut, kun Yao räpläsi kännykkäänsä. Pieni, tukahtunut ärähdys karkasi Yaon huulilta, kun hän tajusi omistavansa Ivanin numeron. Hän ei ollut kysynyt sitä venäläiseltä, joten toinen oli ilmeisesti itse laittanut sen Yaon kännykkään. Hän kuitenkin sysäsi asian sikseen, sillä juuri sillä hetkellä hän kaipasi juuri tuon nimen alla olevaa numeroa. Hän kirjoitti nopeasti viestin, jossa kysyi missä toinen oli. Sitten hän tunki kännykän takaisin taskuunsa ja nosti juuri sopivasti katseensa luokan edessä olevaan opettajaan päin.

"Voisitte kirjoittaa omat muistiinpanot äsken kertomistani tiedoista… Sitten luette uuden kappaleen sivuilta satayhdeksän- ja kymmenen…" Bella ilmoitti hymyillen taas perään.

* * *

Fysiikan jälkeen oli matikkaa, sitten äidinkieltä ja äidinkielen jälkeen oli ruokatunti. Ivan ei ollut vastannut Yaon viestiin, mikä lisäsi huolta, jonka hän yritti kuitenkin karkottaa sisältään. Hän onnistui siinä jotenkin, sillä unohti Ivanin ainakin ruokatunnin ajaksi. Yao istui Arthuria ja Alfredia vastapäätä edessään lautanen, jolla oli epämääräistä ruokaa. Hän ei ollut edes koskenut haarukkaansa. Arthur oli työntänyt ensi töikseen lautasensa amerikkalaisen eteen, joka otti sen mielihyvin vastaan. Britti oli ajanut sen jälkeen Franciksen pois nyrkit pystyssä.

"Syötkö tuota?" Alfred kysyi osoittaen Yaon edessä olevaa lautasta.

"Mitäs luulet?" Yao kysyi närkästyneenä ja sysäsi lautasen amerikkalaisen eteen.

"Kiitos", amerikkalainen kiitti, söi kolmannen lautasenkin tyhjäksi. Sitten hän kaivoi laukustaan kolme, folioon käärittyä hampurilaista. Alfred avasi ensimmäinen ja alkoi ahtaa sitä suuhunsa, saaden niskoilleen Yaon inhoavan katseen. Pian pöydällä oli kolme tyhjää lautasta ja kolme tyhjää foliota. amerikkalainen nuoli tyytyväisenä sormiaan ja työnsi sitten silmälasejaan paremmin nenälleen.

"Miten kultaseni voi? Älä huoli, en minä sinua noin helposti jätä", Francis kujersi Arthurin takana. Hän kiersi kätensä britin ympärille hymyillen vienosti.

"Hemmetti oikeasti! Nyt tämä alkaa mennä yli!" Arthur ärähti vihaisena ja repi ranskalaisen kädet irti ympäriltään. Hän nousi ylös penkiltä ja näytti siltä kuin voisi aivan helposti hyökätä toisen kimppuun ja kuristaa Franciksen hengiltä.

"Äläs nyt kimpaannu", Francis kivahti varovaisuus ensimmäistä kertaa äänessään.

"Francis, tuo alkaa oikeasti mennä yli", Yao kommentoi sivulta, mutta päätti jättää osaltaan asian sikseen. Hän nousi ylös ja käveli ulos ruokalasta.

"Jätät Artien rauhaan, eikö vain?" Alfred oli myös noussut seisomaan, hän kohotti toisen, nyrkkiin puserretun kätensä ylös ja katsoi ranskalaista vihaisena silmälasiensa läpi. Hän astahti itseään lyhyemmän eteen ja löi tuota poskelle, kaksi kertaa.

"Voi kuinka suloista. Huolehdit pikkuisestasi aika tarkkaavaisesti", Francis naurahti ja käveli myös pois ruokalasta loukkaantuneen näköisenä.

* * *

Yao käveli lukion käytävää pitkin eteenpäin omissa ajatuksissaan. Hän ei todellakaan tahtonut tietää mitä Francis seuraavaksi keksisi. Itse asiassa häntä kuvotti jo ajatuskin jatkosta. Ajatus kuitenkin pyyhkiytyi nopeasti pois hänen mielestään. Sen tilalle nimittäin puski Ivan, vaikka Yao kuinka yritti vastustella. Hän ei tahtonut myöntää, että kaipasi toista, vaikka ei ollutkaan ollut hänestä kauaa erossa. Jokusen viikkoa siten hän olisi ollut ikionnellinen siitä, ettei saanut näköpiirinsä violetteja silmiä ja niiden jäänkylmää katsetta. Yao ei kuitenkaan pystynyt syrjäyttämään ikäväänsä, mutta ei silti myöntänyt itselleen, että venäläinen olisi hänen ystävänsä… tai enemmän.

Yao tuhahti itsekseen, mutta kaivoi silti kännykkänsä esiin taskustaan. Hän etsi Ivanin numeron ja painoi vihreää, jolloin kännykkä alkoi lähettää puhelua eteenpäin. Yao mulkaisi jotakin ohikulkenutta tyttöä pahasti, kun tämä oli puhunut eilisestä historiantunnista. Hän odotti aika kauan puhelin korvallaan, mutta Ivan ei vastannut. Yao yritti soittaa vielä muutaman kerran uudelleen, mutta ei saanut vastausta kertaakaan.

Kun viiden puhelu päätyi vastaajaan, Yao tunki kännykkänsä takaisin taskuunsa. Hän kirosi itsekseen, kun tajusi mitä oli juuri tehnyt. Ei Ivan niin tärkeä ollut. Mitä hän oli ajatellut? Oli ihan normaalia, että joku ei tullut lukioon joka päivä. Ivan oli vain kipeä. Miksi hän olisi ilmoittanut siitä Yaolle? Miksi hän _ei olisi ilmoittanut_ siitä hänelle? Ei, Ivan ei voinut olla kipeä. Hänen olisi pakko saada toinen kiinni. Kun Yao tajusi, että oli taas ajautunut ajattelemaan Ivania hyvällä, hän löi itseään poskelle kiroten samaan aikaan varmaan aika kovaäänisesti. Päät kääntyivät katsomaan häntä kiinnostuneina. Yaon oli ollut tarkoitus tehdä tuo päänsä sisällä eikä kaikkien kiinnostuneiden katseiden keskellä.

"Mitäs Yao nyt ajattelee?" Francis oli ilmestynyt kiinalaisen viereen virne kasvoillaan.

"Ei kuulu sinulle", Yao tiuskaisi takaisin ja oli varma, että nyt toinen saisi kunnon aiheen pienelle tarinalle.

"Onhonhonhonhon", ranskalainen vain nauroi hymy huulillaan selvästi ajatellen kaikkia mahdollisia ajatuksia, jotka olisivat voineet Yaon päässä liikkua, siis ranskalaisen mielestä.

Yao mulkaisi Francista ilkeä ilme kasvoillaan ennen kuin jatkoi matkaansa, nyt tosin paljon nopeampaa tahtia kuin äsken. Häntä vaivasi aivan liikaa Ivanin olinpaikka. Hän yritti olla hapuilematta kännykkäänsä, mutta käsi kiertyi väkipakolla sen ympärille. Yao tuijotti mustaa ruutua hetken, mutta näppäili sitten nopeasti suojakoodin. Hän valitsi pikaisesti Ivanin numeron, mutta ei silti soittanut toiselle. Hän ei oikein ymmärtänyt itseään. Yao ei tajunnut kuinka pystyi samaan aikaan vihaamaan ja rakastamaan Ivania. Hän piti tuota ystävänään, mutta ei silti myöntänyt sitä itselleen. Hän yritti kieltää sen itseltään, mutta ei onnistunut. Aina kun Yao katsoi violetteihin, kylmiin silmiin, hänen mieleensä nousi pakolla vanhempien hylkäämä lapsi, joka yritti korvata menneisyyden tavaroilla ja rahoilla. Periaatteessahan Ivan oli sellainen. Ivan yritti korvata kaiken halaamalla vain lisää, mutta vanhemmat hän omisti. Yao painoi vihreää nappia ja asetti kännykän korvalleen.

Kesti melkein kolme minuuttia, mutta sitten Ivan vastasi.

"Hei", venäläinen sanoi puhelimen toisesta päästä.

"Missä sinä olet ollut?" Yao päätti jättää tervehdykset sikseen, hän meni suoraan asiaan, sillä tahtoi heti vastauksen, jotta pääsisi sielunrauhaan.

"Sairaalassa", Ivan vastasi sellaisella äänellä, joka olisi sopinut hyvin säätiloista keskusteluun.

"Sairaalassa?" Yao toisti ihmeissään.

"Sairaalassa", venäläinen sanoi kuin vielä leimatakseen asian todeksi.

"Miksi?" kiinalainen esitti taas uuden kysymyksen. Hän yritti pitää äänensävynsä vilpittömänä.

"Olin auto-onnettomuudessa", Ivan selitti ääni edelleen yhtä tyynenä kuin meteorologilla.

"Mitä?!" Yao ei voinut itselleen mitään, vaan esitti vastauksensa melkein huutaen.

"Jäin auton alle", toinen tarkensi.

"Milloin? Missä sairaalassa olet?"

"…" Ivan katkaisi puhelun aivan tahalleen siinä kohdassa. Liuta rumia sanoja lipui ulos Yaon suusta, kun hän kääntyi ympäri ja lähti kävelemään kohti kaappeja. Hän yritti taas kieltää itseltään huolen, mutta ei voinut itselleen mitään. Ei siinä tilanteessa. Yao pysähtyi kaappinsa eteen, avasi sen ja nappasi käsiinsä koululaukkunsa. Näin hän saisi myös vältettyä historiantunnin, tosin hän ei halunnut tietää millainen huutoraivo odottaisi häntä ylihuomenna. Hän tunki kirjansa laukkuun ja paiskasi sitten kaapin oven kiinni. Yao käveli ulos lukion ovista välittämättä toisten närkästyneistä katseista.

* * *

Yao astui sisään sairaalaan sen suurista pariovista. Hän käveli vaistomaisesti suoraan vastaanotolle, jonka takana seisoi keski-ikäinen nainen, jonka hiukset olivat sidottu tiukasti kiinni niskaan. Naisen kasvoilla oli kipakka ilme, mutta mitäpä se haittasi.

"Onko Ivan Braginski tässä sairaalassa?" Yao kysyi naiselta sellaisella äänensävyllä, kuin olisi tivannut samaa asiaa monta tuntia.

"Kertokaa ensin henkilöllisyytenne", nainen vastasi.

"Wang Yao, olen käynyt täällä ennenkin, tosin katsomassa pikkuveljeäni Kaoru Kirklandia", kiinalainen ilmoitti huokaisten.

"Kuka olette Braginskille?" nainen kysyi kulmiaan kohottaen.

"Ystävä. Voisitteko kertoa ystävällisesti missä huoneessa hän on", Yao yritti pitää äänensä tyynenä.

"Hyvä on, hän on huoneessa sataviisi, kolmannessa kerroksessa. Menetkö katsomaan myös Kirklandia? Hän varmaan piristyisi, sillä hänen kuntonsa ei ole kiitettävimmästä päästä", yhtäkkiä nainen puhui sellaisella äänellä kuin he olisivat vanhoja tuttuja. Äsken kipakoille kasvoille levisi hymy.

"Kiitos paljon, ja kyllä minä menen", Yao totesi ja muisti samalla, että oli luvannut viedä terveiset Kaorulle Arthurin puolesta.

"Hän on edelleen samassa huoneessa", nainen sanoi vielä ja päästi Yaon sitten menemään.

Yao kiitti vielä kerran, tosin paljon hiljaisemmalla äänellä kuin oli äsken puhunut. Hän lähti kävelemään kohti vieraille varattua portaikkoa. Hän yritti miettiä mitä sanoisi Ivanille, joka varmasti esittäisi monta kiusallista kysymystä. Yao ei todellakaan keksinyt miten selittäisi sen, että oli tullut katsomaan toista. Eihän hän edelleenkään tahtonut myöntää, että välitti venäläisestä. Hän ei edes, osannut sanoa miksei halunnut myöntää, että oli vihdoinkin tutustunut ihmiseen, joka välitti. Tai eiväthän he kauhean hyvin olleet tutustuneet.

Yao pysähtyi huoneen sataviisi kohdalle. Hän koputti siihen varovasti ja avasi sitten oven. Hän astui sisään huoneeseen ja sulki oven perässään. Ivan makasi sängyssä silmät kiinni. Hänen oikea käsi oli kipsissä, pään ympärillä oli side, lisäksi Ivanin kasvoissa ja käsissä oli ruhjeita. Kuullessaan oven sulkeutumisen äänen, venäläinen avasi violetit silmänsä. Hetken Ivanin kasvoilla oli kylmä ilme, mutta se kuitenkin pehmeni nopeasti.

"Mmh… Hei", Yao mutisi hiljaa ja käveli hiukan peremmälle huoneeseen.

"Mitä sinä täällä teet?" Ivan jätti tervehdyksen välistä ja esitti kysymyksen, johon Yao ei todellakaan tiennyt järkevää vastausta.

"…Tulin katsomaan pikkuveljeäni…", Yao läimäisi kätensä suulleen tajuttuaan mitä oli juuri sanonut. Ei, ei, ei näin. Hän ei halunnut, että kukaan muu saisi tietää Kaorusta kuin he, jotka tiesivät.

"Onko sinulla pikkuveli? Minulla on pikkusisko… Ja isosisko, joka tosin on muuttanut pois kotoa", Ivan ilmoitti se mielipuolinen hymy kasvoillaan.

"Pikkuveli? Ei todellakaan ole", Yao yritti parhaansa mukaan korjata erehdystään. Hän sai väännettyä jotenkuten pöllämystyneen ilmeen kasvoilleen.

"Ai… Minä kun luulin, että sanoit juuri omistavasi pikkuveljen", venäläinen totesi viattomasti olkiaan kohauttaen.

"En!" toinen tiuskaisi ärsyyntyneenä tilanteesta.

"…" Ivan vain tuijotti toisen kullanruskeita silmiä.

"No kuinka sinä voit?" Yao muutti nopeasti puheen aiheen Ivanin vointiin, mikä näytti pyyhkivän kaikki entiset keskustelut venäläisen mielestä.

"No ei mitään erityistä. Toinen käsi murtunut, ruhjeita kaikkialla… Eli ei mitään ihmeellistä", Ivan totesi, terveen kätensä olkaa kohauttaen.

"No minä varmaan sitten voin lähteä tästä", Yao totesi ja kääntyi ympäri lähteäkseen, mutta venäläinen tarttui hänen kädestään kiinni.

"Älä mene", toinen pyysi hiljaa.

"Miksi?" Yao kysyi hiukan ihmeissään toisen reaktiosta.

"Koska minuun sattuu", Ivan valutti aivan tahalleen ikuisen maskinsa pois kasvoiltaan. Hetkessä hänen kasvoilta paistoi tuskastunut ilme, hymy oli kaikonnut hetkessä. Yaon suojamaski taas petti aivan vahingossa, hänen kasvoillaan viipyi hetken hymy, huolestunut hymy. Kiinalainen yritti koota kasvoilleen taas sen välinpitämättömän ilmeen, mutta ei pystynyt peittämään huoltaan kokonaan.

Yao empi hetken. Miksi hän jäisi Ivanin luokse? Tosin, mikä syy hänellä olisi lähteä? Lopulta hän päätyi vain nyökkäykseen ja vuoteen viereiselle tuolille istuutumiseen. Samalla hän tajusi, että Ivan piti hänen kädestään edelleen kiinni. Se ei näyttänyt häiritsevän lainkaan venäläistä, Ivan oli koonnut oudon hymynsä taas kasvoilleen. Yao kuitenkin nykäisi kätensä irti toisen otteesta.

"Mitä siis tapahtui?" kiinalainen kysyi ihan vain saadakseen jonkun hyvän syyn pysyä paikoillaan. Kaksi puolta kamppaili hänen sisällään. Toinen käski nousemaan ylös, menemään Kaorun luo, kun taas toinen, vahvempi puoli käski jäämään Ivanin luo. Yao tiesi kyllä, että Kaoru tarvitsi häntä enemmän, mutta hän ei vain saanut itseään nousemaan ylös. Hän ei vain pystynyt jättämään Ivania, vaikka ei hirveästi tilanteesta loppujen lopuksi nauttinut.

"Jäin auton alle", Ivan puhui taas arkipäiväisellä äänellä, kaikki tuskastunut sävy oli kadonnut hänen äänestään.

"Ahaa", Yao mutisi hiljaa, hän ei ihan saanut itseään uskomaan toisen väitettä. Tai kyllä hän uskoi, että venäläinen oli auton alle jäänyt, mutta piti sitä enemmänkin tahallisena tekona. Kun hän katsoi Ivania, Yaon silmissä roihahti jokin, joka kuitenkin sammui nopeasti. Se ei ollut kateus, vaikka hän tunsi sitäkin venäläistä kohtaan. "Ei, minun on oikeasti pakko lähteä", Yao mutisi enemmänkin itselleen, kuin Ivanille. Kaorun luo vetävä puoli oli voittanut kamppailun.

"Miksi?" Ivan kysyi, mutta ei enää vaikuttanut siltä, että pakottaisi toisen jäämään suojamuurinsa pettämisellä.

"Minulla on kiire. Pitää käydä hoitamassa yksi juttu", Yao selitti pikaisesti eikä jäänyt odottamaan toisen kommentteja. Hän vain käveli pois huoneesta suoraan portaikkoon. Hän käveli portaat alas toiseen kerrokseen ja etsi Kaorun huoneen. Hän koputti oveen varovasti ja astui sitten huoneeseen.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N:** Pääsin nyt vasta julkaisemaan tämän uuden luvun. Plääh. No kuitenkin sain kirjoitettua tämän luvun valmiiksi siellä Vaasassa ollessani. En tiedä mitä tässä höpötän ihan turhia. Pian taas pitäisi lähteä, mutta tällä kertaa mökille. Siellä on onnekseni nettiyhteydet. Olen melkein saanut kirjoitettua kolmannentoista luvun, kun tuli joku hirveä inspiraatio.

Heiih, tajusin nyt, että on tämän luvun jälkeen enään viisi lukua ja epilogi. Tai sitten viisi lukua mukaan luettuna epilogi. Huono matikka. Enkä muutenkaan nyt jaksa laskea. Olisi uudelle ficille jo idea valmiina, mutta kysyn jo nyt teiltä: onko teillä mitään ideoita / toiveita? Oma ideani oli nykyaikaan sijoittuva huumediileri hömpötys, jossa parituksena olisi AmeChu tai sitten sinne 1900-luvun alkupuolelle sijoittuva ficci, jossa ei ole paritusta. Äh, en osaa selittää. Joka tapauksessa, tässä on uusi luku.

* * *

**Kahdestoista luku - Kukaan ei tahdo tietää versiotasi tapahtumista**

"Et arvaakaan kuinka iloinen olen, kun sain teidät takaisin. Olisihan se ollut sata kertaa onnellisempaa, jos sinä olisit ollut terve, mutta kyllä sinä vielä parannut…", Yao istui Kaorun vuoteen vierellä. Hän siveli hajamielisesti pikkuveljensä otsaa toisen kätensä etusormella.

Kaoru katsoi isoveljeensä haalenneilla, elämäntahdon menettäneillä silmillään. Hän kuunteli Yaon sanoja vain puolella korvaa, mutta erotti selkeästi sanat "kyllä sinä vielä parannut". Kaorun olisi tehnyt mieli sanoa, että niin ei ollut, mutta ei jaksanut, tahtonut puhua. Hän ei halunnut lannistaa valmiiksi masentunutta Yaoa enempää ilmoittamalla, että ei itse uskonut lainkaan parantumiseen. Hän oli heittänyt toivon talon pölyisimpään nurkkaan jo vuosi sitten. Mutta aina, kun Yao istui hänen vieressään ja puhui, Kaoru yritti kerätä itseensä taas lisää voimaa.

"Ai niin… Arthur pyysi, että sanon hänen puolestaan terveisiä. Hän tulee huomenna käymään, koska ei tänään ehdi. Hän oli hyvin pahoillaan siitä", Yao totesi huokaisten. Häntä oli jäänyt vaivaamaan Ivan, mutta hän tahtoi pyyhkiä venäläisen pois mielestään, edes Kaorun luona vierailun ajaksi. Yao ei kuitenkaan saanut helposti mielestään sitä tuskaista ilmettä. Ivan oli pyyhkinyt tahalleen maskinsa pois, ihan vain saadakseen Yaon jäämään. Vai halusiko hän vain kertoa, että osasi muutakin kuin hymyillä?

"Milloin Kiku kävi luonasi viimeksi? Olen nähnyt viimeaikoina vain Arthurin, vanhempasi ja Yong Soon täällä", Yao arveli, että Kaorulla ei olisi voimia vastata kysymykseen, mutta hän tahtoi puhua pikkuveljelleen.

"Hän… Kävi täällä… Toissapäivänä", kuulosti siltä, että Kaorun oli täytynyt kerätä hirvittävästi voimia saadakseen sanat ulos suustaan. Yllättäen hän kohotti kättään ja tarttui sillä heikosti kiinni Yaon omasta. Liike sai vanhemman värähtämään, mutta myös hymyilemään.

"Selvä. Hän käy täällä varmaan paljon aikaisemmin kuin minä yleensä. Tänään… No lähdin vähän aikaisemmin lukiosta, koska tulin katsomaan sinua. Yritän käydä täällä mahdollisimman usein. Välillä en ehdi, mutta tulen aina kun on aikaa", Yao kertoi hiljaa, eihän hän olisi voinut sanoa, että oli alun perin tullut katsomaan Ivania. Itse asiassa hän ei edes tiennyt miksi oli maininnut aiemman lähtönsä. Kaoru ei varmaankaan kiinnittänyt minkäänlaista huomiota kellonaikoihin.

Tämän jälkeen tuli hiljaista. Heidän katseensa kohtasivat hetkeksi, mutta erkanivat sitten eri suuntiin. Ainoa ääni, mikä huoneessa kuului, oli Kaorun raskas hengitys. Hän näytti miettivän kovasti jotkin. Aivan kuin hän muotoilisi monimutkaista kysymystä päänsä sisällä keksimättä siihen kuitenkaan järkeviä sanoja. Yaolle nousi pakosti mieleen se muisto, kun muut vietiin hänen luotaan. Hän muisti selkeästi, kun hänen isänsä oli sanonut sosiaaliviranomaisille hänen kuolleen. Oliko se suojelukeino? Miksi he halusivat pitää hänet? Yaolla lukuisia kysymyksiä, jotka liittyivät samaan aiheeseen, mutta hän tiesi ettei koskaan saisi niihin vastauksia.

"Minä teen kuolemaa… Miksi sinun… pitäisi valehdella… minulle?" Kaoru rikkoi hiljaisuuden esittämällä pitkään muotoutuneen kysymyksensä tärisevällä äänellä.

"Mitä? En ole valehdellut sinulle", Yao tiesi hyvin mitä hänen pikkuveljensä tarkoitti. Hän tiesi myös, että valehteli juuri äsken Kaorulle. Hän ei tahtonut uskoa, että toinen teki kuolemaa. Hän tahtoi salata pikkuveljeltänsä totuuden. Hän ei tahtonut haavoittaa, vahingoittaa toista totuudella vanhemmistaan.

"Kyllä… Sinä tiedät. Kerro… Totuus", Kaoru pyysi, hän piti entistä pidempiä taukoja puhuessaan. Äänestä kuulsi pelko, mutta silti vahvuus kestää.

"Älä pakota minua", Yao aneli hiljaa, hän pelkäsi ehkä enemmän menneisyyttään kuin Kaoru totuutta vanhemmistaan. Hän henkäisi hiljaa ennen kuin aloitti: "Kuritukseen liittyi väkivaltaa jo silloin, kun oli viisi. Isä kuoli auto-onnettomuudessa, jonka seurauksena äiti alkoi käyttää entistä enemmän huumeita ja alkoholia. Lopulta hän kuoli niiden liialliseen käyttöön."

"Et kertonut kaikkea… Vieläkään", Kaoru mutisi, mutta antoi asian olla.

Yaolla oli ikävä tunne, että toinen osaisi lukea hänen ajatuksiaan ja tulkita niitä vielä. Vaikka Kaoru olisi pyytänyt häntä kertomaan yksityiskohtaisemmin, ei Yao olisi enempää kertonut. Varsinkaan sitä, mitä hänen äitinsä meinasi tehdä hänelle isän kuoleman jälkeen. Se oli Yaon toiseksi rankin muisto, ei edes se kuitenkaan pystynyt ylittämään sisaruksista erottamisen tuottamaa tuskaa.

"Minun on mentävä, Kaoru. Tulen huomenna taas", Yao huokaisi, nousi ylös ja käveli ulos huoneen ovesta.

* * *

Muutaman päivän päästä Ivan palasi lukioon. Hän oli heti ensi töikseen sepittänyt pienen tarinan "onnettomuudestaan" Arthurille ja Alfredille. Hän myös tykkäsi muistuttaa Yao kiinalaisen suojamaskin pettämisestä, mikä tietenkin ärsytti suunnattomasti Yaoa. Ivan oli muuttunut lyhyen sairaalavierailunsa jäljiltä entistä kiusallisemmaksi. Ei sillä, että Yao olisi taas alkanut välttelemään venäläistä. Ivan heitti vaan entistä enemmän outoja kommentteja ja puhui melkein kokoajan auringonkukista.

Tuttu viisikko seisoi jossakin historianluokan oven lähistöllä. Arthur seisoi Alfredin ja Yaon välissä piilossa Francikselta, joka sadatteli para aikaa sitä, että Adnanilla kesti taas entistä kauemmin tunnin aloittamisessa. Muita se ei kyllä kiinnostanut, eikä varmaan ranskalaistakaan. Ehkä hän vain yritti saada huomion itseensä. Tosin hänen tapansa oli hyvin säälittävä, sillä välillä hän heitti jotain ranskankielistä mongerrusta sadattelunsa väliin.

"Tuo poika on todellakin hullu!" Arthur jupisi samalla kun astui aivan varmuuden vuoksi enemmän amerikkalaisen taakse pieleen. Hän ei halunnut saada Francista kimppuunsa, sillä eilen ranskalainen oli pyytänyt häntä ulos syömään.

"Enemmänkin persoonallinen", Yao tuumasi huokaisten. Hän oli sietänyt Francista kouluajoista asti. Silloin toinen oli vain heitellyt ivallisia huomioita hänelle. Francis oli jaksanut sitä vielä lukiossakin. Vaikka pojan jutut olivat aina olleet hiukan likaisia, ei Yao olisi uskonut, että jonain päivänä ranskalainen yrittäisi saada noin epätoivoisesti jonkun britin itselleen.

"Hmph… Hän on pelkkä limainen sammakko. Ei hänellä ole persoonaa!" britti ilmoitti samalla, kun riuhtaisi itsensä irti Alfredin otteesta. Amerikkalainen oli nimittäin kiertänyt toisen kätensä Arthurin ympärille varmaan omasta mielestään hyvin suojelevaisesti. "Mitä hittoa tuokin nyt oli? Älä sinä ala siinä minua sentään ahdistelemaan…"

"Minä suoritan vaan velvollisuuttani sankarina, Artie", Alfred mutisi, mutta ei enää yrittänyt kiertää kättään toisen ympärille.

Hiljaisuus valui heidän ylleen tasaisena mattona. Sen aikana Yao kiskaisi Arthurin mukaansa hiukan kauemmas muista. Ivan ja Alfred jäivät seisomaan paikoilleen. He olivat jo tottuneet siihen, että joko Yao tai sitten Arthur raahasi toisen syrjemmälle. He juttelivat aina jonkun aikaa kasvot vakavina jostakin ilmeisen herkästä aiheesta. Muutaman kerran Alfred oli yrittänyt kysyä mistä he juttelivat, mutta Yao oli jättänyt aina vastaamatta ja Arthur oli tyytynyt vihaiseen mulkaisuun.

Yao ja Arthur asettuivat seisomaan vastakkain käytävän kulmalle. He katsoivat hetken toisiaan mitään sanomatta, mutta sitten kiinalainen avasi suunsa ilmoittaakseen asiansa:

"Kävin eilen hänen luonaan", hän ilmoitti hiljaisella äänellä. Kaorun vointi oli huonontunut taas kerran.

"Niin kävin minäkin. Hän ei todellakaan voi hyvin. Äiti on koko ajan hermona ja isä taas… No hän yrittää rauhoitella äitiä. Äiti yrittää vielä uskoa ihmeparantumiseen, mutta toivo heitettiin jo kuukausia sitten nurkkaan. Ja nyt sen viimeisimmätkin rippeet ovat poissa", Arthur puhui yllättävän suoraan. Kyllä Yao tiesi, että toivoa ei ollut, mutta ei hän sitä tahtonut ääneen sanoa.

"Mh", Yao tuhahti. Hän ei halunnut hyväksyä asiaa, vaikka tiesi ettei voinut muuttaa mitään pelkällä ajatusten voimalla. Hetken hän katsoi edessään seisovan britin vihreitä silmiä, joissa tuikki ylpeys, mutta sitten hän käveli takaisin sinne, missä Ivan jo odotti.

Arthur jäi seisomaa jähmettyneen paikoilleen. Hän laski katseensa maahan. Ajatus yhteisestä pikkuveljestä melkein vieraan pojan kanssa oli outo. Varsinkin, kun toinen ei ollut kertonut oikeastaan mitään itsestään. Arthurin mielestä Yao käyttäytyi muutenkin oudosti. Häntä ärsytti suunnattomasti, että toinen piti kätensä ympärillä kokoajan siteitä kuin peittääkseen jotain. Tosin mitä se häntä liikutti? Eihän hän ollut edes Yaon ystävä. Vain jonkinlainen tuttu, jonka oli tuntenut pari viikkoa. Arthur seisoi vielä hetken siinä aivan paikoillaan, mutta käveli sitten muiden luo.

"Mikä kesti?" Alfred kysyi aika huolestuneella äänellä.

"Ei mikään. En vain halunnut eksyä samalle reitille Franciksen kanssa", Arthur mutisi, vaikka ranskalainen ei ollut lähelläkään häntä. Tällä hetkellä Francis hääräsi jossain lähellä historianluokan ovea kuuluttaen kaikille, jotka jaksoivat kuunnella, että avaisi oven väkipakolla julistaakseen Adnanin ja Heraclesin imelää suhdetta.

"Yao, minä tarvitsen apua", Ivan avasi suunsa niin yllättäen, että kiinalainen oli tallata venäläisen varpaille.

"Ja missähän asiassa?" Yao kysyi hiukan kärsimättömänä. Hän saattoi jo arvata missä toinen tarvitsi apua.

"Mmmh… Kaikessa", venäläinen myhäili hiljaa viitaten vasemmalla kädellään kipsissä olevaan oikeaan kuin olettaen, että kipsiä ei muuten huomattaisi.

"Ja minä kun luulin, että sinulla on ainakin sata palvelijaa. Anteeksi, en tänään oikein ehdi. Tuossa olisi kyllä yksi ihan vapaa sankari", kiinalainen huokaisi muotoillen pahoittelevan tekohymyn kasvoilleen. Hän viittasi molemmilla käsillään Alfredia kohti, joka röyhisti rintaansa ylpeänä.

"Sankarina minulla on velvollisuus auttaa", Alfred ilmoitti juhlallisesti.

"Ei kiitos", Ivan ei kuulostanut enää lainkaan siltä, että tarvitsisi apulaisen.

"Herranjumala sillä turkkilaisella kestää", Francis kailotti niin lujaan ääneen, että se peitti alleen Alfredin turhaantuneen tuhahduksen, mutta vihaiselta mulkaisulta Ivan ei silti välttynyt. Ranskalainen tarttui kiinni luokan oven kahvaan. "Näin avataan luokan ovi, ottakaa oppia", hän selitti ja riuhtaisi oven kiinni. Franciksen silmät laajenivat kirjaimellisesti lautasten kokoisiksi, kun hän näki mitä luokassa tapahtui. Historianopettaja Adnan ja uskonnonopettaja Heracles olivat liimaantuneet toisiinsa. Adnan piti toista kättään kreikkalaisen ympärillä ja toista suvaitsemattoman alhaalla. Heraclesin molemmat kädet olivat Adnanin niskan takana. Kreikkalainen ei näyttänyt huomanneen Francista, mutta Adnan huomasi sivusilmällä. Hän ei irrottautunut suudelmasta, nosti vain hetkeksi toisen kätensä väläyttääkseen keskisormea ranskalaiselle. Hoidettuaan sen turkkilainen laski kätensä takaisin sen edelliselle paikalle. Francis loksautti suunsa takaisin kiinni ja sulki oven niin nopeasti kuin suinkin pystyi.

"Ei herranjumala taas tuo tulee tänne", Arthur kirosi, kun tajusi ranskalaisen hoipertelevan kohti heitä.

"Mitäs sinulle on tapahtunut, kun noin järkyttyneeltä näytät?" Arthur kysyi hiukan ivaa äänessään.

"Voi et halua tietää, _mon chéri",_ Francis sirkutti lipevällä äänellä, silmissään edelleen hiven järkyttyneisyyttä.

"No mikäs voi pientä päätäsi noin järkyttää?" britti ivasi naurahtaen lopussa.

"En usko, että kukaan haluaa tietää sitä, minkä hän näki. Jos Francis järkyttyy noin paljon jostain, sinä saat sydänkohotuksen. Tietenkin minä estän sen, koska olen sankari", Alfred ilmoitti ensimmäistä kertaa järkevän vastalauseen, tosin sen pilasi lopun huomautus.

"Onhonhonhonhon, kuinka suojelevaista. Kyllä minä tietenkin voin kertoa, jos haluat", Francis lepersi edelleen ärsyttävän lipevään sävyyn. Hän sipaisi hiuksiaan paremmin korvan taakse ja valmistautui kertomaan hiukan liioitellun version tapahtumista.

"Olisin iloinen, jos jättäisit välistä", Yao mutisi, sillä hän ei halunnut kuulla ranskalaisen ällöttävän kermaisia rakkaustarinoita.

"Hyvää päivää, tuo limainen sammakko ei osaa kertoa mitään, mikä voisi aiheuttaa sydänkohautuksen", Arthur ilmoitti, vaikka epäili syvästi juuri äsken lausumiaan sanoja.

"En olisi niin varma", kiinalainen totesi hiljaa, mutta antoi asian olla. Eihän hänen olisi pakko kuunnella. Ivan oli pysynyt koko ajan hiljaa, mutta hänen silmissään paloi jäätävän kylmä katse, joka sai kylmät väreet kulkemaan selkäpiitä pitkin.

"Ah, tämä on hyvin mielenkiintoinen tarina, lapset. Kun urheana ihmisenä menin ja avasin historianluokan oven, tiedustellakseni kohteliaasti alkaisiko tuntimme koskaan, kohtasin mitä järkyttävimmän näyn. Siellä he seisoivat kuin kaksi iilimatoa, kietoutuneina toisiinsa, ilmaisemassaan rakkauttaan huulet toisiinsa liimattuina", Francis kertoi mahtipontisella äänellä kuin olisi ollut kaikkia muita läsnäolijoita monia vuosia vanhempi. Hänen kasvoilleen levisi ärsyttävä virne.

"Ketkä?" Arthur kysyi, vaikka arvasikin jo vastauksen.

"Ketkä? Voi kreikkalainen, rakas pusukalamme Heracles ja turkkilainen pippuri, Adnan!" ranskalainen vaaleaverikkö julisti käsiään suureleisesti levitellen.

"Ei hyvää päivää. Et ole tosissasi?" Yao kysyi suu varmaan viisimetrisenä, hän oli osannut odottaa Franciksen vastausta, mutta silti. Nyt hänen viimeinenkin sietokyvyn ripe valui pois.

"Voi, arvasin, että joku teistä järkyttyisi. Sinähän pidät kauheaa tulilinjaa Adnanin kanssa, _mon ami_. Kieltämättä outo pari, mutta minä tästä menenkin!" Francis naurahti, kääntyi ympäri ja käveli pois muiden luota nauraen tuttua outoa nauruaan.

* * *

Tästä yhdestä, oudosta tapahtumasta huolimatta päivä kului vallan tavallisesti. Ruokailulla kukaan muu ei syönyt mitään, paitsi Alfred. Hän oli ottanut mukaansa taas hiukan evästä, jos lukion mönjät eivät vaikka täyttäisikään vatsaa. Tällä kertaa eväät olivat olleet vaivaiset neljä hampurilaista ja yksi puolentoista litran limsapullo, jonka Alfred tyhjensi parissa minuutissa. Sinä päivänä historiantuntia oli ollut vain varttitunnin mittainen Adnanin ja Heraclesin hauskanpidon takia. Sen jälkeinen uskonnontunti oli ollut täyttä kidutusta, sillä yhtä äkkiä kreikkalainen oli valpastunut ja alkanut jakelemaan rikkeistä rangaistuksia ja merkitsemään vanhoja, unohtuneita läksyjä kovalla kiireellä muistiin. Sitten oli ollut edellä mainittu ruokatunti ja sen jälkeen vielä matikkaa, kemiaa, uudelleen matikkaa ja sitten liikuntaa. Viimeinen tunti oli ollut erittäin outo, sillä liikunnan sijaisena oli toiminut Roderich Eidelstein, heidän musiikinopettajansa, joka ei ollut varmaan koskaan nähnytkään miten pituutta hypättiin. Monet epäilivät syvästi, oliko mies koskaan edes kuullut sanaa "liikunta" saati sitten "pituushyppy".

"Yao, minä tarvitsen edelleen sitä apua", Ivan ilmoitti pehmeällä äänellä tuijottaen manipuloivasti violeteilla silmillään Yaon kullanruskeisiin. He seisoivat ison tyttöröykkiön piirittäminä, Ivanin limusiinin edessä.

"Hyvä luoja, pyydä heistä joku. Minulla ei ole aikaa. Eikä tosin kiinnostustakaan auttaa sinua, vaikka et edes apua tarvitse", kiinalainen täräytti osoittaen summa mutikassa jotakin tyttö takaansa.

"Minä tarvitsen sinut", Ivan selitti edelleen pehmeällä äänensävyllä, hän ei ollut huomaavinaankaan innokkaita tyttöjä ympärillään.

"Kerro yksikin hyvä syy, miksi tulisin? Tai mihin sinä edes ylipäätään apua tarvitset. Sinulla on käsi kipsissä, ei se sinua estä hengittämästä", Yao kivahti, kun toinen ei vieläkään tahtonut ymmärtää, että häntä ei kiinnostanut. Periaatteessa hän olisi voinut mennä, mutta kun ympärillä oli niin paljon tyttöjä, hän ei ymmärtänyt miksi Ivan ei vain napannut yhtä heistä mukaansa. Kaikki nimittäin näyttivät siltä, että olisivat valmiita jättämään poikaystävänsä päästäkseen Ivanin matkaan.

"Mmmh, niitä on monia enkä tahdo tuhlata aikaa", Ivan totesi olkiaan kohauttaen, astui sisään autoon, mutta ei laittanut ovea kiinni. "Tuletko?" hän kysyi hymyillen.

"En", Yao vastasi päättäväisenä.

"Ei se haittaa", venäläinen sanoi, tarttui toisen käteen ja veti sisälle limusiiniin. Hän paiskasi oven kiinni ja istutti pöllämystyneen kiinalaisen viereensä. "Saat tutustua minun rakkaaseen kotiini."

* * *

**A/N: **Älkää kysykö tämän luvun nimestä :Dd.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: **Kyllä pitää tässä itsekin myöntää, että tykästyin paljon enemmän tuohon 1900-luku juttuun. No palataan takaisin tähän tarinaan. Tämä luku ei ole todellakaan niitä parhaita, joita oon kirjottanu. Tai siis Ivanin talon kuvailu meni vähän sekavaksi ja sitten tää aika hyppi tällä lailla tyhmästi. Mutta toivottavasti pidätte. Laskin tässä uudelleen ne luvut niin on tämän luvun jälkeen vielä viisi lukua ja epilogi. En tässä enempää höpötä tai muuten menee ihan turhaksi rallatukseksi. Kiitos teille rakkaille kommentoijille! :3 Ömh, pahoittelen vielä huonoja lukujen nimiä.

* * *

**Kolmastoista luku - Ylellinen koti, ei niin ylelliset apulaiset**

Yao tuijotti ulos limusiinin tummennetusta ikkunasta. Hän ei todellakaan ymmärtänyt Ivanin ajatusten kulkua. Tarjolla olisi ollut monta vapaaehtoisesti mukaan tulevaa tyttöä, mutta venäläinen oli vain vetäissyt hänet mukanaan autoon ja istuttanut viereensä. Salaa mielensä perukoilla Yao kuitenkin nautti saamastaan huomiosta. Siitä, että Ivan oli halunnut juuri hänet eikä ketään muuta mukaansa. Hän kuitenkin kielsi nämä myöntävät tunteet itseltään yhtä jyrkästi kuin sortumisen kyyneliin.

"Miten sinä olet yhtäkkiä noin hiljainen? Äsken vielä vastustit minua oikein innokkaasti", Ivan kysyi muka hyvin huolestuneella äänellä. Hän laski toisen kätensä Yaon olkapäälle ja hivuttautui istumaan lähemmäs toista.

Yao vain tuhahti toisen kysymykselle. Hän vilkaisi nopeasti jääkylmiä silmiä oikealla puolellaan, mutta käänsi sitten katseensa takaisin ikkunaan. Lievä puna hiipi kiinalaisen muuten niin värittömille kasvoille, kun Ivan sipaisi hänen poskeaan varovasti. Yao todella toivoi, että Ivan ei ollut huomannut punaa hänen poskillaan. Hän ei todellakaan halunnut, että venäläinen keksisi siitäkin piikittelyn aiheen.

"Veikö kissa kielesi, Yao?" Ivan puhui pehmeällä äänellä. Hän siirtyi istumaan takaisin entiselle paikalleen jättäen Yaon rauhaan.

"Älä jaksa", Yao mutisi punastuen nyt entistä enemmän tietämättä siihen itsekään syytä.

"No palasihan se puhetaito sieltä!" venäläinen huudahti iloisesti välittämättä toisen närkästyneestä mulkaisusta.

"Voitko nyt kertoa miksi raahasit minut mukaasi? Olisit voinut ottaa ihan kenet vain niistä tytöistä, mutta raahasit mukaasi hullujen lapsen", kiinalainen sylkäisi kaksi viimeistä sanaa suustaan. Ei hän yleensä kutsunut vanhempiaan nimellä "hullu", nyt hänen vain teki ilmaista heidät sillä lailla. Eikä sillä ollut enää edes väliä. Ei hänellä ollut enää vanhempia.

"Hullujen lapsen? Yao, tuo kuulostaa jo siltä, että oikein toivoit minun raahaavaan sinut mukaani. Mutta jos välttämättä haluat tietää minä r… Tarvitsen sitä apua", Ivan muutti sukkelasti lauseensa lopun, tajuttuaan erehdyksensä. Jos tarkkaan katsoi, kylmillä kasvoilla hohti puna. Sitä huolimatta poika säilytti ilmeensä peruslukemilla.

"Jos olisin halunnut mukaasi, olisin tullut vapaaehtoisesti autoon. Enkä olisi mitä todennäköisimmin yrittänyt paeta pois luotasi", Yao huomautti hiukan nolostuneena. Hän oli varma, että Ivan oli sanomassa jotain aivan muuta syyksi kuin "tarvitsen apua". Eihän hänellä edes ollut mitään avun tarvetta murtuneen käden kanssa, jos kerran omisti siskojakin.

Nyt oli Ivanin vuoro vastata pelkällä tuhahduksella. Hän käänsi leuka pystyssä katseensa pois Yaosta.

"Ivan yritä hyväksyä se, että vaikka saisit kaikki tavarat mitkä haluat, rakkautta et voi ostaa", sanat tulivat ulos Yaon suusta ilman, että hän itse tahtoi. Pojan teki todellakin mieli hautautua maan alle. Hän meinasi lyödä itseään poskelle, mutta hillitsi kuitenkin kätensä liikkeen. Miksi ihmeessä hän oli sanonut noin? Ei hän edes ajatellut noin.

"Anteeksi?" Ivan kysyi yhtä hämmentyneenä kuin Yao. Pian hänen kasvojensa kuitenkin muuttui vaaralliseksi. "Minä saan kaiken mitä haluan, milloin haluan ja miten haluan", hän sihahti ja iski terveen kätensä nahkapenkkiin.

Näiden sanojen jälkeen tuli hiljaista. Yao tuijotti Ivanin jäisiä, ilmeettömiä silmiä omilla kullanruskeillaan, joiden takana väikkyi vihreä.

"Hemmetti", Yao mutisi palautettuaan itsensä maanpinnalle. Hän haroi pitkiä hiuksiaan hajamielisen näköisenä. Ivankin näytti havahtuvan ajatuksistaan. Hän palautti kasvoilleen vahamaisen maskinsa ja ryhtyi hymyilemään mielipuolista hymyään.

Limusiini pysähtyi suuren talon porttien eteen. Tonttia ympäröi noin kaksimetrinen kivimuuri. Kuski nousi ylös autosta ja käveli avaamaan portit. Saatuaan ne auki, kuski palasi paikalleen ja ajoi limusiinin porttien sisäpuolelle. Kuski nousi taas ylös autosta ja käveli tällä kertaa avaamaan oven Ivanille ja Yaolle. Ivan astui ulos autosta Yao perässään. Venäläinen ei vaivaantunut kiittämään, mutta kiinalainen mutisi, pieninen, lyhyen kiitoksen miehelle. Talon piha oli suuri. Ruohikko oli vasta ajettu ja siisti. Auringonkukkia oli kasvatettu siististi ympäri pihaa. Aivan talon edustalla kasvoi muutamia, pieniä pensaita. Itse talo oli suuri ja massiivinen kivitalo. Ovi oli raskas, mustaksi maalattu tammiovi, johon oli kiinnitetty leijonan pään muotoinen kolkutin. Talossa näytti olevan kolme kerrosta. Ensimmäisen kerroksen ikkunat olivat paljon suurempia kuin kahden muun kerroksen.

Ivan johdatti Yaon perässään etuoven luo ja kuski säntäsi perässä kiiruhtaen heidän edelle avatakseen oven. Venäläinen käyttäytyi talossa kuin kuninkaallinen, sillä hänen ei näyttänyt tarvitsevan tehdä itse mitään. Kuski sulki oven heidän perässään jääden itse ulos.

Eteinen, johon Ivan ja Yao olivat astuneet, oli jo kooltaan suurempi kuin kiinalaisen kodin alakerta. Oikeanpuoleista seinää peitti harmaa maali. Seinään oli kiinnitetty naulakkoja, joista ei kuitenkaan roikkunut vaatteita. Seinä oli siis valan tyhjä. Vasemmanpuoleinen seinä taas oli tungettu täyteen tavaraa. Sekin oli maalattu harmaaksi. Seinään oli kiinnitetty iso, kokovartalopeili, josta mahtui peilaamaan samaan aikaan ainakin kolme ihmistä. Sen vieressä roikkui viisi taulua, joihin jokaiseen oli maalattu muotokuva. Yksi niistä esitti Ivania, joten Yao oli varma, että loput kuvat esittivät venäläisen vanhempia ja siskoja.

Eteisen jälkeen avautui suuri aula. Aulasta pääsi keittiöön tai sitten olohuoneeseen. Keittiö oli valkoisen oven takana. Olohuoneeseen taas pääsi ilman oven avaamista. Olohuoneessa oli yksi, suuri sohva, johon mahtui istumaan kerralla melkein kuusi ihmistä. Sohvan kangas oli punaista samettia ja sen oikeanpuoleisen käsinojan päälle oli asetettu valkoinen lampaantalja. Sohvan lisäksi olohuoneessa oli kaksi muhkeaa nojatuolia, jotka olivat samaa punaista samettia. Keskelle tuoliryhmää oli asetettu tammipöytä, joka oli lakattu sen kiillosta päätellen vain pari päivää sitten. Pöydän alle oli levitetty suuri, karhuntalja. Seinälle oli kiinnitetty kolme eläimenpäätä; hirven, suden ja ketun. Päiden alle oli asetettu hylly, jonka päällä epäsi pitkä asekotelo. Kotelo oli auki, joten sen sisällä oleva metsästyskivääri oli näkyvillä talon asukeille.

Aulasta lähti leveät portaat ylempiin kerroksiin. Portaikon alla oli siivouskomero, johon oli myös majoitettu eräs Ivanin "palvelijoista". Yao katseli äimistyneenä ympärilleen. Hän epäili Ivanin olevan hyvin yksinäinen siinä talossa. Jos kerran hänen vanhempansa olivat koko ajan jossain muualla kuin kotona ja toinen siskoista oli jo muuttanut pois kotoa. Eikö näin valtava talo ollut hiukan suuri Ivanille ja hänen pikkusiskolleen?

"Mitäs pidät?" Ivan kysyi hymyillen ivallisesti lyhyemmän tyrmistyneen haltioituneelle katseelle.

"Ömh, hieno. Missä vanhempasi ovat?" Yao kysyi varovasti kuin peläten, että kysymys saisi venäläisen raivostumaan.

"Vanhempani? Voih, he eivät ole olleet kotona pitkään aikaan. Kokoajan jossain", venäläinen nauroi kolkosti ja käänsi katseensa alaspäin, Yaoon.

"Ai. Entä se nuorempi siskosi?"

"Natalia? Voih en ole nähnyt häntä kolmeen vuoteen. Hänet vietiin mielisairaalaan. Hän on liian vaarallinen. Enkä minä todellakaan kaipaa häntä takaisin, yksi mielipuoli. Katyusha taas asuu omillaan, koska oli myös tulla hulluksi näin suuressa talossa", Ivanin ääni oli täynnä katkeruutta. Hän ei hymyillyt enää ollenkaan. Kasvoilla koreili pelkkä väsymys ja kaipuu, ei mikään muu. Pian Ivan kuitenkin kokosi itsensä, ja muutti kasvoilleen hymyn. "Jos ajattelet, että tämä koti olisi liian suuri minulle, voin kertoa, että en asu yksin. Minulla on oikein oiva kuski ja neljä nuorta apulaista: Toris, Eduard, Raivis ja Feliks.

"Olen pahoillani", Yao mutisi hiljaa kuultuaan Ivanin nuoremman siskon kohtalosta.

He eivät ehtineet jatkamaan enää keskusteluaan, kun keittiön ovi avattiin varovaisesti. Siitä astui esille nuori, lyhyt poika, jolla oli vaaleanruskeat hiukset ja siniset silmät. Poika tärisi kauttaaltaan äkättyyään Ivanin jäisen katseen. Siitä huolimatta poika astui kokonaan esille ja pian tuon perässä tuli kolme muuta poikaa. Yhdellä heistä oli silmälasit, toisella ruskeat hiukset ja vihreät silmät ja viimeiseksi keittiöstä pois astuneella oli päällään minihame ja liian iso pitkähihainen.

"R-ruoka on valmista", tärisevä poika änkytti ja yritti piiloutua muiden taakse.

"Tässä ovat minun pikku apulaiseni", Ivan ei huomioinut millään lailla pojan ilmoitusta vaan puhui Yaolle ja viittasi käsillään kohti keittiöstä pois astuneita poikia. "On kohteliasta esitellä itsensä, kun talossa on vieras. Joten olkaa hyvät ja esitelkää itsenne. Aijai Raivis, hiukan käytöstapoja", viimeisen lauseen venäläinen osoitti tärisevälle pojalle.

"Minä olen Eduard ja tässä ovat minun veljeni. Pikkuveljeni Raivis ja isoveljeni Toris", silmälasipäinen esittäytyi vahvalla äänellä ja mainitsi samalla veljensä. Tummahiuksinen poika nimettiin Torikseksi ja tärisevä Raivikseksi.

"Siis niinku mä oon niinku totaalisesti Feliks. Niinku onks Ivanilla niinku tyttöystävä?" minihameeseen pukeutunut poika esittäytyi ja heitti perään kysymyksen, minkä ansiosta hän sai kolmelta taholta vihaisia katseita: Torikselta Eduardilta ja Yaolta.

"Tyttöystävä?!" Yao ärähti närkästyneeltä. Joskus hän oli kuullut muutamien luulleen häntä tytöksi, mutta ei kukaan häntä ollut avoimesti tytöksi kutsunut. Feliks vain nauroi toisen reaktiolle ja heilautti toisen kätensä takaraivolleen.

"Siis niinku ooksä poika? Omg, en mä ois niinku arvannu! Sul on niinku tollaset ihqut pitkät hiukset, sellaset niinku tytöilki on", Feliks huudahti iloisesti ja laski kätensä pois takaraivoltaan.

"Muistuttaisin sinullekin käytöstavoista, Feliks", Ivan totesi mukamas hyvin moittivasti.

"Mut siis niinku onks toi sit sun poikkis?" minihameeseen pukeutunut poika jatkoi huomautuksesta huolimatta.

"Kyllä se minusta siltä vaikuttaa", Raivis ilmoitti hiukan vahvemmalla päällä, mutta oli kaatua lattialle selälleen, kun Eduard ja Toris läimäisivät kätensä nuorimman suun eteen pelokkaan näköisinä.

"Ei", Ivan vastasi lyhyen epäröinnin jälkeen.

"En todellakaan ole _tuon_ poikaystävä!" Yao sähähti ja osoitti Ivania vihaisena. Toisen "apulaiset" olivat melkeinpä oudompia kuin Ivan itse. Tai ainakin Feliks oli. Ja Raivis.

"Älä siis niinku ragee. Sä ja Ivan vaa sopisitte niinku hyvin yhteen. Ja niinku sä et oo esittäytyny meille vaikka niinku me kerrottiin meiän nimet siis niinku sulle", Feliks hymyisi tunkien joka väliin sanan "niinku". Yao mulkaisi puolalaista silmät salamoiden eikä tehnyt elettäkään kertoakseen nimeään.

"Ole hyvä ja kerro apulaisilleni mikä nimesi on", Ivan pyysi kumartuen hiukan alemmas.

"Ei, herran jumala ihan turhaan sinä minut tänne raahasit, jos täällä kerran asuu neljä 'apulaista'", Yao tiuskaisi vihaisesti. Hän oli varma, että ei kestäisi kauaa toisten seurassa. Yksi käytti kokoajan sanaa "niinku", toinen taas oli yllättävän suorasanainen.

"Tuo ei ollut vastaus pyyntööni", Ivan lepersi heilutellen kiinalaisen silmien edessä etusormeaan.

"No hyvä on, jos se kerran niin kovasti kiinnostaa. Nimeni on Yao", kiinalaisen ääni tihkui ärtymystä. Hän olisi tehnyt mielellään mitä vain muuta kuin seissyt siinä paikoillaan esittelemässä itseään neljälle pojalle, joista kaksi osasivat pitää suunsa kiinni.

"Siis kui ihq nimi! Nää eurooppalaiset nimet ovat niinku niin vanhanaikasia", Feliks kirkui kuin mikäkin tyttö vetäisi Toriksen lähemmäs itseään. "Niinku ois tosi ihq jos niinku nimi ois aasialainen", hän lörpötti levitellen käsiään suureleisesti.

"Turpa kiinni", Yao mutisi näreissään, kun joku oli alkanut hehkuttaa hänen nimeä sanalla "ihq".

"Voi kuinka ihanaa, että kaikki tässä talossa tulee toimeen, mutta Yao tule niin mennään minun huoneeseeni", Ivan puhui aivan erilaisella tavalla kuin lukiossa. Hän puhui kuin olisi todella hienostunut ja ylellinen henkilö. Ylellisyys oli kyllä totta, mutta hienostuneisuudesta Yao ei ollut aivan niin varma.

"Omg! Noi niinku menee Ivanin huoneeseen. Siis niinku mitähä ne tekee? Siis ihq oikeest, ehk noi onki niinku yhes", Feliks kailotti dramaattiseen sävyyn ja heilautti kättään korkealla päänsä yläpuolella kuin piirtäen sateenkaaren.

"Emme ainakaan mitään, mitä olettaisit. Enkä edelleenkään ole tuon kanssa yhdessä", Yao sihahti myrkyllisesti. Ivan taas vain naurahti ja tarttui sitten kiinalaisen käteen ja alkoi raahata tätä portaikkoon.

Ivanin huone oli toisessa kerroksessa. Portaiden yläpäästä avautui leveä, pitkä käytävä. Kiviseinille oli aseteltu tauluja ja peilejä. Käytävän päässä oli yksi iso ovi, jonka Yao epäili johtavan Ivanin huoneeseen. Käytävän lattiaa peitti melkein yhtä leveä matto kuin käytävä itse. Käytävällä oli tämän oven lisäksi kolme muuta ovea. Yhteen oli kiinnitetty kyltti "Raivis", toiseen "Toris" ja kolmanteen "Eduard". Feliks taas oli majoitettu siivouskomeroon. Yao epäili kolmannessa kerroksessa olevan Katyushan ja Natalian vanhat huoneet sekä Ivanin vanhempien makuuhuone.

Yao oli arvannut oikein. Ivanin huone oli käytävän päässä. Venäläinen avasi huoneen oven ja antoi Yaon astua sisään ensimmäisenä. Ivan sulki oven päästyään itse huoneeseen. Hänen huoneensa tuntui olevan aivan toista maata muun talon kanssa. Se oli kylmä ja kivinen, mutta seinää oli maalattu auringonkukkia ja maljakkoihin oli asetettu samoja kukkia. Ikkunan edessä olevat verhot oli vedetty auki niin, että auringonvalo saattoi valaista koko huoneen. Ivan istahti sohvalle ja taputti paikkaa vieressään merkitsevästi. Hetken epäröinnin jälkeen Yaokin istuutui.

"Saanko kysyä yhtä asiaa. Mitä hemmettiä tuo äskeinen oli?" Yao kysyi kulmiaan kohottaen.

Ivan vain hymyili olkiaan kohauttaen. Hän vilkaisi auringonkukkia yöpöydällään ja siinä samassa hänen ilmeensä synkkeni. Yao oli näkevinään pojan silmien kiiltelevän, mutta kun hän katsoi Ivaniin uudelleen, silmien kiille oli kadonnut.

"Ömh… Onko kaikki hyvin?" Yao kysyi hiukan varuillaan, kun ilmapiiri oli muuttunut niin nopeasti. Hän ei olisi koskaan arvannut kysyvänsä Ivanilta sitä kysymystä. Hetken pojan sisällä eli myötätunto venäläistä kohtaan, mutta Yao käski itsensä tuntemaan toisin. Hänen mieleensä nousi pakolla se yksi päivä, jolloin hän oli avautunut elämästään Ivanille. Ei. Hän ei tahtonut miettiä sitä.

"Minulla ei ole yhtäkään ystävää", Ivan sanoi aivan yhtäkkiä. Hänen kasvonsa olivat ilmeettömät, silmät tuijottivat eteenpäin. "Sinä tiedät miltä se tuntuu. Minä olin aina yksin. Paitsi nyt minulla on sinut, mutta sinäkään et tahdo olla ystäväni. Mikä minussa on vikana?" kun venäläinen puhui, hänen äänensä pysyi tasaisena. "Paitsi että et tiedäkään. Sinä halusit olla yksin. Eikö vain? Minä en", Ivan jatkoi edelleen tasaisesti.

"Öh, niin halusin. Ainakin joskus", Yao oli todella ymmällään tilanteesta. Se muistutti ikävän paljon sitä päivää, mitä kiinalainen oli hetki sitten ajatellut.

"Mutta tämä on tyhmää, koska en minä enää ole yksin. Minä saan kaiken mitä haluan ja niin saan ystävänkin, aivan oikean sellaisen. Keinolla millä hyvänsä" hetkessä Ivanin koko olemus muuttui viattomasta vaaralliseen. Venäläisen silmissä välkähti ja Yao oli nyt aivan varma näkemästään. Hetken toisen iholla oli lukenut jotain.

"Anteeksi mitä?" kiinalainen kysyi hämmentyneenä. Hän katsoi osittain huolissaan Ivania, mutta ravisti päätään saadakseen kasvoilleen välinpitämättömän ilmeen.

"Kuulit kyllä", Ivan palautui taas normaaliksi. Hän hymyili aurinkoisesti ja nappasi vasemmalla kädellään maljakosta auringonkukan ja ojensi sen Yaolle, joka otti kukan entistä hämmästyneempänä vastaan.


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: **Keh keh alkaa hävettää nää matikan taidot. En lupaa mitään, mutta uusien laskelmieni mukaan tämän luvun jälkeen on vielä jäljellä viisi lukua ja epilogi. Ja hei anteeksi, kun tässä päivityksessä kesti. Olin Italiassa niinkuin taisin jossain mainita. No siellä en tietenkään voinut kirjoittaa. Muutenkin voi olla, että päivitysten tulo alkaa hidastua, kun tässä on kauheasti jotain ohjelmaa. Ja pitää pyytää myös anteeksi tämän luvun laatua ja lyhyyttä. En meinannut ensin saada mitään aikaiseksi. Tiesin tarkkaan mitä tässä luvussa tapahtuisi, mutta alkua en vaan saanut järkeväksi, joten tämä on hiukan tönkkö. Toivottavasti pidätte.

+ Korjaan vielä sellaisen virheen, että se toinen ficci perustuisi johonkin 1400-1500 luvulle. Alun perin sen oli tarkoitus olla erilainen, mutta tällä kertaa näin.

* * *

**Neljästoista luku - Tarinat ovat totta**

"Paljonko kello on?" Yao keskeytti pitkään kestäneen hiljaisuuden tuolla kysymyksellä. Hän piti Ivanin antamaa auringonkukkaa edelleen käsissään. Se todella muistutti pientä aurinkoa.

"Yhdeksän", Ivan vastasi vilkaistuaan kelloa huoneensa seinällä. Aika oli kulunut pelottavan nopeasti, vaikka kaksikko ei ollut juuri puhunut kiusallisen keskustelunsa jälkeen.

"Yhdeksän? Minun pitää lähteä", Yao nousi ylös sängyltä ja jätti auringonkukan lepäämään siihen. Hän luuli, että se olisi vasta seitsemän tai jotain sellaista. Ei aika voinut kulua noin nopeasti venäläisen seurassa, ei varsinkaan silloin, kun ei ollut edes mitään järkevää puheenaihetta.

"Nyt jo?" venäläinen kysyi ihmeissään nousten kuitenkin itsekin ylös.

Yao mulkaisi toista murhaavasti. Oliko Ivan todella noin typerä ääliö? Hän ei antanut venäläiselle sanallista vastausta vaan käveli makuuhuoneen ovelle ja avasi sen. Hän ei kuitenkaan ehtinyt astua ulos huoneesta, kun Ivan astui lapsellisen ivallinen hymy huulillaan Yaon viereen.

"En usko, että osaat itse kotiin", Ivan totesi maireasti ja siirtyi kiinalaisen eteen seisomaan.

"En minä nyt noin avuton ole", Yao tiuskaisi vihaisesti. Tosiasiassa hänellä ei ollut, hajuakaan minne helvettiin venäläinen oli hänet raahannut. Silti hän oli vahvasti sitä mieltä, että olisi parempi harhailla yksin pimeässä kuin jumittua Ivanin luo yöksi. Häntä ei innostanut ollenkaan ajatus nukkua samassa talossa neljän umpihullun apulaisen ja Ivanin kanssa. Ties mitä kaikkea venäläinen oli taloonsa tunkenut.

"Olet suloinen, kun yrität esittää täydellistä", Ivan sanoi kumartuen toisen tasolle niin, että heidän nenänsä melkein koskettivat toisiaan.

Yao tunsi kuinka puna levisi hänen poskilleen Ivanin nenän hipaistessa hänen omaansa. Kuullessaan venäläisen sanat puna valtasi entistä suuremman osan hänen kasvoistaan. Yao totesi olevansa oikein onnekas, kun venäläisen puolalainen apulainen ei ollut kuullut äskeistä. Ivanin suoristautuessa täyteen pituuteensa kiinalainen muotoili kasvoilleen mahdollisimman tylyn ilmeen.

"Etkö keksi mitään sanottavaa?" nyt Ivanin äänessä oli sellaista ivaa ja pilkkaa, jota Yao muisti kuulleensa joskus Franciksen äänessä ala-aste aikoina. Hän ei kuitenkaan osannut suuttua juuri sillä hetkellä edessään seisovalle harteikkaalle pojalle. "Älä huoli, minä voin kyllä saattaa sinut. Ellet sitten välttämättä halua jäädä tänne yöksi", Ivan jatkoi kiusoitteluaan entistä ivallisemmin.

"Ensimmäinen vaihtoehto houkuttelee enemmän", lyhyempi ilmoitti ja katui heti sen jälkeen sanojaan. Hänen olisi vain pitänyt pysyä hiljaa, sillä nyt Ivan hymyili entistä leveämmin ja tarttui kiinni Yaon käteen. Venäläinen oli saanut haluamansa vastauksen.

Ivan lähti kävelemään kohti portaikkoa, joka johti alakertaan. Yao tuli pakon saattelemana perässä, sillä venäläinen piti edelleen hänen kädestään kivuliaan lujaa kiinni. Päästyään eteiseen Ivan irrotti otteensa toisen kädestä. Hän nappasi naulakosta pitkän takkinsa ja veti sen päälleen. Hän työnsi jalkaansa saapikkaat ja kiersi kaulansa ympärille pitkän kaulahuivin. Yao taas tunki jalkaansa vanhat, kuluneet lenkkarit ja veti takkinsa päälleen. Ivan hymyili tyytyväisenä, kun Yao tuijotti häntä välinpitämätön ilme kasvoillaan. Venäläinen avasi ulko-oven ja piti sitä auki lyhyemmälle pojalle. Yao mulkaisi Ivania pahasti, mutta astui kuitenkin ensin ulos. Ivan tuli perässä ja sulki oven perässään.

Ivanin talon piha oli todella aavemainen siihen aikaan illasta. Pensaat kahisivat tuulessa inhottavasti, suihkulähteiden patsaista lankesi pelottavia varjoja juuri leikattuun nurmikkoon. Vaikka auringonkukat olivat kauniita, niiden luomat, luonnottoman pitkät ja venyvät varjot näyttivät hiukan karmivilta. Taivas oli tummansininen ja sitä koristi tuhannet pienet tähdet. Paksuja pilvenhattaroita oli siellä täällä peittämässä kaunista iltataivasta.

"Seuraa vain minua", Ivan kehotti ja lähti kävelemään kohti korkeita portteja.

"Mitäs muita vaihtoehtoja minulle muka jäisi?" Yao sihahti kylmästi, mutta lähti kuitenkin seuraamaan Ivania kuin koira isäntäänsä.

"Noh… Niitähän on monia", Ivan totesi tyynesti samalla kun avasi portit ja astui niistä ulos. Kun Yao oli tullut myös porttien toiselle puolelle, venäläinen sulki ne ja lähti sitten kulkemaan eteenpäin Yao kannoillaan.

Yaolla oli inhottava tunne, että Ivan tiesi jotain, mitä hän ei tiennyt. Hän ei osannut tulkita tunnetta yhtään sen paremmin kuin arvoituksia, mutta silti se vaivasi häntä. Ivanin jatkuva myhäily ja entistä omahyväisempi hymy sai kylmät väreet kulkemaan Yaon selkäpiitä pitkin ylöspäin.

Ivan käveli koko ajan hyvin määrätietoisen näköisenä eteenpäin. Aina kun Yao kysyi minne hittoon he olivat menossa, venäläinen vain naurahti ontosti ja vastasi ärsyttävän piikittelevällä äänensävyllä aina saman vastauksen: "Minneköhän, YaoYao?". Kaksikko oli kävellyt varmaan tunnin tai jopa kaksi pysähtymättä, kunnes Ivan sitten yhtäkkiä pysähtyi.

"Yao", Ivan lausui nimen oudon juhlallisesi.

"Niin?" Yao kysyi ja astui vaistomaisesti toisen vierelle. Jokin tuntui yrittävän tunkeutuvan hänen mieleensä, mutta kiinalainen sysäsi sen jonkin pois.

"Muistatko sen Heraclesin tarinan?" Ivan myhäili hiljaa. Hän tunsi päänsä sisällä aivan saman tunteen kuin Yao, mutta hänkin onnistui sysäämään sen pois.

"Liiankin hyvin."

"Se on aivan totta."

Syntyi hiljaisuus, jonka aikana äskeinen tunne vain voimistui kummankin pään sisällä. Yaosta tuntui siltä kuin koko maailma olisi mennyt uusiksi. Ivan oli kuulostanut äsken niin typerältä kuin vain mahdollista. Silti hän oli kuulostanut siltä, että oli aivan tosissaan. Mutta eihän mikään typerä satu kuolemansynneistä voinut olla totta. Sehän olisi aivan järjetöntä. Suorastaan hullua, _yliluonnollista_.

"Arvaa mitä. Minä saan kaiken mitä haluan. Saan ihan mitä vain, jos haluan. Vaikka minulla on kaikki, eikä sekään riitä", Ivan rikkoi pingottuneen hiljaisuuden. Hänen äänensä oli hiukan karmiva, melkein samanlainen kuin aikaisemmin samana iltana.

"Olen huomannut", Yao sanoi varovaisesti. Nyt hänestä tuntui todella siltä, että hänen päänsä sisällä oli jonkun muunkin mieli kuin hänen omansa.

"Minä olen ahne. Minä olen _ahneus_. Ja sinä Yao olet kateellinen. Älä edes yritä kiistää sitä. Tiedät sen liian hyvin itsekin. Yao, sinä olet itse _kateus_. Adnan _oli viha_, Heracles _oli laiskuus_. Arthur on ylpeys, Alfred on ylensyönti ja Francis… Ah, hän on himo", Ivanin sanat olivat kuin isku puukolla sydämeen. Ahneus? Kateus? Oliko hän _kateus?_ Tai siis kyllä Yao tiesi vallan hyvin kuinka kateellinen oli kaikkia kohtaan, mutta toisiksi pahin _synti_? Hän ei tahtonut uskoa. Se oli, vain satu… Ivan ei voinut olla tosissaan.

Yao nosti katseensa vaistomaisesti taivaalle. Pilvi oli lipunut pois täysikuun edestä. Nyt tunne toisesta mielestä pään sisällä oli niin kivulias ja kova, että Yaon oli pakko läimäistä kätensä otsalleen. Hänen kyntensä pureutuivat päänahkaan. Yao ei tahtonut antaa toisen, vahvemman mielen syrjäyttää hänen omaansa. Hän kamppailisi vastaan niin kauan kuin pystyisi. Hän oli varma, että hänen ihonsa kalpeni yhtä valkeaksi kuin lakana. Yaon jalat pettivät ja hän romahti polvilleen vasten kylmä maata. Hän ei tahtonut alistua sille toiselle mielelle.

Ivan tunsi aivan samaa kipua kuin Yao. Hän katsoi polvillaan olevaa Yaoa samalla kun kävi kovaa kamppailu päänsä sisällä. Hän oli kokenut saman ennenkin. Hän oli ennenkin ollut tajuissaan, kun synti tahtoi ottaa vallan hänessä kokonaan. Aina välillä hänen silmissään tahtoi sumentua, mutta Ivan sai palautettua itsensä joka kerta omaan mieleensä, saaden kuitenkin entistä kovemman vastaiskun Ahneudelta. Ivanin pään sisällä oleva kamppailu oli kivuliaampi kuin Yaon pään sisällä käytävä, koska hän osasi vastustaa syntiä paremmin. Kipu pään sisällä oli kovempi, koska hän muistutti aina vain vähemmän sitä ahnetta poikaa, jonka Ahneus oli joskus valinnut. Vaikka Ivan vastusti ahkerasti toista mieltä päänsä sisällä, mustat tekstit alkoivat ilmestyä hänen raajoihinsa. Silmien takana syttyivät liekit…

Yao ei ollut koskaan tuntenut niin valtavaa kipua. Ehkä Ivan ei valehdellutkaan. Oliko Ivan tiennyt tästä valmiiksi? Tämänkö takia hän oli halunnut saattaa Yaon? Ei. Tämän kaiken täytyi tapahtua pelkästään Yaon oman pään sisällä. Kynnet pureutuivat entistä kivuliaammin päänahkaan. Yao tunsi järkyttävää kipua selässään. Hän otti kätensä pois otsaltaan ottaakseen niillä tukea maasta. Kun kipu selässä yltyi, hän käänsi varovaisesti päätään nähdäkseen taakseen. Aivan kuin joki olisi välistänyt puukolla hänen ihoonsa kaksi syvää reikää. Se ei ollut harhakuvitelmaa. Yaon selkään oli ilmestynyt siipientyngät ja nyt niistä valui runsaasti verta samalla, kun niistä puski pikkuhiljaa esille korpinsulkasiivet. Ne olivat oikeastaan samanmittaiset kuin Yao itse. Kateus syrjäytti aina vain isomman palan Yaon mielestä. Hän ei enää pystynyt vastustamaan toisen vahvaa mieltä yhtä lujasti kuin hetki sitten. Parahdus karkasi kiinalaisen suusta, kun hän tajusi todella olevansa yhtä kalpea kuin lakana. Yaon silmät kiiluivat kirkkaan vihreinä, kateuden vihreinä pimeässä. Hänen vaatteensa vain jotenkin muuttuivat mustaan, repaleiseen kaavun omaiseen asuun. Hetken Yao tuijotti käsiään kivun sokaisemin silmin, sitten hän nosti katseensa Ivaniin, joka oli kontillaan maassa. Ja sitten… Yao antautui täysin Kateudelle ja tämän tahdolle.


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: **Vihdoinkin sain uuden luvun aikaiseksi. Mulla oli suunnilleen mielessä mitä tässä tulee tapahtumaan, mutta en vain millään saanut tekstiä aikaiseksi. Monta kertaa avasin Word'iin tämän tiedoston, mutta en saanut vain jostakin syystä kirjoitettua mitään järkevää. Tänään sitten ryhdistäydyin ja kirjoitin tämän luvun loppuun. Muokkailin myös noita ensimmäisten lukujen nimiä (syynä myötähäpeä itseäni kohtaan). EN tiedä miksi edes aloin nimeämään tarinoideni lukuja. Yritän alkaa taas päivittää hiukan nopeammin. Mutta joo, toivottavasti te tykkäätte tästä luvusta.

**ringomei99: **Hehee, kiitos :D

**mahtisninjatipu: **Kiitos.

**Pieniysoitto:** Voi kiitos :). Olet ihana. Joo en tiedä miksi laitoin tuon nenäkohtauksen tuohon, mutta on vaan kiva laittaa Yao punastelemaan. Pelkäsin, että siitä synti kohdasta tulee liian sekava, mutta tosi kiva, jos sä tykkäsit. Kiitos vielä kerran.

* * *

**Viidestoista luku - Päätökset ovat vaikeita toteuttaa**

Yao heräsi lievästi hätkähtäen. Hänellä meni hetki tiedostaa missä oli. Hän yritti tarkentaa mahdollisimman nopeasti unenpuutteesta sumeat silmänsä. Muutenkin huoneessa oli suhteellisen hämärää. Lopulta Yao tajusi makaavansa selällään oman kotinsa olohuoneen kuluneella sohvalla. Hän ei todellakaan tiennyt miten oli päätynyt nukkumaan sohvalle tai ylipäätänsä alakertaan.

Yao nousi varovasti istumaan. Päässä jomotti pieni päänsärky, jalkoihin sattui ja kädet tuntuivat siltä, että niiden liikuttaminen olisi ollut maailman vaikein asia. Ja kuinka kipeät kädet tai jalat ikinä olisivatkaan, lukioon pitäisi joka tapauksessa raahautua.

Sohva narahti hiukan, kun Yao nousi siltä ylös. Hänen pitäisi mennä yläkertaan vaihtamaan vaatteet. Vasta silloin Yao tiedosti, että hänellä oli päällään täsmälleen samat vaatteet kuin eilen. Hän kurtisti kulmiaan ärtyneenä siitä, ettei millään tahtonut muistaa juurikaan muuta eilisestä päivästä. Ei edes sitä, missä oli lukiopäivän jälkeen luuhannut. Ei ainakaan kotona, siitä Yao oli täysin varma. Yao käveli portaat ylös vallan laiskasti. Hän ei tiennyt, paljonko kello oli, mutta uskoi, että ei paljoa. Ainakin aikaa aamutoimenpiteisiin pitäisi olla ihan tarpeeksi paljon ennen lukiopäivän alkamista. Muutenkin Yaolla taisi alkaa tänään vasta yhdeksältä, jos hän siis oikein muisti.

Yao astui makuuhuoneeseensa. Hän käveli suoraan vaatekaapilleen ja otti sieltä esiin puhtaat vaatteet. Hän vaihtoi ne nopeasti päälleen. Hän sitoi hiuksensa kiinni sen jälkeen, kun oli harjannut ne. Yao huokaisi syvään ja lysähti makaamaan selälleen petaamattoman sänkynsä päälle. Hän tarkkaili kullanruskeilla silmillään puunväristä kattoa, jonka lakkapinta oli kulunut aikoja sitten pois. Olo oli vain niin tyhjä. Ehkä se vain johtui väsymyksestä. Eihän hän ollut nukkunut moneen viikkoon kunnon yöunia. Ehkä hän ei vain jaksanut muistella eilistä tai oli liian väsynyt siihen. Ajatus ei ollut järkeenkäyvä, mutta paremman puutteessa kelpasi.

_"Ja sinä Yao olet kateellinen. Älä edes yritä kiistää sitä. Tiedät sen liian hyvin itsekin. Yao, sinä olet itse kateus."_

Sanat alkoivat aivan yhtäkkiä soida Yaon päässä Ivanin lausumina. Niinpä tosiaan, Ivan oli sanonut nuo sanat eilen illalla, kun he olivat kävelleet yhdessä. Mutta miksi he kävelivät eilen illalla yhdessä? Yao nousi istumaan ja painoi pään käsiinsä. Neljä lausetta toistui aina uudelleen ja uudelleen hänen päänsä sisällä samalla, inhotavalla, venäläisellä korostuksella, mitä Ivan puhuessaan käytti. Yaon mieleen muodostui utuinen muistikuva Ivanin kasvoista. Ivan selitti jotakin kuolemansynneistä. Hän nimesi kaksi lukion opettajaa - Adnanin ja Heraclesin - ja kolme oppilasta - Arthurin, Alfredin ja Franciksen – kuolemansynneiksi. Lisäksi hän nimesi itsensä ja Yaon.

_"Yao, sinä olet itse kateus."_

Yao siirsi kädet korvilleen ja ummisti silmänsä kuin siten karkottaen eilisillan muistot pois päänsä sisältä. Hän muisti, mutta ei tahtonut uskoa. Hän muisti sen järkyttävän kivun, jonka oli tuntenut silloin. Ivan oli eilen raahannut Yaon mukaansa omaan kotiinsa, koska tarvitsi "apua". Sitten oli ollut ne neljä apulaista ja auringonkukka, jonka Ivan oli äkkiseltään Yaolle antanut. Aika oli kulunut pelottavan nopeasti ja Yao oli alkanut tekemään lähtöä yhdeksältä. Ivan oli välttämättä halunnut saattaa hänet. He olivat kävelleet ainakin tunnin ja sitten venäläinen oli pysähtynyt ja alkanut selittämään jotakin järjettömän epäuskottavaa kuolemansynneistä. Lopun Yao tahtoi karkottaa lopullisesti mielestään. Miten hän oli unohtanut ja yhtäkkiä muistanut?

_"Yao."_

Ivan oli lausunut nimen oudon juhlallisesti. Oikeastaan se oli kuulostanut aika karmivalta Yaon korviin. Hän oli arvannut heti, että Ivan alkaisi taas puhua jotain outoa. Olihan toinen puhunut jo aiemmin sinä päivänä jotakin ahneudesta.

_"Yao."_

Kun nimi toistui taas Yaon päässä, hän puristi kädet korvilleen entistä tiukemmin. Hän ei tahtonut enää koskaan kuulla omaa nimeään Ivanin lausumana. Itse asiassa hän ei tahtonut nähdä koko poikaa enää koskaan. Hän aloittaisi taas sen saman välttelyn ja karttelun, jos muu ei auttaisi. Hän oli korviaan myöten täynnä Ivania, hänen typerää hymyään, lapsellista ääntä, hysteeristä naurua ja suorastaan _pelottavia_ kommentteja.

Yao huokaisi hiljaa. Hän avasi varovasti silmänsä ja katseli ympärilleen. Periaatteessa hän voisi jättäytyä pois koulusta. Hän voisi vain lähettää Ivanille viestin, että on sairas, jotta toinen ei tunkeutuisi hänen kotiinsa. Sitä hän tällä hetkellä vähiten halusi: jotakin venäläistä hillumaan kotiinsa. Huokaisu karkasi taas Yaon huulien välistä. Sitten hänen ilmeensä kirkastui ja hän otti kädet pois korviltaan. Kaikki oli varmasti vain unta. Ei hän voinut olla mikään kuolemansynti, saati sitten muuttua sellaiseksi. Hän oli varmasti nähnyt pelkkää todella toden tuntuista painajaista. Hän oli aivan varmasti ollut vain liian väsynyt mennäkseen yläkertaan, joten oli jäänyt nukkumaan sohvalle. Yao ei saanut itseään oikein uskomaan painajaisteoriaansa, mutta sen oli pakko olla totta. Kaiken lisäksi hänen ei tehnyt ollenkaan mieli ajatella mitä olisi tapahtunut sen jälkeen, kun hänen muistinsa pätkäisi lopulta kokonaan.

Hetken Yao vielä istui paikoillaan miettien eilistä. Lopulta hän sai kuitenkin itsensä uskomaan jotenkuten asian olevan pelkkää unta. Yliluonnollisia olentoja ei voinut olla olemassa missään muualla kuin saduissa ja unissa. Eikä Yaolla ollut tapana lukea kirjoja tai saati sitten uneksia fantasiaolennoksi muuttumisesta.

Yao havahtui ajatuksistaan, kun puunoksa koputti ikkunaa. Hän nousi ylös sängyltä ja käveli huoneensa ovelle. Juuri kun hän oli astumassa siitä käytävään, Yao kääntyi ympäri ja meni huoneessaan olevan kokovartalopeilin eteen. Hän kääntyili muutaman kerran peilin edessä ihan vain varmistaakseen näyttävänsä täysin omalta itseltään. Mikään ei ollut muuttunut: hiukset oli sidottu niskaan kiinni, silmät olivat väriltään kullanruskeat, iho oli vaalea eikä selästä kasvanut siipiä. Kaikki oli siis aivan normaalisti. Yao hymähti hyväksyvästi ja käveli huoneestaan pois suoraan alakertaan.

"Paljonkohan kello on?" Yao mutisi vahingossa ääneen. Hän vilkaisi seinällä olevaa kelloa. Se näytti varttia vaille yhdeksää. Liuta rumia sanoja karkasi hänen suustaan. Hän ei ehtisi todellakaan ajoissa, vaikka lähtisi heti. Yao kirosi hiljaa itsekseen vielä silloinkin, kun kävi nappaamassa laukkunsa naulakosta. Hän tunki kengät jalkaansa ja nappasi lattialta takkinsa. Sitten hän avasi ulko-oven ja paiskasi sen ehkä hiukan turhankin lujaa kiinni.

Ulkona oli hämärää kellonajasta huolimatta. Aurinko ei päässyt valaisemaan maailmaa paksun pilvipeitteen takaa. Lisäksi pilvet olivat niin tummia, että ei olisi ollut lainkaan ihme, jos pian alkaisi sataa vettä ja vieläpä oikein kunnolla.

Yao käveli ripeää tahtia hiekkatietä eteenpäin. Häntä ei oikein innostanut ajatus Adnanista läksyttämässä häntä koko muun luokan edessä. Hän muisti aivan liian hyvin viimekerran. Ja siitäpä Ivan vasta piikittelyn aiheen keksisi. Yao ei alkanut mielellään selittää myöhästymisen syytä.

Sora narskui inhottavasti kenkien alla. Ääni oli myös inhottavan painostava, tosin jostakin selittämättömästä syystä. Muutenkin ilma oli hyvin hiostava ja painostava, aivan kuin ukkosella. Ukkosen alkaminen koko aamusta vielä puuttuikin…

Puolentunnin kuluttua Yao pysähtyi lukion pääovien eteen. Hän astui sisään viileään lukioon. Yao vilkaisi kaappien päällä olevaa kelloa. Vartin yli yhdeksän, helvetti. Jos hän olisi ollut ajoissa, laukku olisi joutunut sotkuisen kaapin pohjalle, mutta nyt Yao ei vaivaantunut sitä sinne jättämään. Hän juoksi vähän matkan päässä olevat portaat ylös välittämättä närkästyneen näköisestä siivoojasta. Adnan oli varmasti päässyt jo selittämään hyvää vauhtia historiallisia seikkojaan.

Yao pysähtyi erään luokkahuoneen oven eteen. Hän jäi katsomaan sitä hetkeksi ennen kuin koputti. Oven läpi kuuli selvästi, miten raskaat askelet lähestyivät ovea. Sitten se vetäistiin auki.

"Sinä. Taas kerran myöhässä", Adnan sihahti hampaidensa välistä.

"Ilmeisesti", Yao töksäytti takaisin ja astui luokkaan, kun opettaja astui sivuun päästääkseen oppilaansa sisään.

"Viisitoista minuuttia on aika paljon", Adnan tuumasi tylysti. Heraclesin ja hänen välisen välikohtauksen jälkeen turkkilainen oli oppinut hillitsemään vihaansa hiukan paremmin. Heracles taas tuntui pelkäävän, että jos hän vielä ottaisi nokoset tunnilla, Adnan tulisi ja hakkaisi häneltä pään irti.

"Ihanko totta?" kiinalainen keskeytti opettajansa ajatukset laukomalla taas suustaan epäsoveliaan kommentin.

"Viisasteletko opettajallesi?" Adnan tulistui ja puristi toisen kätensä nyrkkiin. Kumpikaan ei tuntunut tiedostavan, että jokaisen luokassa olevan oppilaan katse oli kääntynyt kaksikkoon.

"Siltä vaikuttaa", Yao totesi hiukan turhankin sarkastisesti. Hän tiesi, että viisastelu ei ollut kovin järkevää. Se vain lisäsi kuplivaa vihaa ja ärtymystä Adnanin sisällä. Lisäksi viisastelulla ansaitsi itselleen aina vain pahemman rangaistuksen. Ei Yao muille opettajille näin epäkohtelias ollut, Adnan vain itse hohkasi sellaista voimaa, minkä takia suusta tahtoi tulla kaikenlaista epäsoveliasta.

"Mene istumaan paikallesi!" nämä kolme sanaa tuntuivat tulevan Adnanin suusta pakonsaattelemina ulos. Adnan osoitti sormellaan luokan perälle ja käveli sitten hiukan kömpelön näköisesti pöytänsä taakse.

Yao mulkaisi opettajaansa, mutta käveli kuitenkin luokan perälle. Hän vilkaisi Ivania, joka istui hänen paikkansa vieressä lapsellinen hymy huulillaan. Yao katsoi venäläistä inhoten ja veti pöytäänsä aavistuksen kauemmas. Hän asettui istumaan tuolille ja veti laukustaan historiankirjansa esiin.

"Hei", Ivan tervehti hiljaisella äänellä katse kiinni Yaossa.

Ivan tuntui odottavan oikein innolla saavansa yhtä iloisen vastauksen. Hän joutui kuitenkin pettymään, kun Yao ei tarjonnut hänelle tippaakaan huomiota. Venäläinen katsoi kuinka toinen vain raapusti ylös muutamia muistiinpanoja, joita Adnan oli alkanut kiivaasti liitutaululle kirjoittaa.

"Miksi tulit myöhässä?" Ivan uteli edelleen aika hiljaa, jotta heidän opettajansa ei vain kuulisi.

Yao nosti katseensa yllättävän hyvällä käsialalla kirjoitetuista muistiinpanoista, jotka eivät oikeasti edes kiinnostaneet häntä. Hän katsoi Ivaniin silmät viiruina. Sitten Yao tuhahti jokseenkin halveksivasti ja laski katseensa takaisin pöytäänsä. Hän aikoisi tehdä niin kuin oli jo herättyään päättänyt. Hän ei jakaisi ollenkaan huomiotaan Ivanin kanssa. Ainakaan puhumalla, sillä Yao oli jo katsonut poikaan kahdesti.

Adnan oli alkanut käyskennellä luokan edessä kädet selän taakse ristittyinä. Hän selosti jotakin Napoleonista ja tämän teoista. Ketään muuta huoneessa olevaa ei aihe tuntunut kiinnostavan itse opettajan, muutaman tytön ja yhden pojan lisäksi. Francis katseli lumoutuneena Arthuria, Arthur taas kävi hiljaista keskustelua Alfredin kanssa. Yao puolestaan vältteli Ivanin kysymystulvaa ja katsetta uppoutumalla ensimmäistä kertaa elämässään kunnolla opetukseen.

Historiantunti kului hitaasti. Tuntui siltä kuin Adnan olisi kääntänyt kelloa niin, että se kuluisi paljon todellista hitaammin. Minuutit tuntuivat tunneilta, kun opettaja selitti uudelleen samat asiat. Asioiden uudelleen läpikäyminen johtui siitä, että Adnan tiedosti, että vain reippaasti alle puolet luokan oppilaista kuunteli. Hän katsoi erittäin närkästyneenä, kun Arthur ja Alfred olivat alkaneet taas jutella omiaan.

Lopulta, ikuisuudelta tuntuneen ajan kuluttua, Adnan päätti puheensa Napoleonista. Hän määräsi läksyksi vähintään kahden sivun mittaisen esseen Napoleonin elämästä. Sen olisi määrä olla valmis viikon kuluttua. Adnan painotti loppuun vielä oikein jyrkästi, että täysiä pisteitä ei saanut kahdella sivulla. Sitten hän päästi oppilaansa lähtemään seuraavalle tunnille, joka oli matikkaa.

Yao poistui luokasta vilkaisemattakaan Adnaniin, joka tarkkaili huoneesta poistuvia oppilaitaan silmät kiiluen. Matikantuntiin olisi mukavat viisitoista minuuttia aikaa, joten hän ehtisi sopivasti viedä laukkunsa kaappiinsa, muutenkin seuraavan tunnin luokkahuone oli alakerrassa. Siispä Yao suuntasi askeleensa portaikkoon. Hän käveli ne nopeasti alas ja kääntyi sitten oikealle päästäkseen kaappinsa luo. Hän kaivoi laukkunsa pohjalta pienen avaimen, työnsi sen kaapin lukkoon ja avasi sen. Yao asetti laukkunsa kaappiin, samoin takkinsa, jota oli kädessään kantanut. Hän otti käsiinsä matikankirjan ja kynän.

Saatuaan kaappinsa lukkoon ja kaiken tarpeellisen käsiinsä, Yao kääntyi ympäri ja oli kiljahtaa hämmästyksestä. Ivan seisoi melkein kiinni hänessä lempeä hymynkare huulillaan. Hän naurahti samalla lailla kuin pieni lapsi, kun näki Yaon järkyttyneen ilmeen.

"Mitä helv-", Yao aloitti, mutta ei ehtinyt jatkaa asiaansa loppuun, kun Ivan veti hänet halaukseen. Pieni puna kohosi hänen poskilleen.

"Onko kaikki hyvin?" Ivan kysyi hiljaa kuiskaten ripaus pakotettua huolta äänessään. Yao uskoi, että kysymys oli vain tekosyy halauksen antamiselle.

"Mitä?! On", Yao kivahti ja työnsi venäläisen irti itsestään. Hän ei ollut arvannut, että toisen vältteleminen oli näin vaikeaa. Kiinalaisen posket punehtuivat entisestään, kun muutama tyttö käytävällä katsoi heitä huokaillen, kun taas loput paikalle sattuneista nauroivat myötähäpeästä tai katsoivat epäuskoisena Ivania.

"Et vastannut minulle tunnilla, lisäksi sinä keskityit Adnanin opetukseen", venäläinen selitti, hän näytti siltä, että ei ollut edes huomannut, että hänet oli työnnetty kauemmas halauksesta.

"Mitä väliä?"

"Et ole normaalisti sellainen. Yleensä vain jupiset itseksesi siitä kuinka ärsyttävä Adnan on."

"Turpa kiinni."

"Olet suloinen."

Yao katsoi epäuskoisena edessään olevia kylmiä, violetin värisiä silmiä. Sitten hän löi Ivania poskelle, itse asiassa aika lujaa. Tämän johdosta käytävällä olevat naureskelivat entistä makeammin. Yaoa ei kiinnostanut se, hän oli ennenkin lyönyt lukion käytävillä muita oppilaita. Etenkin Francista. Nyt kiinalaisella oli kerta kaikkiaan mennyt hermo. Hänellä oli tarkoitus vältellä koko saamarin venäläistä, mutta se oli aika vaikeaa, kun toinen tunki likaisen pärstänsä joka ikiseen paikkaan.

Yao mulkaisi Ivania vielä kerran pahasti, mutta livahti sitten toisen ohi. Hän lähti melkein juosten pois paikalta, kohti matikanluokkaa. Koko hässäkästä puuttuisi vielä se, että Francis olisi nähnyt tapahtuman ja alkaisi kailottaa sitä jokaiselle, joka suostui kuuntelemaan. Tai kyllähän ranskalainen kailottaisi asiaa ympäri lukiota, vaikka kukaan ei henkilökohtaisesti suostuisi kuuntelemaan. Yao sai kuitenkin huokaista helpotuksesta, kun huomasi kyseisen ranskalaisen roikkumassa Arthurissa. Britti yritti parhaansa mukaan ravistaa Franciksen pois kimpustaan. Alfred oli ilmeisesti lähtenyt jonnekin muualle ja Francis oli käyttänyt tilaisuuden hyväkseen.

"Päästä minusta irti, limainen sammakko!" Arthur huusi oudon kimeällä äänellä.

"Tarvitaanko täällä sankaria?" kuului mahtipontisen ylimielinen huudahdus jostakin hiukan kauempaa. Pian paikalle ilmestyi Alfred, joka hymyili valkoisella hammasrivistöllään typerän leveästi.

"Bloody hell, käske tuon sammakon jättää minut rauhaan!" britti sihahti hampaidensa välistä. Arthurin muuten niin ylpeä asenne tuntui lässähtävän kasaan, kun amerikkalainen saapui paikalle.

"Miksi haluat minusta niin kovasti eroon? Olen paljon parempi kuin tuo sankarina itseään pitävä ääliö", Francis sirkutti surumielisesti ja sipaisi vasemman kätensä etusormella Arthurin poskea. Toisen kätensä hän oli kietonut britin ympärille.

"No et ainakaan anna itsestäsi sellaista kuvaa", Arthur ärähti ja nappasi ranskalaispojan vasemman käden ranteesta kiinni. Hän väänsi käden kauemmas kasvoistaan ja yritti samalla pyristellä pois Franciksen yllättävän vahvasta otteesta.

"Älä kiusaa Artieta", Alfred moitti vihaisena ja repi Franciksen kauemmas. Sitten hän asettui seisomaan kovaäänisesti kiroilevan britin eteen suojelevasti. Alfredilla oli niin omahyväinen ilme kasvoillaan, että Arthurin – vaikka ei tämä tosin virnettä nähnytkään – ja Franciksen teki kummankin mieli hakata amerikkalainen maan alle.

"En minä mitään puolustajaa tarvitse, kiitos vain Alfred", Arthur astui esille amerikkalaisen takaa lopetettuaan rumien sanojen liutansa siihen kaikista pahimpaan kirosanaan. Hän kohotti leukaansa ylpeästi ylöspäin ja käveli pois kahden muun luota jonnekin aivan matikanluokan oven eteen Alfred tiukasti kannoillaan.

"Hän on niin söpö ärtyessään", Francis totesi ääneen ja asettui nojaamaan seinää vasten. Hän sipaisi yhden rusetilta karanneen hiuskiehkuran korvansa taakse ja loi huulilleen flirtin hymyn, kun hänen ohitseen käveli joku tyttö.

Yao huokaisi tympääntyneenä. Tuo kolmikko oli jotain niin lapsellisen outoa. Francis lähenteli Arthuria ja Alfred käytti silloin tilaisuutensa hyväksi ja leikki sankaria. Ja he huusivat niin kuin mitkäkin kylähullut keskellä käytäviä ties mitä. Ei sillä, että Yao ei olisi itse koskaan huutanut lukion käytävillä mitä suuhun tuli, mutta ei hän sentään kailottanut olevansa sankari, joka pelastaa britin ranskalaisen kimpusta.

"Yao, täällähän sinä olet", Ivan ilmestyi hymyillen Yaon eteen. Hän kallisti päätään hiukan oikealle ja nosti kätensä koskettaakseen kiinalaisen kasvoja, mutta Yao toimi tällä kertaa nopeammin. Hän löi venäläisen käden pois ja astui muutaman askelen sivulle.

"En halua kuulla nimeäni enää kertaakaan sinun suustasi", Yao ilmoitti hiukan vavahtaen, kun hänen päässään alkoi taas soida Ivanin eiliset sanat. Ei, ne olivat vain kuuluneet hänen unessaan. Eihän se juttu voinut edelleenkään olla totta.

"Kerro jo, mikä on vialla?" Ivan pyysi äänessään pettymys.

"Sinä!"

Yao löi Ivania matikankirjallaan rintakehään ja häipyi sitten Arthurin ja Alfredin seuraan. Miten yhden ihmisen vältteleminen oli näin vaikeaa? Tai sitten hän ei vain halunnut eroon Ivanista.

* * *

**A/N: **Tässä luvussa Yao pääsi lyömään Ivania oikein kunnolla. Anteeksi sekavuus, tämä meni nyt vähän tälläiseksi ihmeelliseksi rallatukseksi. Toivottavasti teille kuitenkin kelpasi tälläinen hiukan erilainen luku. + Tota Franciksen, Alfredin ja Arthurin sepailua on kiva kirjottaa, mutta en oo ihan varma oonko kauhean hyvä siinä :D Ja anteeksi tän luvun lopetus. Ehkä hiukan tönkkö, mutta en parempaakaan keksinyt.


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: **Oho. Tämän luvun ilmestyminen venyi hiukan. Tai oikeastaan aika paljon, ei vain hiukan. Henkilökohtaisesti pidän tästä luvusta ja tämän olin suunnittellut valmiiksi jo aikoja sitten, mutta toteuttamisessa sitten vähän kesti. Hupsis. Kiitokset kommentista,** Pieniysoitto**! En laita käännöksiä englanninkielisille lauseille, kyllä te toivon mukaan noin yksinkertaista englantia ymmättätte. No mutta tässä on sitten kuudestoista luku :)

* * *

**Kuudestoista luku - Nyt sinä olet vapaa**

Yao paiskaisi lukion ovet auki edestään harppoen kovaa vauhtia eteenpäin. Kiinalaisen takana hölkkäsi Arthur yrittäen pysyä toisen perässä. Englantilainen sai Yaon kiinni ja tarttui toisen käsivarteen saadakseen järkyttyneen kiinalaispojan hidastamaan vauhtiaan. Kumpikin oli saanut soiton sairaalasta, eikä asia tietenkään ollut ollenkaan mukavaa kuultavaa. Opettajilta lupia kyselemättä kumpikin oli häipynyt tunnilta muitta mutkitta.

"Bloody hell Yao. Hidasta vähän", Arthur huudahti hengästyneenä saatuaan kiinalaisen kiinni ja tarttui tätä käsivarresta. Britillä ei ollut mikään maailman paras kunto. Arthurin sanoista huolimatta Yao kuitenkin yritti vain kiristää vauhtiaan ja kiskaisi käsivartensa toisen otteesta.

"Yao yritä rauhoittua!" Arthur määräsi, vaikka britin kasvoilla oli vähintään yhtä järkyttynyt ilme kuin kiinalaisella, ehkäpä järkyttyneempi.

"Älä sinä käske minua rauhoittumaan! Välitätkö sinä Kaorusta yhtään?!" Yao huusi kääntyen ympäri tavoittaakseen Arthurin katseen. Arthurin kasvojen ilme muuttui järkyttyneestä vihaiseksi, ehkäpä aavistuksen loukatuksi. Arthur risti käsivartensa ja katsoi Yaoa halveksivasti nenänvarttaan pitkin.

"Don't you dare to say that to me!" Arthur sanoi kylmällä äänellä.

"Voi kyllä hyvin kehtaan!" Yao huusi. Arthurin kasvot muuttuivat punaisiksi kiukusta, poika muistutti pelottavan paljoa ylikypsää tomaattia.

"Voi sinulla ei ole mitään varaa sanoa niin! Itse et ole edes YRITTÄNYT etsiä VELJIÄSI! Bloody hell!" Arthur huusi takaisin.

"Minä EN ole edes TIENNYT, että omistan veljiä kunnes yksi heistä käveli vastaan kadulla ja ilmoitti muitta mutkitta olevan minulle sukua!" kiinalaisen kädet puristuivat. Hän tiesi, että Arthurilla oli täysi oikeus huutaa hänelle. Olivathan britin sanat puoliksi totta, mutta kuinka hän olisi voinut veljiään etsiä, jos ei heidän olemassaoloa muistanut?

"Jos olisit edes yrittänyt, niin olisit varmasti muistanut, for the fucks sake!" Arthur karjui. Hän tajusi vasta silloin, kuinka iso ääliö Yao todella oli. Miten joku muka voisi veljensä unohtaa?

"SINÄ ET VOI EDES KUVITELLA!" Yao huusi ja iski nyrkkinsä postilaatikkoon, jonka ohi he kävelivät jättäen sen hopean väriseen pintaan suurehkon lommon. Hän yllättyi itsekin aiheuttamaansa vahinkoa, mutta ei välittänyt siitä lainkaan. Yksi postilaatikko ei voinut olla kellekään elämä, paitsi ehkä jollekin mielisairaalle erakolle.

"You are just one little SHIT! Et varmaan välitä Kaorusta yhtään! Hän on maannut sairaalassa vaikka kuinka kauan ja sinä et ole nostanut evääsikään YOU have done NOTHING! GO TO HELL!" Arthurin huutaessa päin Yaon naamaa kiinalaisen kasvot punehtuivat kiukusta.

"Kuules nyt! Mikä sinä olet minulle huutamaan, kun et ylpeydeltäsi pysty edes näyttämään suruasi ja huoltasi!" Yao huusi naama entistä punaisempana. Jos Arthur vain tietäisi. Silloin britti pitäisi turpansa todennäköisesti tukossa, eikä esittelisi laajaa kirosanakokoelmaansa.

"MITÄ SINÄ OLET EDELLEENKÄÄN MINUA HAUKKUMAAN?! HOW DARE YOU!? ANNA MINULLE YKSIKIN HYVÄ SYY, MIKSI IHMINEN VOI OLLA TIETÄMÄTTÄ VELJISTÄÄN! GIVE ME ONE REASON!" Arthur raivosi. Hän ei todellakaan ymmärtänyt miten Kaorun biologinen veli pystyi olemaan niin toista maata pikkuveljensä kanssa. Tällä hetkellä britti piti Yaoa mielisairaana hulluna, mutta oman turvallisuutensa vuoksi päätti olla sanomatta sitä ääneen.

"Kerro itse miten ihminen voi olla noin ylpeä. Kuljet nokka pystyssä joka ikiseen paikkaan ja esität koko maailman valtiasta! Et pysty laskemaan ylimielistä imagoasi pois edes sairaalassa!" Yao potkaisi katulamppua kovalla voimalla, hänen teki mieli hyökätä britin kimppuun ja vääntää pojalta niskat poikki.

"Yhden asian minä teen sinulle selväksi, loput saat selvittää itse! Kaoru pitää minua isoveljenään, ei sinua. ME, NOT YOU! Sinä olet hänelle vain se vieras poika, josta kaikki puhuvat. Et merkitse hänellä paljoakaan, kyllä minä _pikkuveljeäni_ tulkita osaan", britti rähjäsi vihoissaan, painottaen ilkikurinen virne kasvoillaan "pikkuveli" sanaa.

Yao tuijotti silmät salamoiden brittiä, jonka kasvot kalpenivat aavistuksen, kun kiinalainen pamautti nyrkkinsä uuteen postilaatikkoon, aiheuttaen siihen edellistä isomman lommon. Arthurin sanat olivat varmasti totta. Hän ei merkinnyt Kaorulle juuri mitään. Jostakin syystä Kaorusta oli vain _tullut_ hirvittävän tärkeä, vaikka he olivat tunteneet suunnilleen kuukauden tai kaksi. Aivan kuin he olisivat tunteneet jo kauan. Yao ei tuntenut samaa Kikun ja Yong Soon kohdalla, hän ei tiennyt miksi. Joku vain tuntui yhdistävän häntä ja Kaorua. Siksi… Siksi hän oli ollut niin epävarma pikkuveljensä suhteen.

"Etkö keksi enää mitään sanottavaa?" Arthur kysyi aivan liian ylpeään sävyyn, aivan kuin hän olisi voittanut juuri lotossa.

"Toivotko sinä oikein, että väännän sinulta niskat poikki?" Yao ärähti ja sylkäisi maahan. He olisivat pian sairaalalla ja ennen sinne menoa pitäisi osata rauhoittua, kyllä Yao sen verran sivistyksestä tiesi. Ei kuoleman partaalla olevan ihmisen luo yleensäkään menty riehumaan kuin elämän suurimmat viholliset. Tai no kai he loppujen lopuksi vihasivat toisiaan sydämiensä pohjalta, mutta pitivät sen piilossa Kaorun takia. "Ei, kun ihan oikeasti Arthur. Olemme menossa sairaalaan, joten yritetään olla ihmisiksi", Yao sylki viimeisen lauseen suustaan.

"Oh, fuck you", Arthur sanoi kuuluvasti, mutta ei enää yrittänyt haastaa heidän välilleen pahempaa riitaa. Kerrankin kiinalainen oli ollut oikeassa ja kai sitä sitten piti kunnioittaa, kun toinen sai älynväläyksen.

Kaksikko astui sairaalan valkoisista pariovista sisälle, kummankin kasvoilla tyly ilme. Yao jäi odottamaan hiukan kauemmas, kun Arthur kävi höpöttämässä jotain vastaanotolla työskentelevälle naiselle. Kesti tavallista kauemmin, ennen kuin hoitaja päästi Arthurin menemään.

"Tule", Arthur käski edelleen ärtyisä sävy äänessään. Hän riuhtaisi Yaoa kädestä kohti portaikkoa kuin olettaen, että kiinalainen ei osaisi itse suunnata askeliaan sinne.

"No voi kiitos avusta", Yao sihahti hampaittensa välistä ja kirosi itsekseen Arthurin käytöstä, sillä he olivat saaneet paheksuvia katseista sairaanhoitajilta. Kaksikko käveli portaat ylös, kääntyivät käytävälle, jossa oli Kaorun huone ja pysähtyivät erään valkoisen oven eteen.

"Käyttäydy sitten kunnolla", Yao määräsi ennen kuin avasi sairaalahuoneen oven. Arthur pyöräytti silmiään ennen kuin astui kiinalaisen perässä huoneeseen.

Kukaan muu Kaorun läheinen ei ollut vielä saapunut. Tietenkin muillekin oltiin soitettu. Kaoru makasi silmät tiukasti kiinni sängyssään. Hänen kasvojensa luut paistoivat läpi ja Yao oli varma, että pojan silmät olisivat pullottaneet, jos ne eivät olisi olleet kiinni. Kaorun huulet olivat kuivat ja raollaan. Hän hengitti tuskaisen rohisevasti ja hitaasti. Yaon – myös Arthurin – teki pahaa katsoa noin nuorta poikaa tekemässä noin tuskaista kuolemaa.

Yao asettui istumaan Kaorun sängyn oikealle puolelle, kun Arthur taas vasemmalle. Britti piti kätensä päättäväisesti puuskassa, kun taas Yao yritti pitää ne mahdollisimman rentoina kummallakin puolellaan. Kumpikaan ei sanonut sanaakaan ainakaan kymmeneen minuuttiin. He vain katsoivat kärsivää, _yhteistä_, pikkuveljeään.

"Hei, Kaoru", Arthur sai viimeinkin kakistettua tervehdyksen huutamisen takia käheästä kurkustaan. Kaoru ei reagoinut sanoihin mitenkään, tai no, kai hänen kasvonsa rentoutuivat hitusen.

"Muistatko Alfredin? Sen amerikkalaisen pojan, joka rakastaa hampurilaisia. Hän syö edelleen yhtä paljon ja tyhjentää lukiossa muidenkin lautaset", Arthur jatkoi hetken kuluttua katkeralla äänellä. Ehkä hän yritti kohottaa tunnelmaa tai sitten vain tahtoi sanoa jotain ja paremman puutteessa oli alkanut sepittää jotain Alfredista.

"Se venäläinen, josta olen kertonut… Noh, hän roikkuu edelleen perässäni, mutta ei sentään enää tunkeudu kotiini. Asun edelleen samassa talossa. Et varmaan muista mitään syntymäkodistasi…", Yao puhui hiljaa. Nyt hänen teki mieli perua puheensa Arthurista, sillä britin äänessä ei ollut enää yhtään ylpeyttä, silmät tosin tuikkivat edelleen samaa maailmanomistamista kuin ennenkin. Kyyneleet meinasivat puskea kullanruskeiden silmien nurkkiin, mutta Yao piti ne taitavasti kurissa. Niin usein hän oli joutunut kyyneleet karkottamaan, että se ei ollut mikään ongelma.

Huoneeseen laskeutui taas polttava hiljaisuus. Se ei ollut erityisen kiusaantunut, mutta ei tuntunut kivaltakaan. Yao oli näkevinään, että Arthurin poskelle olisi vierähtänyt kyynel, mutta oletti sen olevan pelkkää harhaa kiinalaisen omasta surusta. Miksi jonkun niin nuoren elämän piti loppua näin lyhyeen? Yao oli vihainen itselleen. Arthur oli ollut oikeassa. Jos hän olisi edes yrittänyt, hän olisi voinut muistaa veljensä. Ja silloin hänellä olisi ollut enemmän aikaa vietettävänä Kaorun kanssa. Yao koki syyllisyyttä myös Kaorun sairastumisesta, vaikka tiesi hyvin ettei olisi voinut siihen vaikuttaa. Silti, silti hän olisi voinut olla hyvä isoveli. Mutta nyt hän oli pikkuveljelleen pelkkä poika, josta kaikki muut olivat puhuneet.

"Minä käyn hakemassa teetä… Äiti ja isä tulevat varmaan pian…", Arthur mutisi hiljaa, nousi ylös ja poistui huoneesta jättäen Kaorun ja Yao kaksin.

Yao katsoi pikkuveljensä kärsimystä täynnä olevia kasvoja. Hän häpesi niin paljon itseään, että olisi voinut aivan hyvin kärsiä Kaorun puolesta. Tai sitten tunne johtui kateudesta. Kaorulla sentään oli perhe… Yao nielaisi kuuluvasti ja sipaisi hellästi Kaorun poskea. Ei mitään reaktiota. Niin. Arthur oli aivan oikeassa. Ei Yao voinut edes uneksia siitä, että joku hänen veljistään sanoisi häntä isoveljeksi. Ei todellakaan. Se oli karu totuus.

Yao veti kätensä pois Kaorun posken viereltä. Hän kallisti päätään hiukan. Kaoru oli perinyt paljon enemmän piirteitä isältään kuin Yao. Silti Yao kykeni näkemään pikkuveljensä tilalla äitinsä. Hän pudisti päätään vihoissaan ja pyyhkäisi silmäkulmaansa, vaikka ei edes tuntenut kyynelien polttavaa suolaisuutta ihollaan.

Sitten, aivan yhtäkkiä, Kaoru kohotti oikean kätensä ja tarrasi sillä Yaon käteen. Kaorun käsi tärisi hervottomasti. Siinä he olivat aivan hiljaa, käsi kädessä. Yaon leuka alkoi täristä huomaamattomasti. Kaoru avasi vaivalloisesti sumeat silmänsä ja käänsi niiden pelottavan läpitunkevan katseen isoveljeensä.

"Minä tiedän… Kuka sinä olet", Kaoru kähisi ja puristi Yaon kädestä entistä lujempaa. "Aistin sen heti… Kun astuit tähän huoneeseen ensimmäisen kerran. Sinä… Olet… Kateus…", hän jatkoi nyt vahvemmalla äänellä, aivan kuin saaden voimaa puristamalla isoveljensä kättä rystyset valkeina. "Yao… Minäkin… Minunkin sisälläni asui kateus... Minä tiedän miltä sinusta tuntuu… Kyllä minä tiedän… Näen sen silmistäsi… Sinä olet… Kateus", Kaorun ääni pysyi yllättävän vakaana. Aivan kuin hän olisi kerännyt voimia näiden sanojen kertomiseen koko elämänsä ajan. Hetkeksi Kaorun silmät kirkastuivat ja hän näytti terveeltä, nuorelta pojalta, mutta sitten Kaoru vaipui takaisin tuskiinsa. Hän sulki silmänsä ja hiljeni, mutta ei silti irrottanut otettaan Yaon kädestä.

Yaosta tuntui siltä kuin puukko olisi työnnetty hänen sydämensä läpi. Kaoru? Kateus? Jos Yao ei olisi kuullut noita sanoja vähän aikaa sitten terveen ihmisen suusta, hän olisi pitänyt niitä houreina. Vai olisiko sittenkään? Yao puristi Kaorun kättä huomaamattaan aika lujaa. Ehkä kateus selittäisi sen, miksi Yao tunsi outoa kiintymystä Kaorua kohtaan. Se selittäisi oikeastaan paljon enemmänkin. Mutta oliko Kaoru kärsinyt ensin kateudesta ja sitten vielä… Tämä. Yao parahti hiljaa ja pyyhkäisi vapaalla kädellään kasvojaan.

Yaon ajatukset katkesivat, kun sairaalahuoneen oveen koputettiin. Sisään astui Arthur – teekuppi tiukasti oikeassa kädessä – ja hänen vanhempansa. Heidän perässään huoneeseen ilmestyi kaksi muuta Kaorun biologista veljeä: Kiku ja Yong Soo.

Arthur perheineen asettui toiselle puolelle Kaorun sänkyä. Hänen äitinsä oli painautunut kiinni Arthurin isään, joka silitteli rauhoittavasti vaimonsa selkää. Arthur taas hörppi hermostukseensa tulikuumaa teetä, polttaen siten kitalakensa. Kiku ja Yong Soo kävelivät Yaon viereen, asettuen tämän molemmille puolille. Arthurin äiti tarttui Kaorun käteen ja Arthurin isä halasi vaimoaan tiukemmin. Kiku ja Yong Soo ottivat kiinni Kaorun toisesta kädestä, josta Yao jo piteli kiinni.

Jonkin ajan kuluttua, Arthurin juotua teekuppinsa tyhjäksi, hoitaja astui huoneeseen tarkistaakseen Kaorun tilan. Hoitaja pyysi heitä siirtyvän hetkeksi sivummalle, jotta hän saisi tarkistettua Kaorun voinnin. Hoitaja tarkisti kaikki Kaoruun kiinnitetyt monitorit ja tutki sängyssä makaavaa nuorta poikaa tarkasti. Hoitaja kääntyi Arthurin vanhempiin päin surullinen ilme kasvoillaan.

"Se on nyt varmaa. Hän tulee kuolemaan. Olen niin pahoillani", hoitaja sanoi vakavalla äänellä. Arthurin isä nyökkäsi hitaasti. Arthurin äiti taas painoi päänsä aviomiehensä rintakehää vasten. Arthur puri huultaan pidätelläkseen kyyneliä. Kiku tarttui Yaoa kädestä ja Yao tarttui Yong Soon käteen.

"Teillä on vielä muutama tunti yhteistä aikaa… Meidän ei ole enää järkeä pitää häntä kiinni laitteissa… Otan osaa surunne. Hän on vielä niin nuori", hoitaja hymyili surullisesti kääntyen takaisin Kaorun puoleen. Hoitaja poisti hellävaroin laitteet Kaorusta Arthurin äidin nyyhkyttäessä taustalla.

"Me jätämme teidät nyt perheen kesken", hoitaja loi vielä viimeisen surullisen katseen huoneessa olijoihin ennen kuin poistui ja sulki oven takanaan.

"Ka…Kaoru", Arthurin äiti takelteli nostaen itkuiset kasvonsa aviomiehensä rintakehästä. "Sinä saat mennä… Sinun ei tarvitse enää kärsiä", hän jatkoi kauttaaltaan täristen, lopulta kyyneleet alkoivat valua naisen kalpeille poskille.

Kukaan muu ei tuntunut olevan kykeneväinen puhumaan. Arthur oli tiputtanut teekuppinsa lattialle, ehkä vahingossa, ehkä tahalleen. Nyt britti kykki lattialla keräten sirpaleita käsiinsä, kun kaikki muut tuijottivat Kaorua. Yao tunsi, kuinka Yong Soo puristi hänen vasenta kättään, aivan kuin kuvitellen sen olevan pelastusrengas. Kiku taas piti kasvoillaan tuttua, tyynen rauhallista perusilmettään, mutta Yao aisti pojasta uhkuvan surun ja huolen. Pian Arthur nousi lattialta ja asettui äitinsä ja isänsä vierelle.

"Kukaan ei enää pidä sinua täällä. Si..Sinä saat lähteä. Emme halua, että joudut enää kärsimään. Olet nyt vapaa", Arthurin äiti jatkoi painautuen entistä tiukemmin aviomiestään vasten. Arthur silitteli hajamielisesti äitinsä poskea, kun taas hänen isänsä rutisti vaimoaan itseään vasten.

"Vanhempasi odottavat sinua", Yao sanoi hiljaa, se ei ollut siinä tilanteessa maailman asiallisin kommentti. Kaorun vanhemmat olivat Kirklandin perheen äiti ja isä, ei taivaassa olevat herra ja rouva Wang. Yao ei vain pystynyt olemaan sanomatta sitä, sillä alitajunnassaan rakasti vanhempiaan ja tiesi heidän odottavan poikiaan takaisin ja nyt he saisivat heistä nuorimman luokseen. Yao ei uskonut itse taivaaseen, vaan tuonpuoleiseen elämään, kuolemanjälkeiseen vapauteen. Kukaan ei kuitenkaan katsonut häntä paheksuvasti.

"Isä ja äiti rakastavat sinua", Arthurin isä sanoi nieleskellen jatkuvasti pidätelläkseen kyyneliä. Yrityksistä huolimatta pari suolaista kyyneltä valui miehen silmäkulmista alas.

"Sinä saat mennä", Kiku lausui, hän antoi ainaisen perusilmeensä valua pois kasvoiltaan paljastaen sen kaiken tuskan ja surun mitä tunsi menettäessään pikkuveljensä. Nyt Arthur ja Yong Soo olivat ainoat, jotka eivät olleet vielä kyenneet sanomaan sanaakaan. Yong Soolta kukaan ei tuntunut odottavan oikein mitään sanottavaa, mutta Arthurin äiti tuntui toivovan jotain hyvin syvällistä poikansa suusta.

"Minä… Kaoru… En unohda sinua…", Arthur sai takelleltua sanat irti kurkustaan, jonne ne olivat liimaantuneet. Hän hautasi kasvonsa käsiinsä ja rysähti istumaan vuoteen vieressä olevalle tuolille. Kaikki ylpeys, joka ikinen ripe siitä, oli heitetty koko maailman pölyisimpään nurkkaan ja hetken vaikutti siltä, ettei sitä koskaan päästettäisi takaisin.

"Sinua odotetaan", Arthurin äiti nyyhkytti ja sipaisi Kaorun poskea.

"Me emme halua, että kärsit enää yhtään enempää. Olet kokenut jo aivan liikaa lyhyen elämäsi aikana", Kiku puhui taas kiertäen samalla kätensä Yong Soon ympärille, joka oli alkanut hiljaa itkeä. Yao jäi siis yksin pitämään Kaorun kädestä kiinni, joka tuntui hetki hetkeltä kylmemmältä. Miksi elämä oli niin epäreilua? Yao ei olisi halunnut menettää enää mitään. Kuitenkin Kiku ja Yong Soo hylkäisivät hänet ennen pitkään, samoin Ivan. Ivan! Mitä hän oikein ajatteli? Ilman, että Yao edes itse tajusi, hän huomasi itkevänsä vapaata kättään vasten. Hän oli niin huono isoveli… Sillä hetkellä ei ollut muuta kuin surua, Yaosta tuntui, että hän voisi kuolla Kaorun mukana, jos vain pitäisi pojan kädestä loppuun asti kiinni. Sitten Yao tunsi kahden käsiparin kiertyvän ympärilleen.

"Nyt sinä olet vapaa", Arthur kuiskasi hiljaa pienen hiljaisuuden jälkeen. Hän oli nostanut päänsä käsistään ja liittynyt taas vanhempiensa seuraan, jotka tuijottivat intensiivisesti Kaorun suljettuja silmiä kuin luullen siten pelastavansa pojan hengen.

Näiden sanojen jälkeen kukaan ei enää sanonut mitään. He vain olivat tunnin, kaksi tai jopa kolme. Pikkuhiljaa elämä hiipi Kaorusta pois. Sekunnit ja minuutit kuluivat ja sitten, kellon ollessa melkein yhdeksän illalla, elämä hiipi lopullisesti pois nuoren pojan ruumiista. Siitä huolimatta Yao puristi pikkuveljensä jääkylmästä kädestä kiinni ja oli varma, ettei koskaan irroittaisi.

* * *

**A/N: **Mun on jo monta kertaa pitänyt sanoa tämä, mutta nyt sitten vasta muistin. En kirjoita tässä ficissä Yong Soosta puheliasta ja sekoa, jolla on pakkomielle Yaoon ja Kikuun. Jos teitä se häiritsee, niin minulla on ihan hyvä syy siihen.


End file.
